Journey on the Argo II
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: The blonde frowned but gingerly accepted the horn, putting it aside on a table. "It's too much to hope for a boring journey, huh?" Percy snorted. "We're demigods; nothing is ever boring. If it were, there wouldn't be any crazy prophecy about us saving the world every year."
1. I JASON

**So, hey there. Earthshaker's daughter here. I'm in love with the whole Percy Jackson series, including the Heroes of Olympus, so I have decided to write my own story! It'll mostly revolve around Jason as we already know a lot about Percy. This picks up right after the Son of Neptune.**

**I know that Rick Riordan has the first chapter out, but I'm disregarding that because this will be how I thought the book should turn out to be like, and honestly, I got the idea before I realize the first chapter was out.**

**Go on, read it. The page won't bite, but Aurum might. :D**

* * *

**I**

**JASON**

"Hello fellow Greeks and Roman! We are about to land so can everyone please put away their weapons and stuff so the Romans don't kill us! Including you Clarisse!" Leo Valdez's voice boomed out the loudspeakers, shaking Jason out of his trance of looking out the round window in his quarters. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes as he thought he heard a girl growl in the hallway.

Jason slowly got up from his spot, walking around his room anxiously. After eight months of not knowing who he was and acting Greek, he was finally coming _home_.

As much as he loved Camp Half-Blood, he knew that wasn't where he belonged - he was Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion. He was a _Roman_.

Sighing, his feet stopped in front of his closet. Jason opened the door and grabbed one of the only things he had as a reminder that he wasn't like the other Greek demigods - the tattered purple shirt they had found him in eight months ago.

He sat back down again, his hands gripping onto the purple shirt. It seemed as if it was mocking him, _don't you remember anything? It's all on the tip of your tongue._

He only remembered snippets of his past, his other life. Something about two gold and silver dogs, red Kool-Aid, a pegasus named...Skippy? Slimy? Something like that. And ebony hair.

Yes, he couldn't recall a whole person; just someone with long and beautiful ebony hair. He remembered that he loved combing his fingers through it, and he remembered that the beautiful mane of hair belonged to only one person. Reyna.

He tried to remember her, he really did. But all he got was weird little things, like the hair, or a black necklace, and stars.

He groaned in frustration as he clutched the shirt tighter. Why couldn't he recall anything?

He was about to throw the shirt far away from him when he felt something hard inside it. Curious, Jason inspected the right sleeve of the garment and, he wasn't imagining things. There was really something hidden in his shirt. He felt around the sleeve for some kind of opening, some loose thread, and finally, in the inside of the sleeve, he had found an opening where someone had ripped the seaming slightly to create a hidden pocket.

Eyes wide open, Jason slipped his fingers into the cleverly hidden pocket and pulled out a...bracelet. He dropped the tattered piece of clothing as the memories rushed back into his empty mind.

_Flashback_

_"You ready?" Jason whipped around to find Reyna walking into his house, already in her armour. The gold brought out her black hair, which was braided. _

_He grunted. "Just a minute." He picked up his black chest plate from the floor and thrust it at her. "Put it on for me?" He asked, making sad puppy eyes at her for more effect. _

_She rolled her eyes but took the chest plate from his hand. "Pueri." She muttered as she walked behind him. He closed his eyes as he felt her quickly strap on the armour, stray pieces of her black hair falling onto his shoulders as she finished strapping the last strap. "There." She said as she stepped away. "You're ready to go." _

_She was about to leave but Jason pulled on her hand. "Don't leave yet." He whispered in her ear. "Aren't you going to wish me good luck?" _

_She shivered slightly when he wrapped his arms around her. Sighing, she fidgeted with something in her pocket and took a deep breath. Slowly releasing herself from his embrace, she shoved whatever she had in her hand at him. "Here." _

_Jason just looked at her dumbly. "What is it?"_

_He saw impatience and slight anger blazing in her hazel eyes. "Just take it Lightning McQueen." _

_He chuckled at her old nickname for him. "Whatever you say Zombie King." Looking at her angered expression, he quickly looked down at her peace offering. Ha. Peace offering. More like Death Wish. _

_When he looked at what was in Reyna's hand, his eyes widened. It was a black leather bracelet with some black sparkling accents. "Uh." Was the only thing he uttered as he looked at the bracelet in shock. When was Reyna _nice_?_

_Reyna growled impatiently. "Look, I never really _thanked _you for the necklace," her hand subconsciously reached up to clutch the black necklace Jason had given her two years ago on her birthday, "so I decided to make you a bracelet. As a good luck charm." She added hastily._

_He grinned widely. "Thank you very much Rey." He took the bracelet from her petite hand. "I would wear it, but I don't want it to be damaged by the fight I'm having against Krios."_

_"Oh." She said, her eyes turning cold, but he saw the slight hurt hidden under the coldness. "Whatever." She turned around to leave, but Jason pulled her back._

_He laughed quietly at her stiff posture. "Look, even if I don't wear it, that doesn't mean I don't love it; I just don't want it to be destroyed." He span her around so she was facing him. "I'm going to carry it everywhere I go, to training, to sleep...to fight." He points to his pants, which, surprisingly had a pocket. "I'm going to put it in here, and whenever I need strength or just to remember you," he saw her face redden, "then I'll take it out, look at it and find the power to move on, got it?" _

_Reyna nodded her head, looking up at his bright blue eyes. "Promise me you'll win." She whispered, holding onto his hand tightly._

_Jason grinned cockily at her. "What do you think?" Before she could reply, he leaned down and kissed her gently. He knew her mind was going insane when he pulled out of the kiss, looking at her trying to say something, but stuttering. "What's on your mind Zombie King?"_

_Apparently, she snapped out of her confusion. Reyna glared at him as he shook from laughter. "Get OUT!" She demanded, her commanding voice coming back. _

_He raised an eyebrow. "But this is my -"_

_"Get out of here and start killing some monsters Grace!"_

_End Flashback_

He sighed heavily as he remembered who Reyna was. His somewhat-of-a-girlfriend back at camp. He looked at the bracelet before deciding to wear it. Closing the clasp, he continued to sit there, sorting through his thoughts.

"Jason?" He snapped out of his train of thought when he heard his name. He turned around to see Piper standing at his doorway, a look of worry on her face. "Jason? We're about to land."

He nodded, hiding the bracelet from her sight. He wanted to keep Reyna a secret for a little longer, and to be honest, he didn't know how he felt about all this. Reyna obviously meant a lot to him, but Piper had grown on him. Even though the four months of them 'dating' was fake, he still couldn't deny the fact that he gotten closer to her during their quest. He was going to wait until he got reunited with Reyna to see what would happen next.

He walked briskly past her. "Let's go." He continued to walk quickly, past everyone, and soon, Piper snapped out of her daze as she rushed up to walk beside him. "You're excited, huh?" She asked, looking down at the floor.

He shrugged, trying to not let too much show, which wasn't hard. He had a feeling he had mastered his poker face long ago. "Well, this is my home and I haven't seen it in eight months, so yeah, I'm excited."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Piper bite her lip, but he didn't know what she was hiding. She looked up at him suddenly and smiled. "Well, let's go!" She walked even faster to him, and he rushed to join her at the entrance of the ship.

When they got there, he could see that Leo and Annabeth were already telling the other demigods to put away their remaining weapons and to be polite to the Romans. "No fighting or arguments." Annabeth said, looking at the Mars-Ares cabin.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Leo spotted us and told the others to make way for him and Piper to stand at the front. "Bro, we'll need you to tell the Romans to chill and not attack us, okay?"

Jason nodded, staring at the door that was blocking him from being back home. "Open the door now Leo."

Leo nodded as he pressed a button on a panel nearby. Slowly, the door lowered, and Jason heard the demigods gasp at the scenery. He felt someone tug on his hand, but he wasn't paying much attention. All he was thinking about was Reyna, and wondering if she had tried to look for him.

The door completely lowered and Jason looked for the only person he was the most certain of here; his fellow praetor and best friend. Searching everywhere on the ground, he finally looked up at the sky and saw a girl in a toga riding on a pegasus. Looking as closely as he could, his eyes looked around her neck, and he found it, the necklace.

_Reyna_.

_He was home._

* * *

**So, how was it? I tried to write Jason in character as much as I could, but I don't know if I succeeded or not. I imagine that even though Jason thinks he really likes Piper, there's something about Reyna that's holding him back, and since he doesn't have all of his memories yet, I don't think he could make a decision so quickly, but they do act like a couple...**

**Please read and review!**


	2. II REYNA

**Here's the second chapter in Reyna's POV. Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it, and I also appreciate the alerts and favourites! Hopefully Reyna is written correctly, and she's not too OOC. I mean, Jason's back, she misses him, so she'll be slightly emotional.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**II**

**REYNA**

"Jason!" The Romans whispered among themselves, shocked to find their former praetor with so many Greeks.

Reyna, however, was not surprised. If Percy was at Camp Jupiter, then chances were that Jason would be at Camp Half-Blood.

She shook the thoughts away as she stared at the blond boy. Eight months he had been gone, eight months she had been running New Rome by herself, hoping for him to return, trying to keep her feelings far away from her work.

Putting on the hard emotionless mask she had mastered long ago, she stared the Greeks down. "I am Reyna Rossland, daughter of Bellona, praetor to the Twelfth Legion." She looked down at them expectantly from her pegasus.

Jason cleared his throat, and looked up at her. Reyna clutched the reins tighter, trying to not look into his electric blue eyes. She was afraid she'd just fall off her pegasus trying to make her way to him. "As all of New Rome knows, I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion."

The girl beside him looked up at her as well, a frown ruining her Barbie-like face. No doubt she was a daughter of Venus. "My name is Piper McLean," a few of the Romans gasped as Piper winced, "and I am a daughter of Ap-Venus." She looked down and Reyna followed her gaze until she found Jason's and the daughter of Venus holding hands.

For a second, her defenses fell, and her eyes betrayed the emotions she bottled up for eight months, but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. No one else noticed her quick change of mood except for Jason and Percy, who were both looking at her with concern. "Continue." She commands the Greeks stiffly, her head held high. She would not let anything slip.

The 'repair boy' as he was called in the video-like thing, grinned at her. "Hey hot stuff, name's Leo Valdez and I'm a son of Vulcan!"

Reyna rolled her eyes at his fail flirting. From the corner of his eye, she saw Jason glare at Leo, and she felt her heart flutter. _Stop it_, she reminded herself. _Focus._

Percy's girlfriend stopped glaring at Percy to introduce herself. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva."

"Okay, now onto some of the Romans." Reyna declared, looking over at Frank and Hazel.

Someone had interrupted her, however. "Hey, we're just as-"

"We'll get to you later. We don't have the time." Reyna said, her eyes hardening as she saw a burly-looking girl from _Argo II _glaring at her.

Percy laughed from below. Reyna wished she was standing on the ground as well since she felt alone being the only one five feet above the ground on a pegasus. "Chillax Clarisse. We can all fight later." Some of the Romans gripped their weapons when they heard Percy say 'fight', but Reyna looked straight at them, her eyes commanding, and they lowered their weapons.

Percy continued. "Well, as you all know, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Neptune/Poseidon. Whichever you prefer." He added, slightly distracted by his girlfriend, who was looking back at him with a mixture of relief and anger.

Reyna knew how Annabeth felt. Percy meant a lot to her and she was mad that she spent eight months worrying about him when he looked so healthy. Just like how Reyna felt now, looking at Jason, but unlike Percy, Jason had found a new girlfriend.

She was so into her thoughts that she missed the introductions of Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, but she already knew them, so she didn't worry. "That will be all. Dismissed." Reyna announced, and most of the Romans left, sneaking shocked looks at Jason except for the Senate.

Reyna looked at the remaining demigods. "Senate meeting in an hour. Until then, feel free to tour New Rome." Most of the Greeks left, Octavian scowling as he led them to New Rome along with the other Senate members. Then she glanced over at Jason, who saw the _we-need-to-talk _look in her eyes. He removed his hand from the Venus girl's hand, much to Reyna's relief (but you won't hear her admitting that) and stepped forward.

He looked back at Pip-Park, whatever her name was and waved his hand at the Vulcan son. "You and Leo go ahead. I'll see you at the meeting." The girl bit her lip, but didn't argue. Hesitantly, Barbie (she sure looked like one) hugged Jason quickly before grabbing Leo's hand and running off.

Seeing Jason blush at the sudden action, Reyna shoved her jealously from away from her heart and mind as she turned to Percy with a small smile. "You should take your girlfriend around New Rome as well. From what you've told me," Percy blushed a deep scarlet while Annabeth's eyes filled with relief that he remembered her, "she'll love the architecture."

He co-praetor for now nodded and started to walk towards his girlfriend, but paused and looked back her. He gestured for her to land, which she did happily. Her neck was hurting from looking down so much. He walked beside her and whispered in her ear, "Just hang on, okay?"

Her eyes widened a little. Was she that obvious? Rolling her eyes as if nothing happened, she scowled at Percy. "Whatever Jackson."

He smiled at her and turned to Jason. "You can have your praetor position back. I resign." Percy grinned widely at the shocked Jason before he ran to Annabeth and dragged her away. Reyna looked over at Hazel and Frank, who were basically having a silent argument, judging from the tension and the wrinkled brow of Frank. "You two may leave too." Hazel nodded slightly as Frank stalked off, Hazel quickly following.

With only Gwen, who was only visiting to see Jason, Dakota, Jason and herself left, the praetor finally let her guard down by an inch, sighing. Dakota grinned suddenly and launched himself at Jason, his bottle of Kool-Aid momentarily forgotten as he embraced his old friend. "Dude, where have you been?" He popped the bottle open, gulping down more of the red liquid. "No one appreciates the good things in life anymore. Gwen's left for college after coming back from the dead, and Reyna's too busy crying over you to hang out."

Both girls narrowed their eyes at the drunk teen, who only grinned stupidly. "What? It's true."

Gwen smacked Dakota on the head first. "Didn't I tell you to _not _mention that anymore?"

Reyna whacked the bottle from his hand, causing him to scowl. "I did _no _such thing." She avoided Jason's eyes as she jabbed her thumb towards New Rome. "Now, _leave_."

Dakota rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He picked up his bottle and stumbled towards Terminus, but Gwen refused to leave. She glared at Dakota's retreating figure as she turned her attention back to Jason. "Don't think you're off the hook yet Grace." She growled, ignoring the slight fear in Jason's eyes.

Reyna, desperate to talk to Jason alone, tried to get Gwen to leave. After all, she's been waiting eight months for him to return, refusing to believe he was dead. "Gwen-"

"No." Gwen said, not looking at her. "Jason Grace, how could you just leave us, leave Rome and not come back for eight months? We've been searching for you for _eight damn months_! And then you just waltz in here with some Graecas and a new girlfriend! Do you not know all the damn nights that I couldn't get any sleep because Octavian and Reyna were arguing over if you were dead or not? Do you know how hard it was for Reyna to control and lead all of Camp Jupiter for eight months? What is wrong with you?"

Reyna snuck a look at Jason, who was wincing at Gwen's words. She felt bad for Jason, who had just arrived home to only receive a long lecture from Gwen. "Hey Gwen, just-" She faltered when Jason interrupted her, his eyes filled with sorrow and pain.

"Look Gwen, I'm sorry for all the stress and time you all spent looking for me. I'm sorry that you spent countless nights unable to sleep because of me." He turned to look at her. "And I'm so sorry Reyna, to leave you so quickly with both of our praetor duties on your shoulders. I'm really sorry." He gulped. "But I couldn't help it. Juno took away my memories and my life, so I had no choice."

Gwen sighed. "I know, but I wish you had came back home earlier." She paused and watching the looks Reyna and Jason were giving each other, she backed away. "I'll leave you two to talk..." And with that, the former member of the Fifth Cohort winked and ran off to New Rome.

Reyna smiled hesitantly, her heart nearly stopping when she caught the blond boy's eyes. She hated how he had this effect on her. "So..."

Jason looked down at his hands, and she saw him wearing the bracelet she gave him so long ago. He looked wearily up at her. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**How was it? Poor Jason, being attacked by Gwen, but I would totally do that if my best friend just randomly returned with new friends after eight months. **

**So, I know there was little Percabeth(that's how you spell it right?), but as I said before, this revolves mostly around Jason, but don't worry, there will be more Percabeth in future chapters. Most of the 'Mark of Athena' fanfics I've read all revolved around Percy and Annabeth (it was just Annabeth and Percy back and forth with a Jason or Frank or Hazel, etc. every ten chapters), so I just wanted this to be slightly different. **

**Please read and review!**


	3. III PERCY

***gasps* I actually can't believe I got two chapters out in one day, but I'm strangely excited to finish this story. I have a tendency to leave my stories half-finished, but I don't want this one to be, so I'm pouring all my ideas out before I get lazy. I have a feeling I won't for this story though. **

**Anyway, I'm glad a lot of people read this, and even though they didn't review, I'm just happy you guys read this. And thanks for the reviews and alerts and favourites! I really appreciate it! **

**Now, forward! This is in Percy's POV, and I know there isn't a lot of Percabeth, but that isn't the point of the story. I want to explore the other demigods' characters because I think we all understand that Percy and Annabeth are heads over heels for each other. **

**Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

**III**

**PERCY**

"You can have your praetor position back. I resign." Percy said, grinning at the dumbfounded Jason. Obviously, the son of Jupiter wasn't used to the Greek behaviour yet.

Ignoring the shocked expression on Jason's face, he quickly held onto Annabeth's hand as he dragged her to the entrance to New Rome. He was so excited to show her all around the camp and New Rome. Despite only being here for a short period of time, Percy felt as if Camp Jupiter was his third home, after his actual home and Camp Half-Blood.

"Do you have any weapons on hand?" Percy asked his girlfriend, who was gaping at the interior of New Rome. Percy snapped his fingers, trying to get her attention. She shook her head as she took out her knife. "Give it to the little girl." Percy said, nodding his head at the six-year-old holding a silver tray.

Annabeth scrunched up her nose. She was so cute. "You're telling me to give my knife, a weapon, to a little girl?"

He nodded. "I know that sounds weird, but it's different from Camp Half-Blood. Inside is New Rome, where retired demigods live for the rest of their lives, safely hidden, so Terminus," he pointed at the statue that was glaring at Annabeth, "the border god, demands that we don't carry weapons inside so we don't scare the citizens."

"Okay..." Annabeth began to drop her knife onto the tray, but paused. "Wait." She suddenly glared at Percy furiously and cut him on the arm.

"What in the name of Zeus was that for?" He yelped, wiping the blood on his purple toga. "I don't have iron skin anymore!"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "What..." She looked at his arm. "I'm so sorry! But that's what you get for leaving me for eight months!" She rushed out, narrowing her eyes at me. She took some bandages from her backpack and expertly wrapped his arm up. "There."

Percy winced as he and Annabeth dropped off their weapons, and Julia grinned.

She put down the tray, hugging Percy. "Hi Percy! Is Jason back? I heard he landed with some Greeks!" She pointed at Annabeth, who was smiling at Julia. "Is that your girlfriend? You talk about her a lot." Annabeth blushed, and he couldn't help but allowed his cheeks to redden as well. "Annabeth," the little girl said innocently, "he talked about you a lot. I think he likes likes you." She added, whispering.

"That's enough Julia. Go cut that blade of grass. It's bothering me." The border god commanded. She smiled before getting a pair of scissors and carefully snipping the extra length off the blade of grass.

Terminus looked at Annabeth, his eyes hardening. "Is that one of the Graecas praetor?"

Percy cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, former praetor. I gave my position back to Jason; it's his after all." He explained, noting the relieved but upset look on the statue's face. "And this is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Terminus, the border god and one of the most bravest out there." Percy added for emphasis. "He helped me defeat the giant."

Terminus nodded proudly. "Yes, that was me." He sighed. "Very well. Percy, you and your girlfriend may enter."

Annabeth bowed slightly. "Thank you Terminus."

Percy rolled his eyes as Terminus held his head high. He had _such _a huge ego. "Let's go Annabeth." He urged, pulling his girlfriend into New Rome.

"That was so cool!" Annabeth exclaimed, her eyes glowing. Percy couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. He loved seeing her happy, even though his feet hurt. And it had only been a little over half an hour, but they had managed to see most of New Rome, and now Annabeth was gushing about the structures, and Zeus knows what else. "All of this are complete replicas of Rome! That's amazing!"

He nodded. "Yeah. So what do you want to do now?" He asked, pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

She gave him a quick kiss. "Well, we can-" She started but was cut off by a louder voice.

"Hey Percy!" They both looked around and saw Piper and the goofy kid that Hazel couldn't keep her eyes off running towards them. "Do you know what time it is? I don't want to be late for the Senate meeting." He shivered then grinned. "Reyna's a bit scary but she's hot!" Piper looked at the ground as Leo kept talking. "And I kind of don't know my way back. Is it okay if we tag along?"

He was about to say no . _I haven't seen my girlfriend for so long. Leave us alone! _he screamed inside his head, but Annabeth shot him a look and he nodded. "Sure. Let's leave now."

As they were walking, Percy was a bit scared about leaving so early. He saw the silent conversation Reyna and Jason had, and he didn't want to disturb it. They would probably be talking near the Senate House. He glanced at the daughter of Aphrodite. She seemed to have something going on with Jason, but he couldn't be sure. Percy wished they didn't. Even though Piper was a nice girl, he had gotten to know Reyna and despite her emotionless mask, she was a good person, and it would break her heart if Piper and Jason had something going on for the past eight months. Working with her, Percy knew the disappearance of Jason left her more hurt than she let on. For her sake, Percy wished that Aphrodite would choose Reyna over her own daughter.

He then glanced at Annabeth, who gave him a small smile. He thanked the gods that Jason and Annabeth didn't have a thing while he was missing.

When they reached the Senate House, Percy heard hushed voices talking inside, and once they got closer, he recognized Reyna and Jason's voice. "Hey, they're talking still. I think we should leave." He said quietly, not wanting to disturb the conversation inside.

"But there's only fifteen minutes left. Let's just wait." Piper said, glancing at the door with a frown.

Percy winced, imagining the raged look that would appear on Reyna's face if she found out that they might have listened in her and Jason's conversation. "If you guys want to wait, you can. Me and Annabeth will wander around camp and come back soon. I don't want to face an angry Reyna." He said, smiling at Annabeth. "There's some place I want to show you."

And with that, he and Annabeth left Leo and Piper staring at the door as Percy and his girlfriend ran to the pond.

* * *

**There you go! Hopefully, that was up to your expectations. Next up will be Piper's POV. **

**Please read and review! **


	4. IV PIPER

**Here is Piper, listening into Reyna and Jason's conversation. And Jason's still a bit confused about the Reyna/Piper thing, so just bear with him!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**I****V**

**PIPER**

As Percy and Annabeth left, Leo looked at her. "Are you sure you want to wait here? I want to get on Reyna's good side." He said, blushing.

Piper rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why Leo always went for the girls that ignore and hate him. "We're going to get lost again." She reasoned with him, knowing that Leo would lead her into some place they weren't supposed to be in.

And besides, she had to admit, she was jealous of Reyna and wanted to know what kind of relationship her and Jason had before Piper came along. When Jason has slowly regained his memories as they built _Argo II_, he slowly stopped talking to her about his returned memories. Every time she asked, he would just shake his hand and say it wasn't anything big, but she would tell by the way he wouldn't look at her in the eyes that he remembered an important memory that he wasn't ready to share with her.

"Whatever you say Beauty Queen." He muttered under his breath, kicking a pinecone around. He pointed to a rock nearby the Senate House. "I'm gonna sit over there, okay? Worry about Jason all you want." She scowled at his retreating figure as she tried to listen into the conversation without getting caught.

"...and then we came here to reunite the Greeks with the Romans." Jason finished, sighing. Piper felt her heart beat faster at the sound of his voice.

Reyna's weirdly soft voice snapped Piper out of her daydream. "I'm just glad you're safe." She said, and peeking over the window slightly, Piper saw Reyna wrap her arms around Jason, who hugged her back. Feeling her heart shatter at the happy reunion, Piper wanted to look away, but she couldn't walk away from the scene. She needed to know what she was up against.

Piper cursed under her breath once again that her mother was the goddess of love. She could feel the bond of affection and love in the air. Why couldn't she feel it when she and Jason were together?

_Because no one can feel the bond of their own true love_, some voice in her head said. It sounded oddly like her mother. _I wasn't the only one to do with this_. The voice reassured her.

She winced, hating how her mother could just pop up wherever she wanted. Shaking her head, mentally trying to get her mother out of her head, she glanced back at the couple. Reyna had let go of Jason and looked at the ground. Jason chuckled softly as he poked her. "Why so gloomy Zombie King?"

She threw her hands up in anger. "Out of all the memories you could possibly remember, one of the first things you remember is that stupid nickname!" She glared at him. "What is _wrong _with you?"

He grinned at her angry expression and Piper felt her heart clench again. Had he ever grinned at her like that, so carefree and happy? As if nothing could possibly be better than angering his _friend_?

"There's nothing wrong with me." He said, walking closer to Reyna again and held her hand. Piper couldn't breathe when she he whispered in her ear so softly that she had to press her ear as close to the window as possible to hear what he said to her. "One of the first things, person I remembered was _you_."

The room went completely silent, and Piper didn't dare breathe. Did they go out?

Reyna finally looked up at him, sadness in her unguarded eyes. "What about Piper?"

Piper let herself hope when she saw Jason stiffen at the sound of her name. "What about her?" He asked carefully.

"What is she to you?" The praetor asked, her eyes searching Jason's for the truth. "I don't care what the truth is. I don't care if it hurts me. Don't lie to me Jason." She replied, some of her commanding tone seeped into her words.

Jason let their hands drop as he scratched the back of his head. "Like I told you, when I woke up on the bus, she claimed to be my girlfriend, but I couldn't remember anything, so I didn't say anything. As we went on the quest, I had developed some feelings for her, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it wasn't right, because I didn't belong in Camp Half-Blood. Then, as we were building _Argo II_, I got some of my memories back, like when we met and the fight against Krios." He bit his lip as his electric blue eyes stared at the bracelet he had on. Piper remembered seeing him subtly trying to hide it from her, but she would have never guessed its connection to Reyna.

"Then, when we arrived at Camp Jupiter, I found the bracelet in my shirt, and I remembered how I got it." He touched the black necklace hung around Reyna's neck. The daughter of Bellona closed her eyes. "And I remembered the necklace."

Piper wiped the tear from her eye as Reyna's eyes fluttered open. "Jason..." She whispered.

He let his hand drop to his side as he closed his eyes. "You mean a lot to me Reyna, but Piper does too. I don't know where I stand right now. You were there for me when we fought Krios and all the other quests we had, but Piper was there for me on this quest, and when I came back home."

Reyna's eyes slowly hardened as she stared at the clock. There was only two minutes left before the Senate meeting started. "Very well." She smiled stiffly at Jason. "Thank you for being honest."

He nodded. "No prob. I guess the meeting's gonna start, huh?" He asked, staring at the clock as well.

She rolled her eyes. "No duh Jason." The formality was back in her voice again. "You better get your _podex_ in that chair and start acting like a good praetor before I kick you to Olympus." She said sternly, pointing to the praetor chair.

"Sure thing Zombie King." He answered back, slouching on the chair.

"Better posture Grace!" He grimaced at her loud voice, but sat properly.

Seeing that the meeting was going to start any minute, Piper gestured to Leo, telling him to come over. He did, rolling his eyes. "Did you find out what you wanted?" He asked her quietly.

She glared at him. Leo put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay."

Trying to breathe more normally and acting as if she just got there, Piper brushed the dirt from her tattered shirt and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Please read and review! I appreciate it! The nicknames for Reyna and Jason will be understood later on. I'm also thinking about writing a story of one-shots of Jason's life before Hera/Juno kidnapped him, as well as a story of him killing the Trojan Sea Monster, so drop off a review and tell me what you think!**

**-DOTE (that actually spells a word...)**


	5. V ANNABETH

**Another chapter! Happy Victoria Day too! Enjoy!**

**P.S. So, some of the characters are a bit bias on who they like in terms of Reyna and Piper, but that's only because they know one of them longer than the other, so naturally, Percy would be worried about Reyna while Annabeth would be worried about Piper.**

* * *

**V**

**ANNABETH**

As Percy dragged her away to see some special place, Annabeth couldn't help but feel bad for Piper as she stared unhappily at the Senate House. She thought Piper was a nice girl for someone who had Aphrodite for a mother, and when she saw Piper and Jason together, she thought they were made for each other, until Reyna showed up. Annabeth hadn't liked her coldness towards everyone, and wondered how Percy had tolerated her. Not to mention, she was slightly familiar...

"It's not too far!" Percy said, holding tightly onto her hand. She blushed at their joined hands. After eight long months, he was finally by her side. Her stupid Seaweed Brain was back.

Annabeth stared at the pond Percy took her to. It was crystal clear, and the air smelt of flowers and happiness, if that was possible. "Why a pond?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is nothing special. I'd rather be inspecting the structures and buildings in New Rome." She loved the architecture and wanted to learn all she could possibly learn.

Percy shook his head. "Well, first off, since the Romans don't exactly like Neptune, this is the only body of water other than the Little Tiber that exists near Camp Jupiter. And," he smiled at Annabeth, making her heart flutter, "this is where I got most of my memories of you back. I would just sit here and remember our quest to the Sea of Monsters, the River of Styx...everything."

Now looking at the pond with a new perspective, Annabeth could have sworn she could see her and Percy, sailing to save Grover, and the Sirens, and every memory she and Percy shared.

Even though Annabeth smiled at the memories, she was easily consumed by the memories, nightmares of the eight months Percy disappeared from her life, and she wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.

Her smile faded, and Percy sensed her change of mood. "What's-" He started to say, but she cut him off.

Her eyes blazed of the anger and pain she felt throughout the eight months. "Look, since we were on thin ice with the Romans and I didn't want to make a big scene, I didn't say what was really on my mind." She stared him down, and Percy slowly backed away. "Don't tell me you didn't see this coming. You left for _eight _months without any notice, and worried everyone at Camp Half-Blood. Do you know how many people we sent out to look for you? Grover couldn't contact you, Rachel couldn't understand what happened to you, Tyson was begging Poseidon to find you, and I was spending every spare minute I had to look for you. You should have seen the camp! Everyone thought you might have just got up and left! You," she growled in frustration, "you _idiot_! How could you just leave me like that!" She kicked Percy in the shin, not caring that he could be seriously hurt now.

"Not cool!" Percy yelled, clutching his shin. "You give me a cut, and then you kick me!" Grimacing, Percy sighed. "You must have really missed me, huh Wise Girl?" He said quietly, looking at her with his sea-green eyes.

Annabeth smacked herself on the forehead. "Of course I missed you! You're still the same idiot you were eight months ago Seaweed Brain."

Percy gave her a crooked grin. "But I'm _your _idiot."

She laughed, her worries disappearing. "Yes, you're my brave, stupid and annoying idiot." She said, looking at Percy, her grey eyes shining with affection. Percy closed the gap and kissed her. He tasted like the sea, and Annabeth could feel her legs turning to jelly.

She broke away first, suddenly thinking of the time. She looked at her watch. Crap, only three minutes left. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand, and together, they ran to the Senate House.

They had made it there two minutes late, but Annabeth didn't care. She was finally reunited with her boyfriend, so no one could bring her spirits down.

When they burst through the door, Annabeth realized they were the last to arrive, which wasn't the best impression, but that was okay. She wasn't scared of Reyna.

Apparently, Percy was. "Sorry Rey." He said sheepishly. "We kind of got carried away..."

Octavian shot a disapproving look at Annabeth. "Look! See how much trouble _they _are causing us!" Jason cleared his throat and gave Octavian a death glare. The auger stopped accusing them immediately.

Reyna nodded coldly at them once. "This is your third and final warning Percy. Will you be late again?"

He shook his head, scratching his cut. "No praetor."

Annabeth glared icily at the praetor. "It's only two minutes. It's not like you guys discussed anything important." Gods, she hated Reyna.

Reyna's eyes hardened. "It's true, Miss Chase, that we have not discussed anything important, but we could have, if you two had arrived on time."

"You-" Annabeth wanted so badly to yell at the control freak of a leader, but Jason intervened.

"Let's just get down to business, alright?" He said, shooting a _fight-later _look at Annabeth and an unreadable look to Reyna, who seemed to understand as she turned away from Annabeth.

"Very well." She looked around the room. "This meeting was called to discuss the prophecy." She waved her hand over Piper, Percy, Jason, Hazel, Leo, and Frank. "These six were already chosen to be part of the seven demigods. Who will be the final one?"

Jason spoke up. "Reyna, it could be you."

She shook her head. "No, it cannot be me. I have a duty to my people." She bit her lip. "And from what Lupa and Bellona have told me..." She seemed to be thinking something over, until Jason nudged her. Her face was emotionless yet again. "No, I am not the child of the prophecy. I have a feeling who it is however." She raised her eyebrow at Percy, darting her eyes at Annabeth. Percy gave a subtle shake of his head and the praetor tilted her head slightly. "I believe the last demigod will appear to us sooner or later, but we need to discuss some things that the Greeks have hidden from us when they were doing their introductions earlier today."

Annabeth felt her ears burning red. What did she mean _some things the Greeks were hiding from them_?

"What do you mean praetor?" Piper spoke up, her voice sounding sweet and alluring. "We're just here to reunite the Romans and Greeks." Annabeth realized that Piper was using her charm speak to stop Reyna from making up lies.

Reyna narrowed her eyes as her two dogs growled. "Charm speak won't work here McLean."

In her dreamy state, Annabeth saw Piper freeze, her expression shocked. "How do you know..."

Reyna scoffed. "I'm a daughter of Bellona, not to mention I know some magic. I am immune to abilities that mess with my head." She held her dogs back. "Now, stop charming everyone. This is one of the things you _forgot _to mention to us Greeks."

Piper's shoulders drooped and Annabeth felt as if she woke up from a dream. "We didn't mention it because you would use it against us."

Octavian huffed. "Well, how do we know she didn't just charm speak Jason into bringing Greeks into Camp Jupiter?" He looked at Reyna. "See! They're out to destroy us!"

"Shut _up _Octavian." Jason said, his fists clenched. "Piper has not charm speak me to bring them here. The Greeks come here in peace."

Annabeth saw Piper brighten as Jason defended her. Percy nodded, agreeing with Jason. "I second that."

Reyna ignored them. "There is also a fire user, am I right?"

Annabeth and the rest of the Greeks looked at her, surprised. The Senate was whispering among themselves. "How do you know?" Annabeth asked. She glared at Jason. "Did you tell her?"

Jason shook his head, chuckling as Reyna held her hand up. The Senate immediately stopped talking to look at her expectedly. "Jason didn't tell me." She answered, her expression amused. "Don't forget I am a praetor, a child of Rome. Lupa knows everything, and tells me what I need to know."

Leo giggled nervously while Frank's eyes widened in fear. "Yeah, I can control fire." Leo confirmed, unaware of the Senate's protests.

"They're here to kill us!" Some person from the Senate cried out.

Reyna stood up, silencing the Senate once again. "No, June, they are not here to kill us, and we will combining forces with them, but they have withheld some information from us. But we will discuss that another time. We are here to talk about the quest. Will you be taking the ship?" She asked Jason, who looked at Percy.

Both male leaders nodded. Reyna sat back down. "What will you need for the quest?"

"Supplies and weapons." Piper answered, looking uncertainly at the daughter of war.

"That will be provided. I assume you will leave in a week?" She finished the statement with a question mark, staring at Jason, who nodded. "How long do you think the quest will take?" Reyna asked after a short silence.

Annabeth was thinking the same thing. If she wasn't going on the quest, how long would it be before she saw her boyfriend again? She just got him back, and in a week, he'll be gone yet again. Why did fate hate her?

Beside her, she felt Percy shrug. "I dunno. A week? Two weeks? They usually are about a week..." Percy trailed off, his expression troubled.

"I believe this quest is very important and I approve it. Does the Senate agree?" Reyna turned her attention to the Romans. They all hesitated, tore between Reyna, who was approving, and Octavian, who was disapproving the quest. They all seemed to trust Reyna more, as more than half the Senate rose their hand up as Octavian stuttered.

"B-ut-they are Greeks!" He narrowed his eyes at Piper. "Are you charm speaking them?"

Annabeth and Jason were about to argue with him, but Reyna shot yet another glare at Octavian, but this one was filled with so much disgust and force that even Annabeth was slightly intimidated. "You will not accuse them of anything unless you have proof Octavian."

"Shut up teddy bear killer." Percy's piercing stare made the auger back up, fear in his eyes. Clarisse laughed loudly at the auger's expression, ignoring the annoyed faces of some of the Senate members.

Jason and Reyna both had a smile creeping onto their faces when they saw Octavian cowering under Percy's stare. Annabeth glanced at Piper, who was, like everyone else, staring at the two praetors. The Aphrodite girl's eyes were filled with so much sorrow that even Jason took notice, and his smiled faded. _That son of Jupiter_, Annabeth thought angrily. She was disgusted at how Jason seemed to like Piper and then once he saw Reyna, he followed her around like a lost puppy. Had he forgotten all that he and Piper went through? Reyna might be his best friend and co-praetor, but he shouldn't had thrown Piper off to the side like that.

"We have discussed the basic details of the quest. That will be all until we have reached a conclusion about the last demigod. Meeting adjourned." Reyna declared, leaving the Senate, Jason following her as he smiled sheepishly at Piper, who turned away from him. Jason frowned, hesitated, but followed Reyna anyway.

Annabeth clenched her teeth as the Senate followed wordlessly after their praetors, leaving the six of them as the other Greeks decided to leave as well. Hazel was staring at Leo, who winked at her. Frank was clenching his fist as he watched Leo drool over Hazel and the daughter of Pluto was blushing. Leo had just realized that the meeting was over and with one last grin directed at Hazel, he skipped out of the House, Hazel on his heels.

Frank glared after them and stormed off, slamming the door. Percy looked at the slammed door with concern, and grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Frank and Leo are _not _going to get along very well." He whispered in her ear. "Leo reminds Hazel of a guy she used to know."

Piper looked at them uncomfortably. "I'll leave now..."

"Wait." Percy called after her. Piper looked back, confused. Annabeth was too-why was Percy calling Piper?

He looked at her guiltily. "Do you like Jason?" He asked cautiously. Annabeth looked at her boyfriend. Since when did that become his concern? He barely knew both Jason and Piper.

"...yes." Piper replied before running out the door, her cheeks flushing.

Annabeth looked at her idiot. "Why'd you ask her that?" She demanded. Annabeth knew Piper was going through a lot and having her dwell on it was not a good idea. Especially since the black-haired praetor was practically rubbing her victory in Piper's face.

Percy refused to look at her. "I just wanted to know." He replied, and she could tell he was not going to answer any further.

With a frustrated groan, Annabeth dragged her Seaweed Brain out of the Senate House so she could spend as much time as she could with him.

* * *

**Please read and review! Hopefully Annabeth is in character. I will start my story of one-shots tomorrow. They will be about some of the important memories Jason regained after the Son of Neptune. **

**-DOTE**


	6. VI HAZEL

**Here is Hazel's chpater! Thanks for the reviews guys! I tried to take all of the advice I was given, so I hope this turned out okay...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**VI**

**HAZEL**

"Sam-Leo!" Hazel shouted after him, ignoring the weird stare the Third Cohort was giving her. She must have looked like an idiot, with her windblown hair and wide eyes. But she didn't care. She wanted to know exactly who Leo Valdez was, why he had the same last name as Sammy, and how in the world does he look like a complete replica of her old boyfriend.

Leo whipped around, confused that she was running after him. She didn't blame him; she didn't _exactly _know him. "Hi..." he trailed off, grinning stupidly. Hazel figured it wasn't everyday a girl chased after him.

"...can I ask you something?" Hazel said hastily. Hopefully he doesn't think she's a creep...and weird...

Leo shrugged. "Sure Hazes." She bit her lip at the nickname. Sammy had also called her that before.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Sammy Valdez?" Hazel asked, holding her breath.

Leo whistled, running his fingers through his hair. Why in the name of Zeus is everything that the repair boy did remind her of her old boyfriend? "He was my grandfather." Hazel's shoulders drooped. So he wasn't an escaped soul like her. "But," she glanced up at him, seeing the confused look on his face, "he died before I was born, and was always talking about some girl he used to be friends with." Hazel felt her heart leap. Even after all those years, Sammy had remembered her. Leo stared at Hazel, thoughtful. "You know, my mom always said that I was exactly like him, as if he's a part of me or something."

The daughter of Pluto suddenly remembered Nico's words. _Some souls decide to be born into new lives. Sometimes they're lucky and end up being the next generation of themselves. _

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Frank storming off to the Fifth Cohort barrack and guilt filled her heart. Frank Zhang, her saviour, her hero through everything, her boyfriend...how stupid was she to run after Leo? Frank must think she'll dump him now.

Hazel looked over at Leo. His eyes were shining with confidence and happiness, just like how Sammy's did. Her heart still ached for him, she can't deny it, but she also can't forget that their time was over, no matter how much she wanted it. Even if Leo was Sammy in disguise, she had to give him up. Her new heart, the heart she got when she escaped from the Underworld, belonged to Frank. Her old heart belonged to Sammy. _Maybe next time Sammy, maybe next time. We'll be together once and for all._

And with her mind set on Frank, she waved good-bye to Leo and scrambled after Frank.

"FRANK!" Hazel screamed, ignoring the stares yet again. She was making such a fool of herself, but she didn't care. She wanted Frank to understand that she needed the closure and to know who Leo was.

He was speaking to Dakota, and turned around at her voice. His expression was hard, and Hazel could tell that he was definitely a son of Mars. "I'm talking to Dakota." He answered stiffly, turning back to their conversation. She looked over at Dakota, who shrugged and filled his mouth with Kool-Aid.

Hazel's head dropped. "Okay," she mumbled, walking away. She would talk to him later.

She heard him sigh, and he ran after her. "Wait."

She didn't dare turn around, she didn't breathe. Would he forgive her? "I'm sorry," she choked out, wrapping her arms around. "I just wanted to know, but I swear to Jupiter that I choose you. Mea pulcher elephantis," she whispered, clutching on tightly. She would not lose the best thing in her life.

His strong arms wrapped around her and he rested his head on her head. "I'm sorry I overreacted," he murmured, rubbing her back comfortably. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh, just get a room!" Dakota slurred, throwing aside his empty flask and grabbing another from a storage box under his bed. "I'm trying to enjoy my life."

The other Romans that has witnessed the reunion were nodding their heads with serious expressions but with happiness-filled eyes. They had all saw this coming, but they were Roman and duty comes first.

Frank nodded quickly before whisking him and Hazel out the door and into the light of the fading sun.

* * *

"FOOD!" Hazel heard Leo exclaim, bursting into the dining room. He grinned sheepishly when the Romans looked at him with disbelief. "Whoops," he said as he not-so-subtly tried to run away. Hazel smiled at his hyperness but thought nothing of it. The repair boy plopped himself at the praetor table, which was occupied by Reyna, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and now Leo.

As Frank and her made their way towards the crowded table, the door was pushed open again, a faun and a one-eyed _thing _emerged, a bird-like thing sitting on the big guy's shoulder. "PEEERRRRCCCCYYY!" The faun shouted, the big guy following him. "I can't believe you're safe! I wish we came earlier, but Lupa wanted to ask us something!" He hugged Percy tightly. "How have you been?"

The other guy tackled Percy as soon as the faun let go. "Brother! Ella and I are glad you are not dead!" Percy made an unintelligent sound, and the big guy let go. "Sorry Percy."

The former co-praetor massaged his arms. "It's okay Tyson. I'm fine Grover." He noticed the stares of the Romans. "This is Grover, my best friend, and this is Tyson, my brother."

"But he is a monster! Percy Jackson and the Greeks are out to kill us!" Octavian shouted, drawing his knife. "We should attack them!"

The cohorts all looked at their two praetors, waiting for a command. Jason shook his head. "They come in peace. Please lower your weapon _Octavian_." The tone in his voice turned dangerous and Hazel could feel the tension in the air as the teddy bear killer slowly lowered his knife.

"Please continue," Reyna commanded, and the dining room bustled with noise again.

Hazel and Frank unfroze and continued to walk to the table. They sat down and listened to the conversation around them. Percy and Annabeth were catching each other up while Leo was winking at every girl he saw. Piper was staring daggers at the female praetor while Jason was awkwardly trying to talk about Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Reyna was ignoring the girl's anger as she cocked an eyebrow at the idea of cabins.

Hazel was too hungry to contribute to any of the conversations, so she just started eating her dinner, and Frank did as well. They made small talk about everything _but _the quest because she didn't want to think about it anymore. Jason had just came home, she just made up with her boyfriend, and now they had to leave in a week. She hated that she was dragged into yet another quest right after she _just _returned from one.

"Stop worrying," Frank whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. He must have had noticed her change of mood. "Relax."

She nodded and tried to talk with the others. She didn't want to interrupt Percy and Annabeth though; she's happy that Percy's reunited with his girlfriend and she decided to not bother him. Leo was out of question, so that only left Piper, Reyna and Jason. It was really Jason talking and the two girls trying to listen to Jason while also giving calculated looks at each other.

"Camp Jupiter seems to be stricter than Camp Half-Blood," she commented, getting a silent _thank-you_ from Jason.

"It's fun too," Piper replied, her voice annoyed. "We don't randomly accuse people of crimes they didn't commit. And we are more open."

Reyna narrowed her hazel eyes at the Cherokee girl. "Well, Camp Jupiter may be strict, but we get things done. We show mercy to all that deserve it."

Hazel and Frank looked at each other, worried. _This might be a problem_, Hazel thought. Jason apparently thought so too, as he looked repeatedly at both girls before gesturing for Piper to leave with him. Reyna turned away, but Hazel could see the flicker of hurt in her eyes before she composed herself. Jason didn't notice, but he bit his lip at Reyna's turned away figure, but left with Piper in tow.

Percy and Annabeth stopped their conversation. The son of Neptune sighed while his girlfriend smirked, but it faltered a bit when she saw Reyna's crouched position. Hazel wanted to yell at 'Wise Girl'. She didn't even know Reyna! Hazel wanted to say something to defend her praetor, who accepted her in without even thinking about it, despite her _ability_, but knew she couldn't. She was never a commanding person anyway.

"Let's leave," she said softly, pulling on her boyfriend's hand. He nodded and they walked out the door, towards the clearing they had found in the forest. Hazel was determined to spend her last few days at camp being as happy as possible.

* * *

**_Mea pulcher elephantis:_ My handsome elephant**

**Please read and review!**


	7. VII LEO

**Sorry that it's so short! I have trouble writing Leo! But that nothing compared to Frank...just be prepared the next chapter...I don't really want to screw up their character, but they are important so...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**VII**

**LEO**

Soon after Hazel and Frank left, Percy gestured subtly at Reyna. I grinned and gave him thumbs up. He nodded his thanks and left with Annabeth, who was looking at her boyfriend with annoyance. Leo plopped down next to Reyna, who refused to look at him. "Wazz up?"

She glared at him, but he didn't back away like everyone else. Did he mention that he liked girls that hate his guts and want to kill him?"Why are you here Valdez? Leave," she demanded.

Leo flashed her a crooked grin. "No can do R." She clenched her fist at the nickname, but Leo knew she was just faking it. "You are just my type."

Reyna then did something he wasn't expecting; she laughed. "Do you not understand that you may not be _my _type?"

He frowned. Well then, this was going to be harder than he expected. "It's Jason, isn't it?"

Her face suddenly turned cold. "No. He is just my co-praetor," she replied, the tone in her voice daring him to say otherwise.

He looked at her, but couldn't find anything unusual, but he could have sworn that she liked Jason. Maybe his eyes played a trick on him? "Oh. So you're _not _going to be angry if Piper and Jason go out, right?"

She scoffed. "No."

Leo couldn't help the hope growing in his chest. "So does that mean I have a chance?"

Getting up, she rolled her eyes at me. "Not a chance," Reyna replied, walking out the door.

Leo grinned. "Talk to you later!" Leo hollered after her retreating figure.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Leo heard someone repeat over and over again behind a bush, so being the curious kid he was, Leo peeked behind the bush to find Piper, pulling her hair, frustrated.

"Uh, are you okay?" Leo asked carefully, not wanting to be yelled at by his best friend.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she put on a brave face. "I'm fine," she replied, avoiding his eyes.

He took the time as he stared at her. She had beautiful brown hair that fell perfectly down her shoulders and the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. Leo could totally see how Jason fell for her, for real. Hades, if she wasn't his best friend, he would too, but he also has his eye on that Hazes and Jason's ex-praetor, Reyna.

"Stop staring at me," she said, glaring at him. "I'm fine, okay?"

He had been friends with her for a long time, and knew she was lying. "What'd he say?" Leo asked gently, all the goofiness gone as he sat down beside her.

She stared at her lap. "He said he was sorry for not telling me about her, but he didn't want to make false assumptions since he didn't have his complete memory back. Then," her voice was softer and Leo had to lean in to hear her, "he told me he realized that he had liked Reyna, but isn't sure now, but that he also liked me. He said that he won't make a decision until he Juno gives _all _of his memories back. He has most of them, but he said that he knows he's missing a really important one," she finishes, finally looking up at him with her ever-changing eyes. "Do you think he still likes her?"

Leo shrugged. He didn't want to assume anything because he didn't know the whole story. "I dunno, but I know for a fact that he does care about you a lot, but we really don't know most of the things he and Reyna shared. Especially that bowl of jelly beans..." he paused, scratching his head. "That's really weird, but I heard Jason muttering something about a bowl of jelly beans in his sleep and then, at the meeting, there was a bowl of jelly beans!" He saw Piper narrow her eyes. "Right, off topic. Sorry. But really, everything is up to Jason, and if he thinks he wants the cold and mean girl over this sweet and amazing one," he smiled as she smiled back, "then that's his loss."

"Don't you like this 'cold and mean girl'?" Piper pointed out.

"Well, she _is _my type, am I right?" Leo replied back, grinning. "She totally reminds me of Khione."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Let's just go back to camp," she said, fixing her hair. "We need to prove to the Romans that we Greeks are as good as them."

"If not better," he added, rubbing his hands together. "Reyna mentioned something like Capture the Flag. We are totally going to dominate!" Leo exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Piper laughed at him, and he felt awesome that he could make her laugh. He was always over-shadowed by everyone else, and he had known Piper longer than Jason, if you took away the Mist-added memories. If he couldn't make his best friend laugh, then what kind of guy was he?

"Let's go repair boy," she said, pulling on his hand.

"Sure thing Beauty Queen," he replied, grinned his...what did the Romans call it? Yeah, he grinned his _podex _off.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Hehe. Sorry."

* * *

**Aw, I like Leo and Piper as friends. It's awesome. **

**Please read and review!**


	8. VIII FRANK

**So, here's Frank's chapter, but it's really just a narrative because I don't want to screw up Frank. I'm going to read SON again so I can understand Frank more.**

**I might not be able to update tomorrow because of volunteering and stuff, or maybe Saturday, but for sure on Sunday, so don't be disappointed if there's no chapter tomorrow.**

**As for the Percabeth thing, don't worry, there will be more, but I just need to clarify about the other relationships here like Frank's, Hazel's and Leo's. Just curious, who do you guys prefer? I know it's Frazel right now, but this isn't the end, trust me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**VIII**

**FRANK**

"Welcome Greeks, to our version to what Percy says is called, _Capture the Flag_. Our version is the War Games, and tonight we will have a special edition: Romans against Greeks!" Frank heard Reyna announce, sitting on Scipio, aka Skippy, and all of the Romans cheered. "Ave! Senatus Populusque Romanus!"

"Γκορ Ελλάδα!" The Greeks cried back, some of the more bulkier campers giving some of the Romans glares.

Frank winced at the additional war cries as everyone from both teams scrambled to their sides, discussing strategy.

"Okay, since Percy and Annabeth are going to be playing, then it's only fair that Jason and Reyna participate as well," Bobby pointed out. "We can totally kill them if we have our two praetors play."

Jason and Reyna looked at each other. "But who will watch over the Games?" Reyna asked, cocking her head to the side. "Someone needs to watch out for any enemies as well."

Bobby shrugged. "Just get some centurion to watch over the battlefield. I don't really care."

Reyna snorted. "You say that as if it isn't important. We dedicate our lives to protecting our home, so don't just brush this off, but very well. I will get someone to take our spots," she said, gesturing to Theresa Mason and Xavier Hudson of the Third Cohort. "You two will take Jason and my place as referees and watchers." The two officers nodded and left the group, probably getting the two spare pegasus that the Amazons had dumped into their stables.

Did Frank mention he hated horses? He had been called a _silly Chinese Canadian man _by one as he was in for the ride to his death. So the feeling was mutual.

"Senatus Populusque Romanus!" The Romans surrounding him cried again, glad that their two praetors were joining the War Games. To be honest, Frank was too. He, after all, went on the quest with Percy along with Hazel, and the both of them knew of Percy's power, and the only one to probably match it would be Jason's. And as for the other Greeks, well, he's just glad the daughter of the war goddess was on their side. No one wanted Reyna as _their _enemy.

"What do you suggest Jason?" A legionnaire from the Fourth Cohort asked, staring at the laughing Greeks.

Jason looked thoughtful. "Well, I don't know exactly what Percy's abilities are.." He trailed off, looking at Reyna. She took it from there. "From the last War Games, Percy was able to control the water in our water cannons, so we did _not _include that this time around. Instead, we installed cannons that shot out grain at the command of the Ceres kids." The Ceres kids were grinning, proud that they were being recognized. "The grain spilt will be a disadvantage for the Greeks," the praetor continued. "More likely for accidents. Fifth Cohort, you will strike first." Frank groaned with the rest of his cohort. They were always sent first to 'weaken' the enemies. "It's not what you think," the daughter of Bellona reassured them. "Your cohort is the largest of the five, by about fifteen members, so you will be able to cover more ground. You are our first line of defenders. Do not fail us."

"No prob Rey," Dakota slurred, still drinking his beloved Kool-Aid.

Jason laughed. "You might want to stop drinking for five minutes Dakota." He turned to the other cohorts. "First Cohort, I want you guys to guard. If any of the Greeks get close, knock them out, or force them on each other." They nodded at the command. Jason continued. "Third Cohort, your cohort will be in charge of distractions. Set up bombs, lead them to the pond, I don't care. They should not get one feet near the fort." Third Cohort saluted the praetor and he grinned. "Yeah, and Second Cohort, second line of defense. If our enemies somehow get too near the fort for our comfort, then it's your job to stop them in their tracks. No Greek should even step _foot _onto our fort. Understood?" The Second Cohort nodded, paying close attention to their returned praetor.

Frank smiled to himself. It was good to have their two praetors back. As much as he liked Percy, he just wasn't the same as the _Elite Duo_. That was a weird name Dakota made up for Jason and Reyna when he was completely out of it when they had a party celebrating Jason being praetor. It stuck, despite the death glares everyone got from Reyna when all the legionnaires called them that.

"One last thing," Jason added, staring at the Greeks, who were yelling some things in Greek. "When you guys are fighting them, be sure to disarm them as soon as possible." The Romans started complaining, saying that their motto was to fight to the end. "I know that isn't the usual, but we want to get their banners as well, and their strategy will be somewhat similar to ours in the respect that their more stronger attackers will be guarding their banners as well. I only want the centurions and some of the Fifth Cohort to grab their banners, got it? We need a lot of people on defense because they will probably send Annabeth or Percy to grab our banners." Every Roman saluted Jason again, except Octavian, who was scowling, but no one was paying attention to him.

"Any questions?" Reyna asked, looking around with a small smile.

"What will you and Jason be doing?" A thirteen-year-old legionnaire questioned, his hand gripped onto his _gladius _confidently.

"I will be guarding the banners with the First Cohort, and preparing myself to fight Percy," Jason answered, grinning. "That'll be interesting. And Reyna will most likely be dueling with Annabeth, and will be on first line of defense with the Fifth Cohort. Oh yeah, and Hannibal will be joining you, so just pick someone to ride him." Jason paused. "Oh yeah, and let Reyna or the Venus girls to handle Piper." Reyna's face soured slightly at the sound of the Venus girl's name, but Jason ignored her. "We don't need anyone falling into her charm speaking traps."

"That is our battle plan. Now everyone, to your places!" Reyna bellowed, and everyone scrambled to their assigned areas, shouting "Romam!" as they ran.

"Let's go Frank." Hazel said, looking at him with a smile. "We are _so _going to win this."

Frank grinned at her positive attitude. "Of course we're going to win! We have you on our side, don't we?"

His girlfriend blushed at the compliment. "I'm not the one with amazing aim." She countered as they walked to the border. There, he saw Annabeth and Percy talking, their eyes dancing with happiness. Frank was happy for his new-found friend that he almost felt bad that he was about to attack them.

"Win for us," Annabeth retorted, kissing him.

"Awww!" Frank heard Piper exclaim, emerging from behind a tree. She saw them looking at the couple as well. "I sound so much like my mother now." She said, scrunching her nose.

Hazel giggled beside him. "But they _are _cute."

Leo popped out and stood beside Piper, grinning. "You guys are _so _going down!" He proclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Hazel laughed. "As if _repair boy_."

Leo pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Why does everyone call me that?"

Before Frank could say anything back, Xavier rang a bell from his pegasus. "Ten seconds!" He yelled, still ringing the bell. "Nine, eight, seven, six..."

Frank lifted his bow up, preparing to shoot.

"Four, three, two..."

Annabeth stood alone now, Percy somewhere up in the Greek's fort.

"One! Let the War Games begin!" Xavier's voice echoed throughout the field.

Then all Pluto broke loose.

* * *

**_Γκορ Ελλάδα!:_ For Greece!**

**_Romam!:_ For Rome!**

**The next chapter will be written in Percy's POV, and since I'm not too experienced in writing battles and stuff, so just bear with me. More Percabeth in the next chapter. And Jayna, Jasper, and other couple conflicts! :D YAY!**

**Please read and review! I would really appreciate it!**


	9. IX PERCY

**I'm back! This chapter is not one of my best, but well, I suck at battle scenes. I'm not dramatic enough, but oh well!**

**Hopefully, there's enough Percabeth for your AnnabethxPercy lovers out there! Gah, I don't even know what's going on in Percy's brain, doing something like that! But then, what is his fatal flaw? *shakes head at Percy* PUT YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME SEAWEED BRAIN!**

**I wanted more Jasper, Jeyna, Frazel and Hazeo, but my story was lacking Percabeth, so here is your Percabeth fix! There will not be anymore chapters as Percabeth as this one...ish. This is just worried Percy...eh, Percabeth enough. For all of the Jeyna and Jasper fans out there, the next chapter is basically all about the conflicts between those two pairings. And some of you may know how _that's_ going to end...**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I always forget these, but I obviously don't own PJO or HoO, or anything like that. **

* * *

**IX**

**PERCY**

"One! Let the War Games begin!" Percy heard the temporary referee call out.

Everything after that was a blur. As soon as the bell rang for the last time, the Romans began to attack. Frank and the Apollo Romans shot arrows and darts at them, and took a few of Percy's team down right away. Some of the arrows and darts were dipped in some sort of sleeping potion because as soon as a dart got Travis Stroll on the forehead, he passed out immediately, sucking on his thumb.

_Wonderful_, Percy thought to himself, careful not to be hit with the sleeping arrows. He had a feeling that he would have the typical dream a demigod usually has. You know, the ones where you meet evil Mother Earth, who technically is your great grandmother or something. Yeah, Percy didn't want any of _those _dreams.

As soon as he crossed over the borderline, five kids from the Fifth Cohort advanced onto him. Percy summoned a stream of water from the little pond nearby to knock them out. Two of them were pretty stubborn, though, completely soaked but still had their weapons in hand.

"For Rome!" The older boy hollered, running towards him with his _gladius_.

Percy quickly unsheathed Riptide, smiling guiltily at the guy. He was from his former cohort, so Percy was reluctant to knock him out, but knew he had to anyway. Percy dodged the swift slashes, trying to trip the boy. He found out, however, and jumped back, a determined look on his face. Percy didn't think too much about it as he blocked the kid's weak thrusts and quickly knocked his _gladius _to the ground, and waving good-bye as the boy looked at him with disbelief.

"Watch out!" Piper shouted, pointing to a group of Romans charging towards him. Percy let his gut feeling guide him, and a huge wave from the nearby pond flooded the herd of enemies, ending with the Romans cursing angry Latin at him.

He ran and ran, slashing at all the people he passed, his mind only focusing on the banner. And Annabeth.

Speaking of his girlfriend, he looked back at her and saw her and Reyna battling it out, just past the borderline into the Greeks' territory. Percy couldn't help but laugh at the two leaders, despite their situation. It was funny how they were giving each other calculating glares, as if they were trying to outsmart each other. Right. The daughter of wisdom and the daughter of war. No one was going to win, and he had a feeling that both of them will have the same shocked reaction when they realized they are complete equals.

_The two camps are very similar. You and Jason are counterparts, just like Reyna and Annabeth,_ some creepy voice in his head explained. Percy grimaced. Life sucked for demigods-unwanted voices always popped into their heads.

Percy ignored it for the time being, because he could see Jason on top of the Roman fort, smirking when he saw the son of the sea god approaching. Percy grinned back. Time for some friendly battling.

"I see you've made it to our fort!" Jason shouted, and Percy could see the electricity travelling across his skin. It was slightly freaky, but then again, didn't he flood a bathroom on his first day at Camp Half-Blood?

"How about we make this easy for you and you just pass me the flag?" Percy shouted back, making a hurricane from the pond water to lift him in the air. When they were on the same level, Jason nodded his approval. "Nice, but what's a hurricane gonna do when lightning electrifies it?" Jason countered, and Percy heard thunder rumbling, flashes of lightning striking the Greek side where the Stroll brothers were cursing in Ancient Greek at the sky.

"Not cool!" Percy heard Travis shout while Connor was nearly struck by lightning. "Not cool at all!"

Jason rolled his eyes as he grinned at me. "Let's see if you're really as legendary and powerful as Annabeth brags on," he said, his hands bursting with electricity.

"And let's see if you're as strong and unstoppable as Reyna says you are," he retorted back, his mind slightly distracted due to the fact that Annabeth had talked about him. How could he-

_BOOM! _Percy and his hurricane moved out of the way as a lightning bolt was directed at him. "The first thing Romans learn; never get distracted during a battle!" The son of Jupiter advised him, continuing to shoot the blue and purple lightning at him.

Blue and purple lightning? He'd need to ask Jason about that _after _he defeated him.

"You're on!" Percy yelled, the sky and ocean started officially battling it out.

Percy slowly moved his hurricane closer to the fort, but Jason threw a frenzy of bolts towards him, and he was slightly peeved (okay, _really _peeved) at the fact he was getting electrocuted. His dark hair was filled with static and standing on end. He was, however, smirking when he let a wave loose at Jason, who glared at him, his praetor's bed sheet completely soaked.

Percy's hurricane was trekking dangerous ground, just two feet away, when he heard Reyna shout, "Take that Chase!"

His head whipped around so quickly that his head hurt. Sure enough, he saw Annabeth pinned down to the ground, Reyna's dagger at her throat. "I'm not praetor and the daughter of war for nothing," she stated, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

He ignored the electricity shocking his body-all he knew was that he had to get to her. He knew that Reyna wouldn't do anything to Annabeth, but he couldn't shake the protectiveness that engulfed him.

"Percy! No!" Annabeth screamed, shaking her head as best she could with something at her throat. "It's a-"

Percy didn't pay any attention to her, though. His hurricane dissolved as he ran at lightning speed towards his girlfriend, Riptide in his hand.

Reyna smirked when he arrived, slashing at the praetor. She dodged gracefully, her dagger leaving Annabeth's throat for the moment as she defended herself against the very upset Percy. "Seriously Percy? How stupid can you get? You were so near to winning too," she commented, snorting.

"Wha..." he trailed off, pausing a moment to look at a angered Annabeth. "What's she talking about?"

She didn't have to answer his question, because suddenly, loud cheering was heard from the Roman side. The confused boy turned around and saw Hazel and Frank proudly holding the Greek flag as the Romans crowded around them, cheering, "Rome! Rome!"

"But..._how_?" The bewildered boy exclaimed, Riptide dropping to the ground. "How did they get past Piper and everyone?"

Jason jumped from the fort and walked towards them. "I'll admit, I didn't think it would work that well," he said to Reyna, who rolled her eyes, smiling. "I will never underestimate you again Zombie King," he promised, ruffling her dark hair.

The female praetor ignored her co-praetor as she shook her head sadly at Percy. "I thought you would pick up some Roman traits during your stay with us, but you didn't even grasp the first lesson every Roman demigod learns when they arrive here; _never _get distracted during a battle." Annabeth glared at Percy as Reyna continued. "That strategy was to see how reliable you are, but seeing how easily you fell for our bait..." she shrugged. "Our plan was for me to fight Annabeth and then distract her with a comment on you and Jason. She looked, was distracted, so I pinned her down. Then, I shouted to catch your attention, got you away from our banner to help Annabeth, had your whole team distracted at your decision, which allowed Frank and Hazel to capture your banner without too many difficulties. Except for Piper, but Hazel was smart and made temporary earplugs."

Hazel burned at the compliment. "It was nothing," she muttered, but Frank gave her an admiring look, as well as Leo.

"Amazing job guys," Jason said, grinning at them. "I am soaked to the bone, thanks to Percy." Said boy was still shocked. He couldn't believe his fatal flaw caused them to lose.

"Where are the showers?" Piper asked, trying to rub off the dry patches of mud on her arms. "I'm starting to feel slightly itchy."

Bobby chuckled nervously. "Yeah, the mud was mixed with itching powder..." he stopped talking as Piper's face turned red. "Whoops..."

Jason smiled, trying not to laugh. "I'll show you where they are Pipes," he said, lending her a hand, but decided against it quickly. "I don't want to be itchy..." Piper laughed at his nervous expression and gestured for him to lead.

When they disappeared, Annabeth turned to me. "Didn't I tell you _not _to come after me?"

"Sorry..." he apologized, but he couldn't help how he felt about her getting hurt. "I just don't like seeing you down."

Her expression softened. "I know Percy, but this is just a game. She wasn't going to _really _injure me anyway." She forced herself to turn to Reyna, who had a unreadable expression on, again. Percy really wished she would drop her guard for once. "That was pretty clever, setting us up," his girlfriend admitted.

The war daughter nodded. "Yes, but you two really need to stop helping each other so much. If this happened during a real battle with Gaea..." she let her words float around as Percy's expression hardened. He wanted to save the world, and all the things heroes had to do, but he cared too much for Annabeth's safety too. If it were down to her life and the destiny of the world, what would he choose? Annabeth or humanity?

As much as he wanted to know the answer, he was afraid because knowing from past experiences, humanity would not have been his first answer...

_What has he gotten himself into?_

* * *

**This is as Percabeth I could possibly get without making the whole thing about them. I support them to some degree, but again, this is not focusing on them like the thousands of fanfics out there! **

**Anyway, please read and review! I appreciate every single review and alert and favourites you guys submit/add! Lurve ya! :D**

**-DOTE**


	10. X JASON

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it! Here is some Jasper...in a way, and Jayna! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**X**

**JASON**

"I'll show you where they are Pipes," Jason said, about to lend her a hand when he remembered that he could get itchy from just touching her. "I don't want to be itchy..." Piper laughed at his expression as she gestured for him to walk ahead of her.

As they left for the baths, Jason couldn't help but notice Reyna's closed-off expression and feel slightly guilty. Whoever he chose in the end, he would hurt one of the two wonderful and amazing girls. Piper always saw the good side of him, saying that it outshined the bad side of him, while Reyna...oh gods. He didn't even understand how she viewed him. She was always seeing the bad side of him, and rarely ever said anything good to him, unless she either thought he truly deserved it or she hit her head on a rock. Both ways made him feel amazing though. Piper's constant positive attitude boosted his self-esteem, and as much as he was ashamed to admit it, his ego. When Reyna praises him though, he knows she must mean it when she says it, so it brings on a whole different level of pride and happiness for him.

Gods damn it, why couldn't he choose? Why couldn't he remember Reyna so he wouldn't start anything new with Piper? Or why couldn't he just have been friends with Reyna and be with Piper, no feelings of remorse or regret, or _what ifs_?

The old saying, _everything's fair in love in war _rang in his head, and Jason couldn't help but disagree with it. _Nothing's _fair in love and war, especially when the two girls of his life were the living proof of love _and _war.

"Uh, are we even going the right way?" Piper's voice cut through his thoughts and he guiltily looked up. She was looking at him with concern and he forced a smile.

"Yeah, it's just through these doors," he replied, pushing the golden doors open.

"_Woah,_" was Piper's first reaction when she the Roman baths. Jason grinned at her amazement. He was pretty surprised when he first saw the baths too. The walls were decorated with paintings of heroes and gods, Roman words written in perfect cursive, golden doors opened to reveal porcelain tubs. There was also a huge hot tub, bubbles floating on top.

"Cool, huh?" Jason asked her, waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her trance and nodded flying to the hot tub and playing with the bubbles, giggling.

"I thought you needed a bath...?" Jason said, smirking at her. "Romans aren't all that bad, now are they?"

She laughed, throwing bubbles at him. "This is amazing! I'm gonna grab my stuff and then relax! This is _so _much better than the short showers at Camp Half-Blood!" Piper exclaimed, waving her hand at Jason. "See you later!"

As soon as she left, Jason turned back to the room, his mind trying to grasp onto a memory he had long forgotten (and Juno stole from him). He felt his cheeks heat up when he recalled the memory...

_Flashback_

_"Guys, have you seen Reyna?" Jason asked the Fifth Cohort. "Octavian demands to see her, but he won't get up from his at dinner." _

_Gwen shrugged. "Dunno. Have you checked the Second Cohort?"_

_Jason nodded. "Yeah, but they said she just left."_

_Then, Bobby walked in, grinning. "What's up?" He noticed Jason's annoyed posture. "What's wrong?"_

_"Have you seen Reyna? Octavian wants to see her," he explained yet again, his patience running out. Thanks Jupiter. _

_"Yeah, I saw her," Bobby replied. "She was just going to the baths."_

_Gwen sniggered while Jason stuttered out his response. "Oh. Uh m-maybe l-later?"_

_Bobby laughed at his nervous expression. "I don't think you should make Octavian wait. Just knock before you enter," he advised, laughing at Jason's red cheeks. "Good luck." _

_"I'll need that," he muttered before dragging his feet out the door. Gods, how did he get himself in so much trouble? He did _not _want to walk in on Reyna...indecent. That would be awkward. _

_He sighed when he arrived at the entrance. With a mental prayer to his father, Jason pushed the doors open, and peeked inside. There was no one inside because they were all at dinner, but Reyna wanted to have some time alone, and now Jason was going to ruin it. Just his day. _

_"Uh, Reyna? You in here?" Jason said, darting his eyes around and noticed the last door on the left was closed. He smiled. Reyna always like that one the best because it was the furthest away from the usually loud hot tub where everyone relaxed in. _

_He slowly tip-toed to the end of the corridor, and took a deep breath. Jason knocked, holding onto his breath. "Reyna, you there?" _

_When no one answered, he was stumped. What was he going to tell Octavian now? He wasn't scared of him, but he was the only other competition Jason had for the male praetor spot, and Octavian will somehow twist this to make him seem unreliable or something. _

_He was about to leave and make up some story when he heard someone singing. His eyes darted back at the door. It sounded like Reyna, and he didn't hear any water running; maybe she just got in..._

_Jason knocked again, but when no one answered, he slowly opened the door. He just opened it a peek when he heard someone gasp. `Who's there?" The voice said, surprised._

_"R-reyna?" Jason stumbled out, his cheeks flushing when he saw bubbles. Well, this was awkward. _

_"W-what are you doing here?" Reyna stammered, and Jason heard her grabbing for a towel. _

_"Octavian wants to see you," he explained. "He said it was really important." _

_She opened the door and Jason fell flat on his face. "Arrggg," he moaned, rubbing his nose. "I probably shouldn't have leaned on that." _

_She giggled and one hand holding the towel tight around her body, she extended one hand to help him up. "You okay Lightning McQueen?"_

_He looked up at her, a bit dizzy. He observed her, and thought she looked better with her hair down. It made her seem more...human, not all perfect and mighty. He liked how her dark hair brought out her dark hazel eyes, and he mentally slapped himself for thinking about her like that. If Reyna knew what he was thinking, oh gods, he would be a dead man. Not even Jupiter could save him. _

_Apparently, he didn't hide his thoughts well. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Reyna demanded, crossing her hands as best she could, trying to keep the towel in place. "Get out so I can change and see stupid Octavian!" Reyna shouted, slamming the door in his face. _

_As the back of his head made contact with the floor, he couldn't help but be angry at Octavian. The kid was just out to get him, wasn't he?_

_End flashback_

Groaning, Jason snapped out of his memories and pulled the golden doors open, cold air rushing over him. He gritted as goose bumps formed. He really shouldn't have stayed in there so long.

He was about to find some of his clothes so he could take a bath as well when he bumped into Annabeth. She grinned at him knowingly. "Where's Piper? Is she still in there? Where you two..." she let the question unfinished and he reddened at her assumption.

"Oh gods, _no_," he said, shaking his head quickly. "She went to get her clothes. I was just...thinking."

All of Annabeth's joking disappeared as she stared seriously at Jason. "Look, I know you and Reyna had a history, but you have to remember Piper. If you don't like her, then don't lead her on, or if you don't like Reyna, then don't lead _her _on." She sighed. "I'll admit, I was a bit harsh on Reyna before, but that was only because I didn't know her. Now that I do..." she grimaced. "I don't even know whose side I'm on anymore. But Piper's a really nice girl, and deserves someone like you in her life. Not that Reyna doesn't," she added hurriedly. "But Piper doesn't deserve this. She really thought you two had something," she finished, making him feel a lot more guiltier.

"I know," he started, silently cursing Juno in his head, "but that was the way Juno had intended it to be. I had no memories of Reyna whatsoever, so I thought I had a chance, but when I remembered, I felt really bad, so I wanted to cut it off, but I had _some _feelings for her. And now," he looked at the ground, "I don't even know what I want anymore."

Annabeth was thinking, her head tilted to the side slightly. "Maybe there's a reason you didn't remember her. I mean, Percy remembered me, and since you didn't remember Reyna..." she trailed off, looking at his unreadable expression, "maybe you two weren't meant to be," she said softly.

Jason's eyes flashed darkly as he tried to control his anger. He didn't know why, but Jason knew for a fact that that wasn't the real reason why. It peeved him that he didn't know the real reason why he couldn't remember Reyna, but he didn't like how Annabeth was subtly implying that he should be with Piper.

"I'm sure that's not the reason why," he responded, controlling the anger in his voice, but Annabeth saw right through him, and took a step back. "I don't need you to make up theories why I don't remember her, because the gods will explain that soon enough. I know that Piper's a nice girl, but this is ultimately my decision, and I don't want you to give them false lies."

Annabeth cringed at the sudden change of light blue to dark blue in his eyes. "I wasn't going to tell them anything," she whispered quietly.

He let out a groan as he tried to smile. "Sorry about blowing up Annabeth, but I just don't know." he apologized, seeing the girl's discomfort.

"It's okay," she reassured him, but Jason could see the slight fear in her eyes. "I should just leave..." He nodded as she walked away, probably to find Percy or to go back to the Fifth Cohort.

Speaking of cohorts, Jason didn't know where he was staying at for the week. He was hoping to live at his praetor house, but since Percy Jackson was the new praetor, he didn't know if Percy had taken his house. If so, what happened to his stuff?

Jason didn't want to think about his friends and family throwing away his stuff, so he walked the familiar path to Reyna's house. He would ask her where he would sleep and put his stuff.

Before he could even knock on the door, he heard Argentum growling and he bit back a smile. He saw her wanting to tackle him to the ground during the meeting, but was held back by Reyna. Aurum and Argentum were technically Reyna's dogs, but when he became friends with Reyna, she had taken a liking to him, unlike Aurum, who tried to bite him every time he got near. Reyna noticed the bond between them and deemed Jason co-owner of Argentum.

Gods, he missed his dog. When Reyna opened the door, Argentum pushed him onto the ground and he laughed. "Yeah, I'm back girl!" Jason exclaimed, laughing. "I'm back."

When Argentum finally let him get up, Jason looked at Aurum, who glared at him with his ruby eyes. "You still hate me, huh?" The automaton growled and Jason nodded. "Same old Aurum."

Reyna smiled, stroking Aurum. "He won't admit it, but he misses trying to kill you," she claimed, her eyes gazing at him.

Jason snorted. "Right, he's hated me from the start."

She chuckled as she stepped aside. "Well, I know you weren't here to just see Argentum," she implied, waiting for him to speak.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. I was just wondering about where I'm supposed to sleep..." he looked over at his old house. "Did Percy..." he let his question hang as Reyna smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I had asked him if he wanted to move in, but he didn't want to move your stuff," she replied.

"Oh," was all he said as his bit his lip. So they didn't care about...

"I mean," she interrupted his thoughts, "I tried to keep the house yours as long as I could, even after Octavian declared you dead. I always thought you would come back, but when Percy came along, he reminded me of you, so since I had to elect a praetor to take your place, I chose Percy over Octavian."

Jason couldn't keep the relieved smile off his face. After months of him wondering if anyone looked for him, he finally knew the truth. Throwing his arms around Reyna, he buried his face in her long hair. "Thanks for having faith in me," he murmured, rubbing her back.

He felt Reyna breathe sharply, her arms tightening around him as well. "You _are _our saving grace, after all," she responded, and he could feel one tear fall down her cheek. Reyna pulled herself out of his hug and grimaced. "Go take a bath," she said, scrunching her nose up. "You smell of faun."

Jason laughed. "I was going to." He took a few steps and stood in front of his old house. Jason looked back and saw that Reyna had gone back inside. He smiled to himself and searched the plant in front of the window. He remembered that he had kept a spare key there after he lost the original for three days in a row, and Reyna demanded he get two spares; one for her and one to hide in the plant.

Jason fished the key out and unlocked his door. He grinned when he found out everything to be exactly how he had left it. It seemed free of dust, which was probably thanks to Reyna. He grabbed a set of clothes from his drawer and strolled out the door.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**I'm not happy with Reyna being this...unReyna, but I know if I keep correcting, the chapter will never come out. Trust me.**

**Please read and review!**


	11. XI LEO

**Another chapter! It's sort of a filler, but I had to end the night somehow. Some awesome LeoxPiper friendship in this one! Thanks for your reviews! Awesomeness!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't get the point of these; I will NEVER own PJO or HoO-no one in their right mind would sell them to me. Don't sue me if I forget these though...**

* * *

**XI**

**LEO**

"Leo! Where did you put my sweater?" Piper shouted across the barrack of the Fifth Cohort as she flung clothes all over her bunk. "It's godsdamn chilly out there!"

He shrugged. "I don't know where your sweater is Beauty Queen!" Leo shouted back. "Why would I want it anyway?" Leo swung his feet until his whole body was lying on his bunk. He grinned, putting his arms behind his head. Finally, after months of planning and building _Argo II_, he could rest for a week before they went on yet another quest to save the world from evil Mother Nature.

You know, the normal things demigods do.

"Whose idea was it to exchange stories and stuff anyway?" Piper muttered, settling on a pink sweater one of her sisters had lent her. "Can't we just enjoy our week of relaxing before we go save the world again?"

He snorted. "Us against the mother of all monsters; that's going to be _so _much fun, considering she's also somewhat our great grandmother too!" Leo exclaimed sarcastically.

Piper grabbed his arm in a death grip as he whined. "Let gooo! You're a pain Beauty Queen!" She ignored him as she dragged him out the barrack to the _principia_. "Watch my feet!" Leo yelled as she nearly slammed the door on his feet, but luckily, he swung them out of the way quickly.

"You can totally let go of me!" Leo proclaimed, snatching his arm from his best friend's iron grip. "You're freaking strong for an Aphrodite girl," he muttered, rubbing his poor arm.

Piper scowled. "Just because we're daughters of love, that doesn't mean we're weak."

"You guys actually came?" Jason's voice came from the doorway, grinning happily at them. "I thought you two would still be arguing in the barracks."

Piper blushed. "Of course we came! Why wouldn't we?"

"I-nothing. Come on in," Jason said, changing his mind. He stepped away from the entrance and gestured for them to enter, which Leo did, grinning like an elf.

"Sup guys?" Leo said, slouching on a chair.

~**M**~**A**~**R**~**K**~**O**~**F**~**A**~**T**~**H**~**E**~**N**~**A~**

"Leo? LEO!" A voice yelled into his ear.

He jumped from his seat. "Huh! What's..." He opened his eyes to see Piper giggling at him. "Oh, it's just you." He fell asleep hearing Jason repeat their journey again, and Leo didn't want to talk about Fetus, so he dozed off, only to be woke up by Beauty Queen.

"You can sleep in a better bed if you just moved," she promised, holding out her hand. "Let's go."

He gave her a confused look. When was she this kind and helpful to him? She was always blabbing about...he spun around and saw Reyna and Jason talking to the two epic automatons.

Oh. That's why she was so out of character these days. Well, it was nice to know how much he was appreciated. He was always outshined by Jason, even in his Mist-altered memories, and it didn't really bother him before, but seeing all the other male destined demigods, Leo felt so out of place, even more then when he ran away. Frank, Jason and Percy all had better luck than him. They all had girlfriends (Jason has two girls after him!), all of them had amazing powers (why couldn't he transform into an eagle?), and natural commanding aura around them (everyone talked about how Percy was all-so mighty and powerful). What did he have? Some fire ability that's supposed to be bad luck, and some wicked skill with machinery. Not that those abilities weren't awesome, but it made him feel small compared to the other three.

Leo ignored his inner feelings and smiled at Piper, taking her offered hand. "Right behind ya."

They left the _principia_, hand in hand, and Leo couldn't help but blush. The redness caught Jason's attention as well as he turned away from Reyna to see their joined hands. He had a pained smile on his face but it was wiped away and turned confused when Reyna put a hand on his arm. Piper suddenly realized what she was doing and removed her hand, biting her lip, but Jason was already turning his attention back to Reyna, his arm on her shoulder.

Leo grimaced and walked faster, Piper right behind him. He always got the short end of the stick.

"Sorry, I just..." Piper tried to explain, but sighed. "I don't even know what's going on," she admitted, looking back at the _principia_. "I know he just got his memory back, but can't he make a decision already? I hate feeling this way."

Leo patted her on the back. "Don't worry Beauty Queen. I'm sure he'll pick you; he couldn't take his eyes off of you during the quest."

She shook her head. "I know, but that was before he got his memory back. Now that he remembers everything...I don't know if I can compete against her." Leo saw a tear fall from her eyes. "She's more prettier than me, more skilled at fighting than me, more stronger than me..," she laughed bitterly. "I'm just a daughter of love; she's the war daughter. How can I win against _that_?"

Leo pushed her chin up so she was looking right at him. "I know I'm not as good as Jason at comforting, but since you've been my best friend than he has, I'm going to try." He took a deep breath. "It's true, she's a daughter of war, and compared to your lovey dovey powers, it doesn't seem like much, but it is. You can charm speak _and _you're one of the seven of the prophecy. She's most likely not one. She's pretty, I can totally admit that, but don't downgrade yourself. You're pretty damn gorgeous Pipes. No matter what you wear or look like, you're still a Beauty Queen. She fights like a Roman; you fight like a Greek. Two different types of fighting, but both delivers the same blow if you know what you're doing. And as for who's stronger," he paused and held out his arm, a purple bruise forming from where Piper had grabbed him, "this bruise is all you need to prove your strength."

Piper looked stunned at his speech, and to be honest, he was surprised at himself too. Who knew he could be so awesome?

She flung her arms around him. "Thank you Leo," Piper whispered. "You're the best."

He stood taller, grinning from her praise. "Well, I'm not Leonardo Valdez for nothing," he bragged, but was secretly just glad his best friend was alright. For now.

They continued walking and reached the entrance to their temporary home, and Piper smiled at him. "Night Leo."

He smiled back, opening the door for her. "Night to you too Beauty Queen."

* * *

**So that's the end of the first day! I'm not writing the whole week, so the next chapter will pick up on the second-last day our seven demigods are staying at Camp Jupiter before they leave. And as for the seventh member, they will revealed in the next chapter, but it's obvious who it is. If it's not Nico (they're saving him after all), and it can't be Reyna, then who else is there possibly? Octavian? Ha, I would rather have Percy and Jason murder each other before I let _that _happen. **

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


	12. XII PIPER

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I've been not doing my homework for the past month and I have exams in a few weeks. And I'm nearly failing math, and doing awesome in English. No surprise there, huh? Anyway, here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**X****II**

**PIPER**

The days flew by. Today was the second last day until the destined seven had to leave for Greece, the original home of Olympus, and Piper couldn't wait until they left. Why? Well, it had to do with Jason.

And Reyna. Gods, how much Piper envied her. With just one look at Jason, her 'boyfriend' basically went running after her.

_He was hers to begin with,_ a voice in her head commented. _Your mother had some interesting ideas._

Piper cringed. She never got used to the 'gods can talk in your head' thing. It still scared the Hades out of her out. Not to mention she had never heard the voice of this particular god...she felt like she was being used.

"Piper? Are you even listening to me?" Piper blinked rapidly as she looked up from her plate. Leo was waving his hand across her face. "Stop zooming out! I'm trying to tell you how I'm going to upgrade my baby into a even more awesome ship!"

Piper smiled weakly, holding her plate, half of her breakfast not even touched, and got up. "Sorry Leo. I have to go," she rushed out, putting a hand on his shoulder as an apology. "I'll talk to you later," she promised, dumping her plate in the _PLATES HERE _area before flying out the door.

"Piper!" Piper whipped around, a surprised look on her face when she realized it was Jason calling her. He ran to her, looking at her in the eyes, and Piper could sense...

"Can we talk," he asked, uncomfortable. He glanced back at the dining room before gesturing for her to follow him.

Piper's heart dropped and it took all of her power to not let tears fall. She knew what was coming next; it's not like she didn't know already. She wished with all her heart that it _wouldn't _come, that she was wrong.

"Sure," she forced a smile, following him.

When they reached outside to the pond nearby where they had the War Games, Jason sat down, waiting for her to do so. She did, half a metre from him; she didn't want to make it any harder than it would be.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing he said. He looked down at his hands and sighed. "I really thought I liked you Piper," she noticed that he was calling her by her full name, "I really did, but it wasn't...reality," he finished softly, playing with his bracelet.

Piper swallowed her pain. "I get it," she tried to keep the charm speak and emotions away from her voice, "don't worry about it. I already knew this was coming. I'm glad that you're happy." And she really was. Piper always wanted for Jason to be happy; she just thought Jason would be happy with _her_, but that was before Reyna came into the picture.

Despite all the precautions she took, a traitorous tear trailed down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, but Jason saw it. He moved closer to her, and brushed her choppy hair from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated, a pained look in his eyes. "Gods, it's all my fault. Sorry Pipes. You're still my best friend," he murmured.

Right. Best friend. That's all they would ever be.

She pulled away from his warm embrace. She needed to get over him and focus on the quest. "Don't sweat it. Now go. Reyna's probably worrying about you," she responded, turning away from him. "I need some time alone."

Jason put a hand on her shoulder, getting up. "Okay," he said gently. "See you later Pipes."

Piper let not even one tear leave her ever-changing beautiful eyes until she heard Jason's footsteps fade away completely. One right after the other, the salty drops fell as soon as he disappeared. "Stupid, stupid, how could I be so stupid?" she mumbled to herself, cradling her body tightly.

"Beauty Queen?" Piper remained silent. She didn't want to deal with Leo right now. He couldn't see her like this.

"BEAUTY QUEEN!" Leo hollered, peeking from behind a tree and spotted Piper. "Oh," he said, flushing. "Didn't see you there." He sat down beside her, observing her tear-stained cheeks. His eyes darkened, a scowl replacing his usually happy smile. "What did he do?" Leo snarled, and Piper's eyes widened. He wasn't usually this...angry. In fact, Piper has never seen him mad.

"It's nothing," she said quickly, not wanting a fight to break out between her two best friends. "We just weren't meant to be." The words were painful coming from her mouth, but she knew it was the truth.

Leo hugged her, and she breathed in his familiar scent. He smelt of oil and rust, mixed with a bit of oranges. Weird, but she was used to it. "Thanks," she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder. "Again," she added.

Leo forced her to look at her. "What are friends for?" Leo asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm not _always _thinking about tools and fire, you know."

"Guys! GUYS! Leo! Piper! Come!" Piper heard Connor holler. "NOW!"

Leo glanced at the direction of Connor's voice. "What's going on?" He pulled Piper up and led her back to the entrance to the dining room. "What's up?" Leo greeted Connor, whose eyes were filled with fear.

"Ar-Mars has made an appearance," he responded, gulping. "He has an announcement."

Piper bit her lip. A visit from the god of war was probably _not _a good thing, considering they were also starting a war. "What are we waiting for, then?" Piper exclaimed. "Let's go!"

She and Leo hurried after Connor, not wanting to make the war god wait. When they arrived inside the dining room, they saw everyone kneeling except for Annabeth, Percy, Reyna, Jason, Hazel and Frank, who were speaking in hushed voices with Ar-Mars.

"Go!" Conner advised, kneeling down. Slowly, Piper and Leo walked over to the group of worried teens and god.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter," Mar's voice boomed, giving a weary smile at them. "I cannot be here for very long, but Jupiter and Minerva wanted me to confirm the seventh demigod of the quest."

"Who is it?" Percy asked, glaring slightly at Mars. "We're leaving in two days."

"It's your girlfriend, boy." Mars answered, slightly amused at Percy's reaction. Piper didn't know what was Percy's problem. Glaring at the god of war was something that she wouldn't dare try, unless she had a death wish.

Annabeth gasped as Reyna suppressed a smile. "What?" The daughter of wisdom choked out.

Mars nodded, ignoring her shocked expression. "You should have _some _understanding of the Mark of Athena, am I correct child?" Thunder boomed outside and Mars scowled. "I've said too much." He turned to the Romans and Greeks, who were looking at the group with a mixture of awe and disgust. "Romans! You will need to accept the fact that there are more Greeks than Romans on this quest, but do not worry! Your role in this war is nothing minor. Your praetor Reyna Rossland," the praetor's head snapped up when she heard her name, and Jason stiffened, "will lead Rome to victory!"

"Senatus Populusque Romanus!" Romans cheered throughout the dining hall, some of them raising swords and weapons in the air.

Reyna stood up, her head held up. "It would be my honour," she replied, bowing her head slightly to respect the god.

Mar nodded his head. "Your mother is proud demigod. Continue what you do as praetor. You have served Rome well."

Piper saw the shock at the praise go through the dark-haired girl's eyes. "Thank you Lord Mars," she said, kneeling.

"Good bye and good luck demigods," Mars said and vanished. Everyone got up and started to discuss the meeting in hushed tones until Jason cleared his throat for attention.

"You heard Mars. Annabeth Chase will be the seventh demigod. The rest of you will welcome the Greeks to our camp for the next few weeks," some people of who Piper thought were from the First Cohort started complaining, including the brat Octavian, but Reyna's golden and silver dog started to bark viciously and they shut up, looking down at their plates, "and will include them in our daily activities. Again, I am sorry to leave New Rome, but we all understand that this quest could be the line between life and death. I expect all of you to respect Reyna as your praetor and not give her any trouble. Mars has implied that there could be war here in Camp Jupiter and I expect Romans and Greeks to work together to defend New Rome. We will send Roman defenses to Camp Half-Blood with our centurions Dakota Fenns of the Fifth Cohort and Dawn DeLuce of the Fourth Cohort. Dismissed," Jason concluded, daring anyone to defy him. Surprisingly, everyone got the idea and continued with their activities.

Percy grinned at Jason, patting him on the back. "You sure know how to command a crowd," he commented, nodding his head. "I think you should be the leader."

Jason shook his head. "Nah, all of your camp's been telling me how you're more experienced and good at leading others. You should lead the quest."

The green-eyed boy snorted. "I've been given long talks about the stuff you could do. And since you are the son of Jupiter, it makes sense that you lead."

"No, you lead."

"_No_, you're more suited."

"You're more experienced."

"I have faith in you."

"I have faith in _you_."

"I-"

"Shut up! This is getting old!" Piper, along with everyone nearby looked at Hazel who had an amused expression on her face. "How about _both _of you lead? You know, co-leaders?" Hazel suggested, smiling at the approving looks she got from the two boys.

Jason looked at Percy, holding out his hand. "Truce?"

Percy nodded, shaking his hand. "We'll both be leaders."

"Praetor Reyna, praetor Jason!" A young boy came rushing in, a look of shock on his face. "Quickly! A herd of girls are coming this way, demanding to see Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson!" The panting boy rushed, pointing out at the window. Piper glanced through the glass, and sure enough, there was a group of warriors coming their way.

Percy and Annabeth grinned at each other. "That'll be Thalia and her Hunters," explained Percy, heading towards the door. "Let's go meet them."

"My sister's here?" Jason exclaimed, a smile stretching across his face. Reyna looked at him, confused, and he gave her _tell-you-about-it-later_ look before following Percy and Annabeth out the golden doors.

Hazel and Frank glanced at Reyna, who shrugged and followed everyone else out. "Too bad they don't date," Leo said beside her, a pout on his face. "They're so awesome!"

Piper rolled her eyes at him, but smiled. "Let's go repair boy."

* * *

**How do you guys feel about Peo, or whatever they call PiperxLeo? I kind of like them together, now that it is for sure that Jason and Reyna will be together. But then...never mind. I will have a new poll up that's about Hazel, Leo, Frank and Piper, so be sure to vote!**

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


	13. XIII ANNABETH

**So, if you guys haven't noticed, I update basically every day BUT Friday and Saturday. Those days, I volunteer and do group homework AND go to work. So, never expect updates on those days. **

**And without further adue, here is the next chapter in Annabeth's POV. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: When have I ever owned Percy Jackson or Jason Grace?**

* * *

**XIII**

**ANNABETH**

"Percy! I'm going to have your head!" Thalia greeted them., glaring at a sheepish Percy. "WHERE have you _been _for the past EIGHT months! Do you _not _know how worried we were? Annabeth actually cried once!" Annabeth winced when she remembered the memory. It was right after she realized he was gone. She did _not _want to go through that again.

Percy giggled like an Aphrodite girl when he saw Thalia's angry expression. "Sorry...?"

The Hunter grabbed him by the his toga, and Percy covered his face. "Sorry? That's all you can say for disappearing on us? Huh? What is _wrong _with you?"

Jason cleared his throat and Thalia's expression softened slightly at the sight of her long lost brother. "It's not his fault Thals. Juno, I mean Hera switched us around so we could reunite the two camps to defeat Gaea." The sound of the earth goddess' voice sent a shiver through Annabeth and she nodded, agreeing with the son of Jupiter.

Thalia sighed, dropping Percy, who ran straight back to Annabeth, not looking Thalia in the eye. "Very well, I won't kill him-yet. But Rachel agreed to help me...maybe next time," she decided and looked around. It seemed like she just realized they weren't the only ones here. Thalia grinned at Piper, who waved weakly back. Leo was gaping openly at the other Hunters that were ignoring him. Thalia turned to Reyna, who was observing the reunion silently. "Who are you?"

"Reyna Rossland, daughter of Bellona and praetor to the Twelfth Legion. You are Thalia Grace, I assume?" Reyna replied, raising an eyebrow at her and Jason.

Thalia nodded stiffly at the dark-haired girl who nodded back. "You seem to be no threat to Camp Jupiter, and you are welcome to stay here for as long you need to since you are a friend of Percy Jackson and sister of Jason Grace," she said, leaving. "I will leave you all to be reunited." Jason stared at her disappearing figure and turned to his sister.

"How have you been?" Jason asked, hugging Thalia. Annabeth smiled at their reunion, and saw that Percy was grinning as well.

Thalia's blue eyes shined with happiness when she hugged back. "It's good to have you back too," she said, letting go and looking at him, grinning. She glanced at Piper. "So...did you ask you-know-who out?"

Leo choked on the drink he was drinking, and both Jason and Percy looked uncomfortable. Piper was even worse. She was shifting from one foot to the other, avoiding any eye contact. "Uh, no..."

Thalia looked amused. "Why not? You really like her..."

Piper must have realized it was going to get worse and excused herself quickly, Leo following after her. Thalia glanced at their retreating figures and scrunched her brows, confused. "What the Hades happened? Why did she run away?"

Annabeth wanted to leave, but Percy gave her a _just-stay _look and she sighed. "Thalia-" Annabeth began, but Jason shook his head.

"I better explain it Annabeth," he responded, looking at his sister straight in the eye. "I haven't asked Piper out because I don't like her that way anymore."

Thalia looked shocked, her eyes widening. "What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed as she stared her brother down. "You clearly told me you liked her a few months back. What happened in that short amount of time?" Realization dawned in her eyes, and she pointed her finger at Jason. "It's that _praetor _girl, isn't it? You were staring at her a lot." When Jason nodded slowly, Thalia's eyes turned to ice as she hissed out, "So, you lead the poor girl on for months, and then when you get home, you find some more 'powerful' and more 'amazing' girl and throw her aside like a rag doll? What kind of idiot are you? Piper is an amazing girl that was beside you throughout your whole quest, awakened you from the death and _this _is how you repay her? You chase after the emotionless statue that probably is going to break your heart and shove Piper back onto the ground? She's been through a lot, Jason, and you were one of the best things that happened to her! But you run after the _stealer _and broke Piper's heart! I can't believe you're my brother," she finished, disgust clearly in her voice.

Now, Annabeth thought Jason was a calm and polite kind of person, but she was truly mistaken when Jason's normally sky blue eyes darkened to nearly black as he glared at his sister. Annabeth could see the blue lightning crackling around him as he walked closer to Thalia. Percy positioned himself in front of her, just case Jason got carried away.

Thalia's eyes widened as she backed away slowly. "Jason?"

"What in the name of Jupiter did you _just _call my girlfriend?" Jason growled, lightning blackening the grass surrounding them. "I have known Reyna for four years, and I have liked her for two years."

Thalia scoffed, disbelief clouding some of the fear in her eyes. "You're only saying that to soften the blow."

Jason jabbed a finger at her chest. "Shut up. And let me finish talking. When I got all of my memory back, I realized that I didn't actually like Piper and the memories of Reyna and I came back, so I told her that I'm sorry and we can't be together. I didn't intentionally lead her on; if I had remembered Reyna like Percy remembered Annabeth, then I wouldn't have started anything. I'm not that cruel. And, I _know _Piper's had a hard life, never being able to spend time with her father, being discriminated against for being Cherokee, I get that, but don't you think you're be bias since you don't even know the first thing about Reyna? The Golden Fleece turned you back into a human, right?" Thalia nodded, glancing nervously at the large amount of lightning that was coming from Jason. "Well, as Annabeth and Percy were retrieving it to save _you_, they destroyed Reyna and her sister's home in order to get the fleece. That was the only home they have known for years ever since their father died in combat when Reyna was eight, and they were running away from monsters. And that's not all of it. Percy and Annabeth just _had _to start a battle with pirates that captured her and her sister, and they spent _days _without proper food and accommodations until their mother Bellona sent them weapons to fight with. Then, they spent a month looking for Camp Jupiter and had to get past Lupa before entering. Her sister also left her to become an Amazon. So next time," he hissed, "don't start judging people before you get to know them."

All of the anger left Thalia and she stood there, looking around at Annabeth and Percy. Percy shrugged and smiled weakly and Annabeth mouthed a _I didn't know that was going to happen_ to her best friend. Jason groaned, the lightning leaving him as he stalked inside.

"That was...eventful," Annabeth commented, glancing uneasily at Thalia. "Uh..."

The Hunter looked torn. "I didn't know that," she mumbled, walking away. "Hunters, go in!" she commanded before going into the forest. They had no choice but to walk towards the dining room as Percy and her stood there, looking at each other.

Her boyfriend grinned, relaxing as soon Thalia was out of sight. "Well, this is an interesting morning. And it's not even lunch yet!" he exclaimed, pulling her along. "Wanna battle?"

Annabeth laughed, taking her knife out of her pocket. "Have fun losing Seaweed Brain."

"Only if it's to you Wise Girl."

* * *

**How as it? I hope you guys enjoyed! I have nothing else to say other than thanks for the reviews and reading my stories! I love you guys!**

**-DOTE**


	14. XIV REYNA

**Here's the update! Updates might be fewer due to exams, but check my profile if anything.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**XIV**

**REYNA**

Reyna ignored the yelling from Gwen and Dakota as she sped walked to her house, dropping her facade as soon she slammed the door behind her. "What else has he been hiding from me?" she mumbled to herself, changing from her casual outfit to her old sweats and a baggy t-shirt of...Jason's that she usually wore when alone. He had never asked for it back, and she wasn't going to give it back anytime soon, no matter who he chose in the end.

_Though it'll be the gorgeous Aphrodite girl in the end_, she thought to herself bitterly, sitting cross-legged in her chair, signing forms. _Just as I was about to say yes to him, Juno takes him and creates a whole new, more free and wonderful life for him. My timing _sucks_._

After a minute of signing, Reyna groaned at the pile of papers and got up, stretching and humming to herself. "_Long live the walls we crashed through, all the kingdom lights shined just for me and you..._" she trailed off when she heard someone knocking on her door. Aurum growled as Argentum barked excitedly.

Even though she had assumed it would be him, it still surprised Reyna to see Jason at her door, a sheepish and shy smile on his face, and she couldn't help but laugh at his expression, which wasn't the best move because he suddenly frowned.

"Are you laughing at me?" he demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

Reyna stifled her laughter, putting on a messed-up frown. "No. What brings you here?" Reyna finally asked, controlling her emotions. "Shouldn't you be, oh, you know, talking to your sister that you never told me about?" she spat out, turning bitter. She hated that she had told him everything and yet, he still had secrets that he had never told her. It also peeved her, though she would never say it out loud, that Piper knew before she did. _Everyone _else did. Four years meant nothing to him, huh?

Jason groaned, sensing her anger. "Reyna, I didn't even know I had a sister until now, And," he paused, and Reyna could tell that he was recalling something, "I think I remember telling you that I remember a girl with dark hair and blue eyes, right? After you told me about your...past..." he trailed off, looking hopelessly at her. "I still don't remember _everything_, but I'm sure that I've told you that before."

Reyna thought back to all their conversations and realized, he did bring up a girl like that. She bit her lip, ashamed of herself for jumping to conclusions. "Oh," was the only thing she could think of saying.

Jason laughed, closing the door behind him as he entered her house, plopping down on her leather couch. "S'okay Rey. I forgive you," he replied, grinning the crooked grin Reyna loved so much. He looked around the room, his eyes resting on the photos she had put out of the two of them after he disappeared. No one knew about them since she didn't allow anyone into her house after he left, afraid they would call her weak. "We were pretty close, huh?" Jason asked quietly, his eyes focusing on the picture of them stuffing a spoon of ice cream into each other's mouth.

She nodded curtly, avoiding his eyes. Reyna hoped he didn't notice her wearing his old t-shirt.

Unfortunately, Reyna's luck must have ran out because at that moment, he let his eyes trail to her, and Jason realized that the shirt was definitely not hers. "Is that..._mine_?" Jason asked incredulously. "Wasn't that one of my favourite shirts?"

She blushed and looked down at the dark blue shirt that said _My shirt is more awesomer than you_. "Yeah, but you never asked for it back, so I kept it." Reyna explained, avoiding his eyes.

Jason smiled and pulled her down onto the couch, slinging his right arm around her. His left hand embraced the necklace around her neck, and he looked into her eyes. Reyna forced herself to look at him straight in the eyes as well, trying not to squirm under his gaze. "Did you miss me Zombie King?" Jason whispered in her ear, and naturally, like so many other times, Reyna rested her head on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately," she answered, putting a hand on his leg. "I was stuck with Octavian for eight damn months, you know. And he asked me out. Five times," she added, disgust colouring her tone.

She felt him tense and he let his hand drop from her neck. "I heard."

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Reyna remembered that they weren't supposed to do this. Jason might still have a thing for Piper, and Reyna didn't want to get her hopes up. Forcing herself to not melt in his embrace, she removed his arm from her shoulder and sat up. He looked at her confusedly, hurt in his eyes, but she ignored it. "What did I do?" Jason asked, trying to catch her eye, but Reyna looked down at her lap.

She simply said, "Piper," and got up. "I think you should leave," forcing the words out of her mouth, opening the door for him. "Welcome back."

Jason stood up and a gust of wind slammed the door shut. Reyna forced herself not to wince. "You don't get it, do you?" Jason remarked, shaking his head.

Reyna glared defensively at him. She was officially confused. "What is there to get? You chose Barbie doll, and you're only here because you're guilty. But," she continued fiercely, "I don't care. I don't _need _an apology from you. I'll be fine. Just go back to your _girlfriend_," Reyna finished not letting any of her emotions show. She needed a clean break, and Jason will not deny her of that.

Jason looked at her with disbelief and laughed so loudly that Aurum and Argentum left the room. He stopped when he saw Reyna looking at him with annoyance. "Sorry," he choked out, out of breath from all the laughing, "but that's _seriously _thought I was here for?"

"Then _what _are you here for exactly?" Reyna demanded, shoving him against the wall. "I have no time for your games Grace."

He gently removed her hands from his chest and kissed her on the lips, to her surprise. Their lips fit perfectly, and even though they had only kissed a few times before, his lips were familiar to her, but she pushed away before she could do something stupid and gave him a death glare. "What. The. Pluto."

"What do you think," he said, amused. "I may not have all of my memories back, but I have most of the memories of you and I, and I can't believe I didn't try to ask you out again before I 'left'," he commented, gazing in her eyes. "You broke my heart that day," Jason added, pouting.

"Why?" Reyna asked harshly, but didn't know why. She just couldn't believe his words.

"Why?" Jason repeated, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I think I'm in love with you," he said innocently, like a child, and Reyna's face glowed.

"Uh," she stammered out, and she couldn't believe her stupidity. She was usually so composed and controlled; what did just seven words from Jason Grace make her stutter?

Jason chuckled, embracing her, and this time, Reyna hugged him back. "Loss for words Zombie? This is the first time."

She scowled into his shirt. "Don't ruin the moment," she said, her voice muffled by his orange _Camp Half-Blood _shirt. They stopped speaking, and Reyna was letting her guard completely down, closing her eyes when he started tracing circles on her back. She slowly lifted her head up, and Jason frowned when he saw her worried expression. "You _just _came back; now you're leaving on another stupid quest without me. Again," she realized, biting her lip.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "I know, but we'll keep in contact, no matter what," he promised, squeezing her hand. "Don't worry."

"Tomorrow's the last day, and then it's the eight months all over again," Reyna responded, sighing. "And Octavian..."

"It's fine. I was thinking about making Dakota take my spot as praetor temporary when I leave," Jason explained, smiling. "I think some leadership will serve him well."

Reyna shook her head. "I agree, but you know the Senate won't agree. They'll want Ryan to take your spot." Ryan Frontier was the male centurion of the First Cohort and was the fifth best swordsman at Camp Jupiter, after Jason, Reyna, Stewart Miller and Emily Rowler, not to mention he's friends with Octavian.

Jason grimaced. "But we'll try, won't we?" he asked hopefully. "We are the praetors; they will listen to us more than Octavian."

"Yes. Do you want to call a Senate meeting now, or after lunch?" Reyna asked, leading him to the door.

He tugged on her hand and led her to the kitchen. "Nah, we'll do it after lunch. But I want ice cream now."

Reyna giggled and started grabbing her tube of ice cream out of her freezer. "Sure," she replied. "Let's eat."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :D**

**-DOTE**


	15. XV FRANK

**Awesome. I got another chapter out. Ugh, there's not enough action or anything, but bear with me for the next two or so chapters and THEN they'll be on their way to save the world! **

**So, there has been changes to when I update. Details are up on my profile, so please check that out. Quick note though; no update tomorrow. :( Evil, evil exams. I wish Annabeth could write them for me...**

**Did anyone notice the lyrics I put in the last chapter (I know one person did! :D)? They're from a songfic I'm beginning to write about Reyna and Annabeth, and indirectly Percy and Jason...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own crap. PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan, pas moi (where did french come from?...)!**

* * *

**XV**

**FRANK**

"_Another _Senate meeting?" Leo complained beside Frank, grimacing. "Can't I just have some well-deserved sleep? I mean, we go in two days; I don't want to listen to Jason, Annabeth, Reyna and Percy blab on about Gaea and stuff." Frank agreed with him, but didn't voice his opinion.

"Just shut up Leo!" Piper exclaimed, rolling her eyes at the fire boy. "This quest determines whether or not humanity survives, basically. So what's one more meeting?"

"Should we leave now?" Hazel asked, getting up and dumping her unfinished lunch into the garbage. "We shouldn't be late."

Frank nodded. "Yeah, let's go. I wonder what it's about, though." The four of them dumped their plates in the destined place and made their way out of the dining room. Frank made sure to keep him and Hazel far away from Leo. He really didn't want to die in case Leo accidently lit the place on fire and, well, to be quite honest with himself, Frank didn't like the fact that Leo reminded Hazel of her old crush. Frank had only _just _won her over, and now, there was competition. Not to mention they were all going to go on the same quest together.

When they arrived to the _principia_, Jason and Reyna were already there, taking the jelly beans out of the bowl and placing them in some sort of arrangement on a plate. Frank had heard rumours about the jelly beans, and how they were sacred to the two praetors, but no one knew the meaning or significance of them. Jason seemed to be concentrating, moving a purple jellybean and placing it in front of a red one. Reyna shook her head and removed the purple jellybean and replaced it with a yellow one.

Hazel glanced at him, uncertain. "What are they doing?" she whispered to him, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, about to knock on the open door. "They're playing with jellybeans," he quietly stated, and Hazel glared at him.

Jason had heard their conversation and muttered a 'come in' as he scattered green jellybeans around the plate. The four of them slowly approached the chairs and sat down, trying not to look too curious.

Frank had a feeling that the silence would be broken soon, and sure enough, Leo scratched his head, peering at the plate. "What you two _doing_?"

Reyna's mouth became an _o _shape when Jason slyly knocked an orange jellybean to the side with the purple one. She shook her head and picked up the purple jellybean, popping it into her mouth. "You're here early this time," she remarked, ignoring Leo's question. Frank wondered why she avoided the question, but the expression on her face was clear to Frank that she wouldn't be explaining it anytime soon.

Jason began consuming the green jellybeans and tossed the red one to Reyna who caught it between her fingers, eating it as well. Frank saw Piper wince at their casual exchange and Leo patting her on the back.

"I'm sorry Reyna if I'm late!" Percy exclaimed, running into the room with Annabeth right behind him. "I forgot the time!"

Reyna shook her head. "No, Percy, you are not late. Please take a seat. The meeting will commence in five minutes. We will need our full Senate present."

Frank started tracing circles on the back of Hazel's hand absently throughout the five minutes as members of the Senate started to arrive, along with Octavian and the Hunters. He could hear the quiet chatter from the Greeks and the muttering coming from the Senate. Octavian entered a minute before the clock struck one, Ryan on his heels.

"This meeting will commence now," Reyna announced, staring around the room. "We have a full agenda today. We will address our first issue." She turned to Leo. "Valdez, you are taking the ship, am I right?"

Leo bobbed his head up and down. "My baby's ready to leave," he replied, grinning.

Jason cracked a smile from his praetor chair, but didn't say anything. "Will you need more weapons?" Reyna asked, clearly not amused.

"Maybe. We have a lot in the storage room, but we might need some Roman equipment..." he trailed off, thoughtful. "Imperial gold is pretty awesome."

Reyna waved June over and whispered something in her ear. June scowled but nodded, sitting back down. Reyna turned her attention back to Leo. "That will be provided. After the meeting, June will escort you to our weapons room, and you will be able to choose whatever equipment you feel you may need."

"Sweet!" Leo exclaimed, grinning.

Reyna continued. "Another issue; how will be able to contact you during your quest? The Senate and I would like to have a full report on what's happening and if anything could potentially harm Camp Jupiter. And also Camp Half-Blood," she added. "I would like to be informed."

Percy pulled some gold coins out of his jean pocket, and Annabeth followed his lead. They piled the coins on the table. "These are Greek coins,_ drachma_." Percy blushed. "You might remember Iris Messaging Reyna..." he trailed off when he saw her grimace but continued. "For everyone who doesn't know, when you find a rainbow, you say _Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering_, and you throw the _drachma _into the rainbow and shout out who you would like to see. It would be best if there was an address, but since we'd be moving around a lot, just say our names clearly," Percy explained. Frank thought that was a cool way of contacting people.

Reyna passed the coins out to the Romans. "Thank you for explaining Percy Jackson." Percy bowed his head and sat down again. Reyna glanced over at Jason and he nodded, taking over.

"As the prophecy mentioned, I will be leaving with the Greeks as well as Frank and Hazel to fulfill the prophecy. Unfortunately, this means I will be leaving my praetor position vacant yet again," Frank could have sworn to the gods that Octavian and Ryan had a glint in their eyes, "and I will need to select a centurion to fill my position," he finished, looking stiffly at Octavian. "I believe only centurions would be fit for this position for the length of time I will be away for." Frank snorted quietly at the implication Jason was getting at. Octavian was not allowed to become praetor.

Octavian clenched his fist but smiled at the praetors. Frank did not like the excitement in his eyes... "I think Ryan would be fit as out temporary centurion. He is a decent swordsman and knows the praetor duties well. I support him," Octavian said, looking directly at Jason, "I also know that he will not be distracted by anything and will be sober for all meetings." The comment sent half of the Senate snickering while the other half rolled their eyes. Dakota glared at Octavian, momentarily putting down his Kool-Aid.

Helena Summers, the new female centurion of the Frank's cohort glared icily at Octavian. "What are you getting at Octavian?"

The augur shrugged innocently. "I'm just stating my opinion Helena. Rome is a democracy, am I correct?" When she didn't reply, the teddy bear killer (Frank liked Percy's nickname for Octavian) continued. "What do you say praetors? Can you deny the fact that's he's suited for the job?"

Jason flicked his hair away from his face. "I do not deny the fact that he could potentially be suited for my position, but believe he has too many duties already, what with him being a coach for sword fighting," Ryan rolled his eyes, "so I believe he should be handed more duties. Does the Senate agree?" Frank heard mumbling and whispering as three-quarters of the Senate raised their hand up.

"But," Octavian cut in, "does the Senate agree that Ryan has the most knowledge of being praetor? He had ran in the last election, and was very close to winning." Some of the Senate members were nodding, and Frank grimaced. Why did Octavian always find things that would ruin everything? He didn't like Ryan very much after he mocked him about being a girl for using a bow.

"Yes, but we cannot forget the fact that the Fifth Cohort has helped us more than the other cohorts." Jason took a deep breath and Hazel gasped beside him. "I believe Dakota should take my place."

Now the Senate was complaining, and Dakota was shell-shocked. Frank was too; he did _not _see that coming. Dakota was a great guy, but Frank didn't think he would be able to stop drinking his Kool-Aid long enough to lead hundreds of demigods.

Octavian snorted. "Dakota? He can't even stop drinking enough to breathe." Dakota fumed at the comment, and was held back by Helena and Hunter Dobson of the Third Cohort from being able to attack Octavian.

"That is enough Octavian," Reyna's voice echoed throughout the _principia_, and the demigods turned silent as Reyna gestured for Jason to continue.

"I know there are complaints about why I have chosen Dakota as a candidate," Jason resumed, "but I believe he will be fit to lead along with Reyna. The Fifth Cohort has provided us with strong and able fighters such as Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang," Frank blushed at the compliment, "Gwen Walworth, and of course, Percy Jackson. Dakota is also an able fighter and do not forget how much he contributed to our preparations for our battle against Krios. Does the Senate remember that?" The Senate nodded their head, pondering the possibilities. Dellie Knight of the Third Cohort put up her hand. "Yes Dellie?"

She glanced at her fellow colleagues and started speaking. "Dakota," Dakota paused his drinking to nod at her, "do you believe you will be able to help our praetor lead Camp Jupiter?"

Dakota sighed and pushed his flask away from him. "Well, I may seem like a drunk guy to all of you, but I _am _capable of leading and commanding. I was not selected as centurion for no reason. So yes, if I must, I will be able to contain my Bacchus-like nature under control. That answer your question?" Dellie nodded and Dakota resumed chugging down the red drink.

"Does the Senate agree with my suggestion of deeming Dakota Walters as our temporary praetor?" Jason asked carefully, eyeing the members slowly.

A third the Senate put up their hands without a second thought, and Frank knew those were loyal followers of Reyna and Jason. Another third of them looked hesitantly at the fuming Octavian and Ryan, but slowly raised their hand up as well.

Octavian hissed quietly but nodded coldly. "Very well. Congratulations Dakota, for becoming our praetor for the time being," he said, disgust cleverly hidden in his voice.

Jason smiled and nodded, handing a purple toga to Dakota. "Here is your robe." Dakota stared at the robe, eyes wide open for a moment before slowly taking the garment. Jason grinned and they began to discuss battle strategy for if and when any armies and enemies came to attack Camp Jupiter.

"We have decided who will be returning to the Greek camp along with some of the Greeks to defend it," Reyna said. "They will leave when the seven will leave. The Hunters are welcome to stay," she added, glancing at a sheepish Thalia who shook her head.

"We'll go back to defend Camp Half-Blood as well," Thalia responded, glancing at her brother.

The Greeks nodded, relieved to have some more backup. For the next hour or so, the Greeks and Romans exchanged battle plans and strategy and argued about which was more efficient. Frank added his shooting techniques whenever he had to speak, but preferred laying back and listening to Annabeth and Reyna debating about defenses. He learned that the Greeks liked to attack indirectly, unlike the Romans who conquered everything they saw.

"Great meeting everyone. Adjourned!" Jason commanded from his praetor chair. The Senate bowed their heads slightly as they exited the _principia_. Octavian and Ryan were discussing in hushed tones as they left as well. June narrowed her eyes as she waited for Leo to get up.

Leo groaned, stretching. "Ugh, it's three already! There goes half of my afternoon!" He poked Piper. "Do you wanna go with me to check out their sweet weapons?" Leo begged. He leaned closer and whispered, "she kind of scares me."

Piper laughed and nodded. "Sure, why not." They followed an annoyed June out the door.

Frank looked over at Hazel, who was looking thoughtfully after them. "What do you want to do?" Frank asked her, getting up.

She tilted her head to the side. "I think we should pack."

He groaned as they walked out the room. "I _hate _packing. I could never fit everything in one suitcase."

Hazel giggled and took his head, dragging him to their cohort. "I'll help you out." She started running and Frank followed her, smiling the whole way.

* * *

**Ah, Octavian. When will he ever stop trying? NO ONE WANTS YOU TO BE PRAETOR! OR YOU RYAN! **

**Anyway, please read and review! I appreciate your reviews! They make my day brighter! **

**-DOTE**


	16. XVI HAZEL

**I'm BBAAACCCKKKK! Awesomeness! Sorry about not updating, but if you've gone to my profile, I had explained in depth why. This chapter's somewhat of a filler, but is more about what problems Greeks are causing in Camp Jupiter, so don't hate me!**

**I love the fact that you guys correct my horrible grammar and stuff, so continue to do so! I try my best to do what I can, but I sometimes forget...feel free to correct me on anything though. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or HoO. I only own me, myself, and I. **

* * *

**XVI**

**HAZEL**

"Red or blue shirt?" Frank asked, lifting the two pieces of clothing up for Hazel to choose from. "My suitcase won't fit both of them, and they're my favourite shirts..."

Hazel took one look at his suitcase and laughed. It was overflowing with a mismatch of items, all just clumsily thrown in. She left her bunker and went over to Frank's suitcase, dumping all the contents on his bed and started sorting it. She folded his clothes and organized his items neatly into the suitcase. When she was finished, she put the two t-shirts in, and there was still a quarter of the suitcase free. "Is that better?" Hazel said, smiling at Frank's gaping reaction.

"But...but it didn't fit when I put them in!" he exclaimed, sitting down beside her. "You're amazing," he told her, grinning. "What would I do without you..."

Hazel shook her head, getting up and continuing to pack her own things. "If you didn't throw everything in at once, you would have had more space," she pointed out, packing a few books to read during the quest, though she doubted that she would be able to be so calm.

"Hazel! Frank! Come quick! Jason wants to see you two, NOW!" Hazel whipped her head around at the yelling of Helena, their centurion after Gwen retired. She ran into the barracks, out of breath.

Frank looked quizzically at her tired form. "What's wrong, Helena?"

Helena shrugged, pointing to the temple of Jupiter. "He's in his father's temple with Annabeth, Percy, and the other Greeks. He wanted me to get you guys, and then divert Reyna's attention somewhere else. Something about her overreacting or something. Just go!" she demanded, ushering them out. "Pack later! No one wants to deal with an angry Grace!"

Hazel bit her lip as she and Frank rushed out the door, sprinting up the hill to the temple. "What do you think he wants us for?" she asked her boyfriend, keeping pace with him.

Frank didn't reply for a while. "Well, Helena said he was mad, so maybe something to do with Camp Jupiter?" He paused. "But he didn't want Reyna to know..."

Hazel was about to reply but they had reached the temple. Even though the golden doors were closed, they could still hear the arguing happening inside.

"Why did she do to them!" Hazel believed the angry voice belonged to Percy, since she could have swore on the River Styx that she heard the sound of waves crashing when he spoke.

"Hear me out," a firm and more quiet voice replied, and Hazel recognized it as Jason. It also helped that the grand doors then opened for her and Frank as if the winds were running away from the argument.

"I didn't expect hugs and kisses going around when we arrived, but I thought Romans were better than this! When I get my hands on who the Hades did this to my girlfriend..." Percy growled, Riptide in his hand.

Thunder roared outside, even though the skies were a bright blue. "_Hear me out_," Jason repeated again, and Hazel avoided the stormy eyes of their praetor like everyone else. It was times like these Hazel completely remembered how Jason was related to Jupiter. Most of the times, he was friendly and open, but when he's serious, he has the same expression as all the Jupiter statues they had around camp.

Hazel glanced around and saw Annabeth and Piper in a corner, muttering to themselves. She squinted and saw that Annabeth's blonde hair, usually in a ponytail, was let out, and in various lengths. Her hair was choppy and all over the place, like a four-year-old got hold of scissors and went crazy on their Barbie doll. The tips of her hair were also dyed a variety of colours, from pink, purple, to orange, which didn't look very good with her golden hair.

"What happened?" Hazel asked, her eyes wide open. Who would do that to Annabeth? Hazel thought Annabeth was a pretty scary person, and had an aura as strong as Percy, Jason, and Reyna, and radiated power and strength. She had a feeling the person who did this caught Annabeth sleeping or something very similar.

"It's nothing," Annabeth said in a clipped voice, shaking her head at Piper. "It's not working, Piper. Thanks for trying, though." The Aphrodite girl ignored her and continued mumbling words under her breath, doing some hand movements.

Percy glared outside. "Some idiots snuck up on Annabeth when she was sleeping and decided to mess up her hair. I bet it's those Venus girls that hang out with Octavian!" He directed his attention to Reyna again. "Why can't we tell Thalia or Reyna?"

"Tell me what?" Hazel winced and Frank squeezed her hand gently as said praetor entered the temple, wearing a baggy blue t-shirt and sweats. Reyna glared at them. "What are you hiding from me?" Her eyes scanned the temple and landed on Annabeth, who was half-blocked by Piper, who ceased her chanting. "What happened to her?" she demanded, storming over to the corner, Leo, Percy, and Jason following her. Frank and Hazel hesitated before making their way over there as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" Reyna's voice was deadly, and Hazel wanted to hide in her bed. "Who did this to her?"

"Graeca osores," Jason replied, running his fingers through his golden hair. "Qui aliud?"

Reyna growled. "Octavian," she stated simply, and everyone knew she was right. "Ipse nullum magis monitis." Jason nodded and Percy did too, slowly, and Hazel bit back a smile. Percy still didn't understand Latin very well.

Leo looked confused, and Hazel winced when she realized how much he resembled Sammy, yet _again_. "What did you two _just _say? Can you speak in, you know, _english_? You don't see us talking in Greek, do you? Because we're _nice_." Hazel stifled a laugh and got an approving grin from the son of Vulcan.

Reyna ignored him and kneeled down, assessing the damage. She turned to Piper, who gave up on her chants. "What were you doing?"

Piper blushed, looking down. "Well, I can tell that Venus girls did this because of the overuse of pink and lavender, so I thought I could use some chants that I see my stepsister use when she has a bad hair day. But obviously, I'm not very good at it."

Reyna smiled, nodding. "I see. Until you find out the correct way to say the chant, let's do it my way." She closed her eyes, focusing, her forehead creasing, and Hazel saw Jason push past Percy to stand behind Reyna, ready to catch her. A few seconds later, Annabeth's hair went back to its original length and the colour faded, and it looked as if nothing had happened. Reyna blinked, and she stumbled. Jason held on tightly to her arm and pulled her upright.

"Mihi tuum," he whispered in her ear. Reyna nodded weakly before collapsing completely.

Annabeth got over the shock of having her hair back as she rushed to Reyna. "Why'd she faint? Is she alright?" she asked, concerned.

Jason nodded, shifting Reyna so that he was carrying her bridal-style. "She's fine; she gets really worn out after doing magic. She'll wake up in a couple of minutes."

Percy nodded and swung an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Thanks Jason. Sorry for getting mad; I don't like people messing with my friends." He grimaced. "Apparently, that's my fatal flaw."

Jason chuckled. "It's fine, but I hope you don't think we're all like that. Some Romans here actually do welcome the Greeks, but Octavian's followers...not so much. They hold on too tightly to the past."

"Yeah, I know. I mean," he grinned over at Hazel and Frank, "I have two new awesome Roman friends, don't I?" He tilted his head over at them. "We _are _friends, right?"

Frank smiled and nodded. "Of course we're friends. You're cool, other than the fact you're related to demon horse Arion," he added, snorting. "_Silly Chinese Canadian baby man_."

Hazel huffed. "Arion is _not _a demon horse! He practically saved our lives!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "But he also had a colourful vocabulary. You should really train him to keep his thoughts clean, Hazel." He turned to Annabeth. "Wanna walk around New Rome again? We'll go the building you really like." Annabeth's eyes glowed with happiness as she dragged Percy out the temple.

Leo looked at Reyna, grinning. "Do you need help Jason? I could totally help you."

Jason shook his head, forcing a smile. "It's fine, Leo. I don't think she'll like me carrying her around camp like this..." He thought for a moment. "Do you guys want to skip dinner at Camp Jupiter and eat in New Rome? They have good food there," he suggested, looking around. Hazel looked at Frank, who nodded. Jason smiled and turned to Leo and Piper. "What about you guys? Pipes? Leo?"

Piper nodded, her eyes avoiding Jason. "Sure," she answered softly.

Leo bobbed his head up and down quickly. "Awesomeness!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "There was this restaurant I was keeping track of..."

Hazel and Frank excused themselves and walked out of the temple. "Why would anyone do that to Annabeth? It makes no sense," Hazel commented. "What did she do?"

Frank sighed. "It's probably to make Percy slip up or something. You saw how defensive he was. Octavian was pretty peeved when a Greek became praetor before he did."

Hazel smiled. "His expression was priceless," she agreed, staring into the distance. "I wonder what will happen on the quest." Her heart dropped when she remembered that Nico was still missing. "I hope we find Nico on the way," she said, a tear trailing down her cheek.

When Frank embraced her, Hazel closed her eyes and pretended that everything was okay. It hadn't even been two months, and she's about to complete two quests with potentially two of the world's most powerful demigods.

"It'll be fine," he murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm here for you."

The sweet moment was cut off when they hear shouts coming from the First Cohort that sounded very much like Octavian's and...another girl's? Frank and Hazel looked at each other and sighed, making their way over to where a crowd of people were already swarming into the barracks.

Frank glanced at her. "Do you really want to go?"

She sighed. "Not really, but anything that has to do with Octavian is bound to be entertaining," she said, smiling slightly.

"True that."

"...what?"

"It's slang for 'that's true'."

"...oh."

"Fail."

"Shut up!"

* * *

_**Graeca osores**_**: Greek haters**

_**Qui aliud?**_**: Who else?**

_**Ipse nullum magis monitis**_**: He gets no more warnings**

_**Mihi tuum**_**: I have your back**

**I couldn't help myself the last little bit. :D Next update is on Sunday, and the story could potentially go somewhere! Rachel will be in it!**

**And as for the prophecy, I suck at writing prophecies, but I'll do my best with the existing lines and make something no _too _pathetic, otherwise Apollo would murder me. Please read and review! They pump me up and I am able to do my math homework! Amazing!**

**-DOTE**


	17. XVII JASON

**Awesome, another chapter, and one I'm not proud of! Jeyna fans won't be too happy with me, but be honest, Jeyna's relationship shouldn't be _that _easy, so I'm gonna torture them! Awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Sadly. If I did, it'd be Jeyna. :D And Peo!**

* * *

**XVII**

**JASON**

"Earth to Jason! Dude, answer my food question!" Jason blinked rapidly as he directed his attention from Reyna's peaceful face to Leo's confused one. "What's _Supplì_?"

Jason forced a smile. "You'll see when you eat it," he promised, sitting down and readjusting Reyna's position so her head comfortably in the crook of his arm. Jason saw the subtle way Piper bit her lip, and he wanted to go comfort her, but he ignored her and his temptation to go to her. He really liked Piper, but at the end of the day, he knew he would choose Reyna, so he didn't want to give her any false hope. He still didn't forgive Juno for altering his memories...

"Seriously Sparky, you've better stop daydreaming. LISTEN TO ME!" Jason laughed at Leo's attempt to be serious.

"Let's leave; I don't like having Z-Jupiter staring at me," Piper said, smiling slightly. "It's kind of creepy."

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah. Meet me at the _principia_, okay? I'm going to take Reyna back to her house before she wakes up and attacks me."

Leo grinned. "Baklava, here I come!"

The blonde chuckled as he willed the winds to open the golden doors for him. He only walked ten steps before Reyna groaned and blinked, wide awake. "Awake now, Zombie Queen?" Jason teased her, grinning down at the confused girl.

"Wha...what happened? Where's everyone else?" she asked, trying to get up. "Where are we going?"

"I was carrying you home," Jason replied, holding her tightly despite Reyna's attempts to get up.

She huffed. "I am capable of getting home myself, thank you very much," Reyna said stiffly. "I don't _need _your help!"

Jason snorted. "You passed out when you did magic on Annabeth, so _no_, you were totally not capable of getting home yourself. I don't care if you need my help or not; I'm giving it to you anyway. Suck up your pride!"

Reyna rolled her eyes and poked him. "I can walk now. No one needs to see this, so _let me down_," she demanded, and Jason sighed, slowly allowing her to stand. She was so stubborn and afraid of being weak in front of everyone but maybe him, and that was only sometimes.

She dusted off the imaginary dust off of herself, her perfect posture back, along with the cold and emotionless mask. "Shall we walk?" Reyna said, her arms crossed across her chest.

Jason allowed her go first. "We shall, milady," he responded, biting back a smile. Reyna would sometimes go in 'formal mode' and talk old-fashioned. Jason also thought it was kind of amusing, and always answered back the same way.

As they entered back into camp, they heard Octavian yelling with a girl, but Jason couldn't recognize the voice. "What's going on?" Jason squinted, trying to make out the crowd of people surrounding the barracks of the First Cohort.

His fellow praetor scowled. "I can hear Octavian's whiny voice, so somebody's offended him."

Jason smirked. "About time. Should we go congratulate this wonderful person?"

She smiled slightly, dragging him along. "We're praetors; we should be supporting Octavian, our _amazing _augur," she scolded him playfully. "How could you?" Reyna faked a gasp, and they both broke out laughing.

"Praetors! A stranger girl popped into the First Cohort and is now arguing with Octavian about stuffed animals!" Seinna Parkin, a First Cohort member of the Senate exclaimed, interrupting their playful conversation.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Why are they arguing about stuffed animals?"

Reyna groaned and whacked him. "What in the name of Jupiter was that!" he shouted, backing away from her. "What'd I do?"

She growled in frustration. "She just said a _stranger girl popped into Camp Jupiter, _and _all _you can think about is _what they're talking about_? Seriously?"

"I was getting there!" Jason defended himself, pouting. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said, following the nervous legionnaire and his angry best friend/girlfriend/everything in-between.

The crowd quickly created a walkway for the three of them when they saw Reyna's aggravated expression. When they were inside, there were various legionnaires with their weapons positioned towards the red-haired girl screaming at their augur. Jason remembered her vaguely from Camp Half-Blood, and thirty seconds later, he internally smacked himself for not remembering her, and this time, he didn't have the 'Hera took my memory so I don't remember you' excuse anymore.

"What are you doing here Rachel? How'd you get _in _here?" Jason questioned her, confused. "And why are you talking to _Octavian _out of all people?"

Octavian scowled at the subtle insult. "I was talking to my fellow legionnaires about the future of New Rome, when _she_," he pointed an accusing finger at the annoyed Oracle, "popped out of nowhere, muttering something under her breath. When she realized she was being an idiot," Rachel glared at Octavian at that, "she started asking us about Percy. So," Octavian took out his _gladius _and pointed it in Rachel's direction, "I think she was sent here by the Greeks to kill us!"

Rachel scoffed. "Why would they do that? Percy and I are friends, and besides, I'm a freaking mortal! I don't have toilet-flooding powers or swords that can slice through mortals like they're thin air! How am I supposed to even lay a finger on you creepy people?" Rachel exclaimed before realizing her mistake, and clamped her hand tightly against her mouth, but the damage was done.

"A MORTAL! PERCY LET A MORTAL KNOW ABOUT US! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME WEAKLING! I AM OCTAVIAN DESOURO, LEGACY OF APOLLO, AUGUR AND TELLER OF THE FUTURE AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Octavian shouted, charging towards Rachel, but Jason was as fast as lightning, knocking Octavian's weapon to the floor before he could attack Rachel.

Rachel glared at him. "I'm not just a mortal, you idiot. I'm the Oracle of Apollo, and _I _can tell the future," she replied. "What the Hades is an augur?" She snorted. "Does this have anything to do with all the stuffed animals on your bed? I was beginning to think that you didn't know when to grow up and still missed your mommy," Rachel mocked him, and some of the Romans snickered.

Octavian sneered. "An augur is the Roman version of your pitiful 'Oracle'. We dissect animals and read them. Since we don't go around killing animals anymore, we've switched to stuffed animals because some idiot thought it's better for the ecosystems." He snickered. "I bet the person who thought of that were scared of dead animals." Octavian's faithful followers laughed at that.

Reyna cleared her throat, obviously bored and annoyed at their conversation. "Enough." She turned to Rachel, who was staring at her with a blank look. "Who sent you here?" she asked sharply, her eyes examining the Oracle's eyes for any lying.

Rachel winced. "It was weird. I was in my room and painting, and then, all of the sudden, some lady with goatskin," Jason and Reyna looked at each other, mouthing _Juno_, and Rachel stared at them for a moment before continuing, "popped out of nowhere and told me I had to go help some blonde kid with some prophecy, which I _refuse _to believe is you," she said, scowling at Octavian, "so I'm gonna say it's Jason," she smiled at him, and he grinned back. "And then she started saying something, and then, I stumbled into here, and laughed at his stuffed animals," she finished, ignoring the death glare Octavian was shooting at her.

"I do _not _need help with prophecies," Octavian spat out. "She's a fake."

Jason watched Rachel's eyes turn dark. "_What _did you call me?"

"Okay," Jason butted in, not wanting to have a fight break out. He gestured Seinna, who left Reyna's side, looking troubled. "Seinna, can you take Rachel to Percy and Annabeth? I'm sure they'll like to see their old friend." The legionnaire nodded and smiled at Rachel, who followed her out the door, glaring at Octavian one last time.

Jason turned back to Octavian, who had a annoyed expression on his face. "Octavian, go train with Ryan, or something. Stop causing trouble." He narrowed his eyes at the augur, who shrunk back slightly before giving him a cold nod and leaving with Ryan and a Venus girl.

Reyna slammed her fist down on a table. "Dismissed!" she shouted angrily, and the crowd disappeared faster than Leo making a move on a girl. The members of the First Cohort had enough sense to exit their barracks, muttering about practice and temples. Only him, Reyna, and Octavian's teddy bears remained, and Jason enjoyed the silence.

He enveloped Reyna in a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Don't stress," he murmured. "You'll be fine."

Jason could feel her scowling into his shirt. "Easy for you to say. You're leaving in two days, neglecting your duties as praetor _again_. Not to mention you're going to forget me yet again."

He stiffened, glaring at her dark hair. "What do you mean? I'm not going to forget you again." He hated how she always assumed he would screw up.

She laughed bitterly. "You don't think I didn't notice your oh-so-subtle actions? Every time she puts on a pout or frowns, you have the urge to run to her and comfort her. I know you do; don't lie to me!" She shoved him away, shaking her head. "You're not completely over her," Reyna said softly.

"Reyna..." Jason didn't know why she was being so complicated. He couldn't imagine life without her, and yet he was not going to see her for who-knows how long?

"I...I don't think we should be, you know, be _this_," she ended, avoiding his eyes. "Not until you're completely sure."

"Reyna, please. We've been through so much together; why?" Jason still couldn't believe what she was saying. How could he not be sure, but then he remembered his urge to comfort Piper in the temple...

"We'll be friends, no matter what," she said firmly, ignoring his question.

He stared her down, bright blue eyes staring down her dark hazel ones. They were so different, yet completely the same. Jason knew he couldn't change her mind, and stuck out his hand. "Friends," he repeated, hating the sound of the word coming from his lips. He couldn't think of him and Reyna as just _friends_, but there was Piper...

Reyna nodded. "I'll see you later."

Jason took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't crossing the line. "Uh, do you want to go to dinner with us?" he quickly stammered out. "Annabeth, Percy, Piper..." he trailed off after that. "in New Rome?" Jason added, observing her carefully.

She smiled tightly. "I can't. Sorry." She didn't sound very sorry to Jason, but Reyna was a much better actor than him. "Octavian and I have to discuss some things."

He frowned at the mention of the augur's name. "Oh." He couldn't read her expression as she sped past him, leaving only the scent of her strawberry shampoo behind.

"I hate you so much right now, Venus," he muttered, leaving and going to his praetor house as well to grab some clothes and then taking a welcoming bath.

* * *

"Are we all here?" Leo chirped, impatient. "I want me some _Supplì_!"

Percy rolled his eyes, his arm slung around his girlfriend. "Yeah, we can go." Grover nodded and Tyson clapped his hands, creating a large booming sound.

"Ella is hungry too," he said, patting the harpy. Leo ran past them, quickly handing his weapons to Julia, and ignored the shouting of Terminus as he entered New Rome.

Jason followed the excited Leo, walking beside a strangely quiet Piper. "Hey," he said, smiling at her.

Piper's eyes were a dark hazel when she looked up at him, and Jason felt a pang of pain enter his chest, and he couldn't help but compare Piper's hazel to Reyna's. Piper's eyes now were completely hazel, with sadness and confusion written all over them. Jason could always tell what Piper was thinking about by looking into her eyes. But Reyna, Jason chuckled softly, Piper raising an eyebrow at his weirdness, was completely different. Her eyes were hazel with what Jason liked to think were flecks of gold, always reminding him of royalty, or a queen, as Reyna's name meant in Spanish. She was rarely ever readable, and only a true friend of hers could decipher the emotions she kept so cleverly hidden beneath the cold mask. Jason was glad he was one of the very few to know the real Reyna.

"Where's Reyna," Piper asked, snapping him from his thoughts. "I thought she'd be here..."

Jason grimaced, handing his _gladius _to Julia. "She had to meet with _Octavian_," he responded, sighing. "No doubt he's trying to persuade Reyna into thinking the Greeks are going to kill us."

Piper managed a smile. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Reyna can handle him," she reassured him, and he felt slightly better. Juno's risky gamble of reuniting the camps won't work if not all of the Romans were on their side.

"Thanks, Pipes," he said gratefully, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You always know what to say."

She slowly edged away from him and continued to walk. Jason stared after her with confusion but followed.

"Awesomeness! We're here!" Leo shouted, dancing around Hazel, Frank, and Rachel, who were laughing.

Frank opened the door for them, and a waiter quickly made his way towards them when he recognized Jason and Percy. "Praetors Jason and Percy," Percy smiled slightly when the waiter acknowledged as a praetor still, and Jason frowned, but he wiped it off completely. Percy had retrieved the eagle from them, and Jason was more than happy about that, "where would you like to sit? By the windows? Maybe by our aquarium, or the waterfall, or up on the second floor with our skylight?"

Percy glanced at him, gesturing for him to make a choice, but Jason shook his head. Percy made weird hand movements, and Jason sighed, taking the lead. "Up by the skylight, Markus," he replied to the flustered waiter, who was eyeing the large Cyclops, Tyson with Ella perched on his shoulder. Jason didn't blame him. They were probably the weirdest crowd of people Markus had ever seen.

They followed Markus up the stairs into a private room with light beaming from the skylight and large windows. "The buildings look much better up here," Annabeth gasped, taking in everything. "How'd they make the roofs like that? I wonder if the methods were similar to what we use..." she stopped talking and glared at Percy when she caught her boyfriend making animals from the napkins. "Can't you stop acting like a five-year-old for five minutes?"

Percy stuck his tongue out. "It's not my fault I can't stay still."

"Who cares? Markus, can I have _Supplì_?" Leo asked, staring at the menu. "Woah. There's so much choices!"

Markus nodded and continued to take orders from the rest of them. Jason smiled when he saw Percy stuttering over the Latin, even though he was here for quite a while, and grinned when he heard Piper speak Latin with confidence.

It was really good to be home.

* * *

**Gah, it's so hard to work with so many people! I forget Grover and Tyson half the time, and then add them in later. **

**Anyway, how do I complicate things? I was thinking about what Chiron said in _The Lost Hero_. He said that Lupa was his counterpart, so does that mean everyone had a counterpart? I mean, it's obvious Percy and Jason are counterparts, but how about the rest? Hmm...because Octavian could make a good Luke...mixed with Rachel...**

**Please read and review! I love reading your reviews and I'm glad you guys correct me! Until next time!**

**-DOTE**


	18. XVIII LEO

**So guys, I suck. I'm sorry, but this is somewhat of a filler. I need to study for my EQAO, THEN my stupid exams, so I had little to no time to write, so this is the end result. It's basically the start of Peo! Yay! It's missing the usual dose of Jeyna and Annabeth, but there will be some more next chapter! Oooh! And Dew's in here! You can probably wonder why...**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. K, so this was something from my recent one-shot _Long Live_, but I'm gonna answer it here. So, I know Reyna has dark eyes, probably brown or some shade of that, but I've always imagined Reyna to have hazel eyes, and I'm really lazy to change it in _all _my stories, so Reyna has _dark _hazel eyes, k? Sorry about that.**

**P.P.S. So, Insanity is my second name asked me what Supplì is, and it's an italian dish native to Rome. I don't know how to explain it without saying whatever's on the website, so the link's on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Sadly.**

* * *

**XVIII**

**LEO**

"Get up Leo!" A voice shouted at him, and Leo groaned, pulling the covers over his head. "Seriously, Repair Boy, get up!" The voice continued to urge him, but he ignored it.

"Leave me alooonnnnneee," he whined, refusing to get up. "Go away."

She (at least, that's what Leo thought; he's not good in the morning) sighed and spoke again, but this time, it sounded like honey. "Leo, you will get up now and get dressed."

His eyes shot open as he sat up, pushing his covers to the side. When he saw Piper's ever-changing eyes, he realized she charmspoke him to wake up. "Not fair!" Leo said, pouting. He rubbed his eyes, stretching. "You said you wouldn't do that anymore!"

Piper shrugged. "You wouldn't get up, so I had to do something. Besides, we're leaving tomorrow and Reyna and Annabeth told me to get you so we can do one last look over of the ship." She turned around as he began to take his shirt off. "Couldn't you wait until I was out of the room," she asked, closing her eyes.

Leo smirked, tossing his dirty shirt her way. "You should have thought of that when you charmspoke to get dressed as well."

Piper rolled her eyes as she left the barracks. "Be there in ten Repair Boy!" she hollered over her shoulder, making her way back to _Argo II_.

"Chicks," Leo muttered under his breath. He grabbed his tool belt from its hook and after quickly brushing his teeth and making sure he looked like his hot self, which, by the way, he _always _looks like, Leo sprinted out of his guest room and towards his baby.

You know, the ship; not Reyna, Piper, or that cute but scary girl June. They _wish _they were his baby, but nah. As much as he loved girls, he wasn't all that good with organic life forms. Like father, like son, they say.

Leo could hear the arguing before he saw the ship. "How dare they make a replica of the original! Greeks have not brains whatsoever!" Octavian shouted, and Leo scowled. He was a stupid _augur_; what did he know about ships?

"There's a reason why it's called the _Argo II_! You got the _II_, right? And besides, we have a freaking Jason on board, anyway!" Leo heard Piper exclaim angrily back. Leo ran past the hill and saw his beloved creation surrounded by both Greeks and Romans, and his siblings admiring his ship, which Leo grinned at.

"Nice for you to join us _graeca_," Octavian sneered, and some of the Romans snickered.

"Why don't you be some use, Octavian, and help June and Hazel put away the weapons?" Reyna interrupted coldly, and Leo sent a silent _thank you _to her, but she ignored it. Octavian sent one more death glare at Leo and stalked off into the ship.

He grinned when he left and skipped over to where Piper was fighting with Drew. "What's up?" he chirped, ignoring the angry looks the two Aphrodite girls were giving him.

"Tell Ms. Dumpster Queen over here that she should stop using her charmspeak to force people to do what she needs." She snorted, which was something Leo was confused about. They snort? "I bet that's how she got Jason to like her."

Piper's face turned tomato red when she was accused. "_Excuse me_?" Leo chuckled nervously, eyeing Piper warily in case he needed to run.

Drew looked a bit scared, but hid it quickly. "Don't think I haven't heard you crying and using that to guilt Jason. You cold-hearted person. The world doesn't revolve around you, Dumpster Queen," she said bitterly, as if recalling something.

Leo pulled Piper back, her face furious. "How could you say that? _You're _the person who reinstalled that _stupid _ritual, breaking hearts, and being rude to your siblings! How could you _dare _call _me _heartless?" she said, her voice deadly. "You're just a spoiled brat."

Surprisingly, Drew didn't seem scared anymore. Leo was shocked when he heard her laugh loudly. "There's a reason for everything," she simply said before walking towards Reyna.

"That...ugh!" Piper exclaimed, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"S'okay, s'okay," Leo whispered again and again, rubbing her back soothingly, ignoring the weird looks Annabeth and Percy were giving him. "She's probably still mad about you taking her spot as leader," he tried to reason with her. "I'm here, though."

When Piper smiled at him, Leo felt his flutter, but he ignored it. This was his best friend; he did _not _like her in _that _way. But he couldn't keep the grin off his face when she replied, "Thanks, Leo. You're amazing."

Leo led her inside the ship, his arm slung around her. "No problem, Beauty Queen, no problem."

* * *

**SOOOOO SHORT! *eye twitches* Hopefully, the next chapter is slightly longer. Thanks for the support guys, for this story, and my other ones! I love you guys!**

**-DOTE**


	19. XIX REYNA

**S'yeah, the EQAO was pretty easy, except for one question, but I DIDN'T FAIL! Awesomeness! Here's Reyna's chapter! With a dose of Jeyna and a pinch of Percabeth! Hopefully, this is longer...**

**So, I've included the full prophecy, which is only two lines I've made up, since prophecies aren't that long...don't laugh at me guys!**

**Seriously, don't.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own anything but the two lame lines in the prophecy I made up.**

* * *

**XIX**

**REYNA**

"You're Reyna, right? Co-praetor of this place?" Reyna turned around to see Drew, a Greek, staring at her.

"Yes..." she replied, not sure how to respond. Judging from Piper and most of the Aphrodite cabin's reaction every time they saw the ex-counselor, Reyna saw that Drew was not very popular among her siblings.

The dark-haired girl clasped a golden locket that was hidden under the pile of necklaces. "And Jason's girlfriend?"

Reyna shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "We're just friends," she corrected, but even Reyna could tell her own voice wasn't the most confident or certain. "Nothing more. At all," she added, as if that would make it more...true.

Drew scoffed. "Riiggght. I can see the way you two look at each other; it's the only reason why Piper hates this place. Because she has competition." Drew looked her over and nodded. "You're better than Dumpster Queen, though. _But _I guess she's got good taste in guys...though she doesn't deserve him. It's wasted potential, but," she shrugged, "Mother probably insisted, so there's no point arguing about it."

"Okay..." Reyna had no idea where this conversation was going.

The Asian girl waved her hand dismissively. "Sorry, daughter of the love goddess, so I can't help but burst out in random thoughts like that." She paused, biting her lip like she was afraid about what she was going to say next. "I wanted to ask you something."

Reyna raised an eyebrow, surprised. What did she have to ask her, a Roman, nonetheless? "Go on, I don't bite."

"Can I stay here?" she blurted out, and then scowled, and Reyna could see multiple emotions in her brown eyes. "I mean, this is a pretty cool place, with hot guys, and," her eyes narrowed, "Ms. Dumpster Queen kicked me out of my own home, basically, so I was thinking I would start anew," she finished, and Reyna saw the pain the usually confident and snobby girl hid. Somehow, she reminded Reyna a bit of herself.

Reyna realized that this is what her mother was talking about, and smiled. "It's fine with me, but you'll have to go through Octavian as well. He, unfortunately, holds a lot of power here as well, and as you can tell, he doesn't like Greeks," she said, scowling when she mentioned the augur's name.

Drew smiled, shaking her head. "You don't need to worry about him. I got him to carry my luggage to the First Cohort." She shrugged. "Apparently, listening to him ramble about prophecies makes him appreciate you," she said thoughtfully. "And he's pretty hot..."

Reyna grimaced at the thought. "If that's settled, then you can live here if you want." Reyna studied the smiling beauty. "Do you mind me asking why you want to live here? Why not live in the mortal world?"

Drew smiled painfully. "It's...too dangerous in the mortal world," she explained, but the praetor could tell she was hiding something, "and besides, the baths here are gorgeous! Better than the little showers at Camp Half-Blood!" she sighed blissfully. "I could get used to that."

"They _are _pretty fantastic," Reyna agreed.

"Hey, Reyna?" A voice interrupted them, and Jason came beside her, glaring at Drew. "What do you want Drew?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Drew rolled her eyes. "I won't disrupt your love fest, Jason." Jason reddened at the comment, and Reyna wanted to kill Drew that instant, but the Asian didn't seem to get the message. "Just don't go crawling back to Pippy, alright?" she called over her shoulder, walking away.

Jason clenched his fist but tried to smile. "Do you have time?" he asked her, not looking into her eyes.

Reyna nodded her head slowly. "Yes...why?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Since we're leaving really early tomorrow, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out for the rest of today. Like before," he rushed out, finding his shoes interesting. "We could chill, as friends, and you can fill me in completely on what I've missed."

Reyna bit her lip. She really wanted to, but she was almost certain that at the end of this _hangout_, they would be a mess, somewhere between friends and a relationship, even more so than they were now. Reyna didn't like the fact that Piper would somehow sneak into his mind, but he was leaving her _again_, and she would try her best to keep this strictly friendship. "Fine," she agreed finally, a small smile creeping onto her lips when she saw his face light up.

Jason was going to say something, but Annabeth's gasp cut him off, and they ran off towards her, and Reyna saw Rachel glowing, something that didn't happen normally. "What's going on?" she asked Percy, who was gaping at the Oracle.

Rachel opened her mouth, and mist came out. She recited in a raspy voice,

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm or fire, the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death-_"

Octavian grasped his torn up teddy bear, continuing,

"_The Torch's light shall lead the way  
Two fallen leaders keep all at bay-_"

From the corner of Reyna's eye, she saw Ella chirp up, completing the prophecy,

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone  
The Mark Of Athena burns through Rome._"

Rachel collapsed, the aura around her gone, Octavian dropped the stuffed animal to the ground, eyes wide, while Ella nuzzled Tyson's head. "I see," Reyna said neutrally, but she wasn't surprised. She knew the first and last part, and her mother had hinted at the middle, so she was one of the least shocked demigods.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Where did the middle part come from? I've heard the first and last part of the prophecy, but never the middle two lines. _The Torch's light_? What is that? And _two fallen leaders keep all at bay_? What do they mean by _fallen_? Like dead?"

Reyna had a faint idea, but didn't voice it. She wasn't so sure herself, and wanted to know what the others made out of it. She saw Jason give her a worried expression, but she wasn't sure why.

"I think the full prophecy could only be said when the two camps united, which is now," Percy reasoned, grimacing at the _Wisdom's daughter walks alone_. He, along with many people, was sure that it was Annabeth. The son of the sea edged closer to his girlfriend, leading her back to the ship, murmuring something soothing to her. Reyna couldn't help but smile slightly at Percy's concern for Annabeth.

"Do not worry about the prophecy," Reyna spoke up, noticing the panicked and confused looks on the faces of the rest of the Romans and Greeks. "Continue supplying and repairing this ship as the chosen seven as well as the ones appointed to return to the Greek camp will be leaving early tomorrow morning. If you have completed your section, please return to your daily activities. Greeks, you are welcome to join us." Half of the Romans left but all the Greeks stayed except Drew and a few others.

"Wanna help me pack?" Jason said, laughing nervously. "I forgot where I placed half of my things."

Reyna rolled her eyes, but followed him to their houses. "You're such a _puer_, but _bene_, I will help you."

He slung his arm around her, squeezing her shoulders. "Did I ever tell you how awesome you are? Because if I didn't, I will now. You keep me grounded, even though that's not exactly the easiest thing to do, considering I'm the son of the god of the sky, you also remind me what to do, even if I don't approve of your methods, and whenever I'm with you, I know you've got my back," he finished quietly, and Reyna felt herself shiver. _Friends compliment each other, friends compliment each other, _she chanted over and over in her mind, but she knew it wasn't true. Her and Jason were never _just _friends; why start now?

She sighed, but did nothing. It was their last day together; she'll push the boundaries again, though they didn't stretch _that _far as she ducked when Jason was about to kiss her. "What, are you doing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Jason blushed scarlet. "Oh, I thought you forgave me," he mumbled.

She scoffed. "Not that fast McQueen. You need to suffer a bit more before I forgive you completely." She forced herself, sadly, out of his embrace and held out her hand. "Friends."

He groaned. "Again?" When she said nothing, Jason smiled mockingly, shaking her hand. "Friends."

Reyna nodded and took the spare key from behind the plant, opening the door. "Good. Now, let's help you pack, you stupid hero."

* * *

**_Puer_: Boy  
**

**_Bene_: Very well  
**

**Reyna knows something you don't know...and Jason's being the stupid _puer _he is! A hopeless romantic, to boot, but nonetheless, stupid. Gah, whose POV should I do next guys, and should I have Octavian freak out about how he isn't the only one to know prophecies any****more?**


	20. XX PERCY

**Ello! So, here is a filler/bonding chapter. I can't think of anything important due to stressing over exams, my job, and babysitting, so this is the end result. A bunch of Percabeth, dose of Jayna, Roman/Greek bonding, and a childish Octavian. **

**Don't hate me. **

**Anyway, it's in Percy's POV because I'd like to keep Piper's POV for when they board _Argo II_, which will happen in about three, four chapters. Before that, pointless fluff, more unraveling of the prophecy, and minor but important drop-ins from the gods.**

**So, for the prophecy, it said _fallen heroes_, but I will assure you right now, that the _fallen heroes _are not dead. At all. Perhaps looking at _fallen _differently will help you decode that section of the prophecy...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, why would I call myself a girl? And a teenager?**

* * *

**X****X**

**PERCY**

"Punk, are you going to help us load this ship or stare at your girlfriend like a lost puppy?" Clarisse's voice boomed from behind him. Percy grinned when he saw the burly girl walk up to him. Gods, did he miss Clarissa trying to kill him; him screaming was the sound of home.

"Where's Chris?" Percy asked innocently, earning a roll of the eyes from Annabeth.

Clarisse's face slowly reddened, and Percy smirked at the expression she was giving him. Percy was about to say something, when she grabbed his collar and lifted him up. "What did you say _punk_?" she growled dangerously, and he gulped.

"Help," he croaked, looking over at his laughing girlfriend. When she shook her head, smiling, Clarisse took the opportunity to glare at him.

"Did you expect everyone to be glad that you're back? You left the camp for eight months, you useless son of Poseidon! You left your girlfriend for eight months, worrying over your sorry, what do they call it here? _Podex_, right. Annabeth was worrying about your sorry excuse of a _podex_, and you waltz back in, smiling as if the world is alright?" Clarisse stopped talking, probably waiting for Percy to follow.

Percy laughed nervously, scared of the peeved expression on her face. "Sorry?" he squeaked out, trying to get away.

"Sorry doesn't cut it _punk_. You better defeat Gaea," the sky rumbled at the sound of Mother Earth's name, "or I'll _give _you something to be sorry about."

Percy nodded quickly and Clarisse shoved him to the ground, walking away towards Chris, who were laughing at them.

When Clarisse was a safe distance from them, Annabeth extended an arm to him., which he gladly took. "If you stopped being such a Seaweed Brain, then maybe none of this would happen to you," she advised, snorting at the disbelief in his eyes.

"Whatever," he mumbled, taking her hand. "Let's go."

Annabeth shook her head. "But we need to help," she protested, pointing to the ship. "We're leaving tomorrow!"

"And that's why we need to spend more happy times together. Besides, they have plenty of help," Percy reassured her, dragging her away from _Argo II_.

"Fine," she agreed, following him. Percy grinned and led her to a meadow beside Camp Jupiter. They sat down in the middle, her head resting in the crook of his arm, and he thought life couldn't get any better than this.

"I'm scared," Annabeth whispered, looking up at him with troubled grey eyes. "I can feel that...this isn't going to turn out well."

Percy sighed, remembering what Hera had told him. "It'll be fine," he lied, faking a smile. She didn't need him doubting the prophecy too. "I mean, what can go wrong? You're amazing, and I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

"But-" Annabeth began to say, but was cut off by footsteps.

Percy turned around, and saw two shadows running towards them. "Reyna! Give it back!" Jason's voice shouted, and Percy saw a...smiling Reyna running, laughing. Percy grinned at the sight of the carefree praetor. She was usually calm and collected, but it seemed that Jason opened up another side of her.

Reyna stopped in front of them, holding a stuffed eagle. "Did you know Jason has a stuffed animal he sleeps with?" she asked, laughter in her eyes.

Annabeth cracked a smile from beside him. "That's...interesting," she said, her eyes observing the cheerful praetor, who seemed to notice as her smile faded.

Jason finally caught up to them, his arms crossed across his chest. "Give it back," he demanded, holding out his hand.

Reyna snorted. "Oh, it's an _it_ now, huh? Weren't you calling it _Mr. Caw _five minutes ago?" she taunted, a smile spreading across her face.

Jason pouted and continued staring at her. She sighed and gave it back, and he ruffled her hair. Reyna smiled at Percy. "Sorry about ruining your, uh, date," she said, glancing at Annabeth.

Percy shook his head, laughing at the uncomfortable expression on Jason's face. "It's no problem. I'm glad you're happy Reys," he said, smiling at the female praetor.

Jason glared at him for unknown reasons and Reyna narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm always happy," she replied stiffly, and Percy internally smacked himself for saying that. Reyna didn't like people exposing the human side of her; she always had to be tough.

Annabeth shifted from his arm, and sat upright, staring the war daughter down, any friendly feelings from before gone. Percy knew something was going to happen if he didn't stop it. "Okay, see you guys later!" he rushed out, grinning stupidly at the duo as he dragged Annabeth with him into the forest.

"What was that for?" Annabeth demanded when they were far from the two praetors.

He shrugged, acting indifferent. "Is it a crime that I want to spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend?"

Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest, eyeing him suspiciously. "You and Reyna are pretty close," she commented.

Percy's eyes widened when he realized what she was implying. "Oh gods, _no_!" Percy exclaimed, cringing. "I don't like her like _that_. I would rather eat seafood than date her-you're the love of my life," he finished childishly, grinning up at her.

Annabeth broke into a smile, embracing him. "You Seaweed Brain."

Percy rolled his eyes playfully at his girlfriend's nickname for him. "Besides, she's happier with Jason," he said, thinking back to all the times Reyna locked herself in her praetor house, wondering where he was.

Annabeth sighed. "Piper is too," she countered, looking at him, "He was the best thing that happened to her," she said quietly, wincing. "Her father was kidnapped and held for ransom. Jason was what you mean to me."

Percy kissed her forehead, biting his lip. "Maybe, but Lupa told Reyna and I something right before you came. She said that the camps were very similar, despite the appearance and first impressions. She informed us that we, like the gods, have a counterpart. Jupiter is Zeus, and Zeus is Jupiter, correct?" Annabeth nodded her head and Percy continued. "Well, apparently Chiron is Lupa's Greek counterpart, and it's obvious Jason and I are counterparts, so who's the counterpart of you? Who's got Jason's back through everything like you were with me?"

Percy could see Annabeth connecting the dots, and she looked down. "Reyna," she said simply.

Percy nodded. "How would you feel if I _had _found someone at Camp Jupiter, like Jason did? What if Reyna and I got together? How would that affect you?"

Annabeth cursed. "I hate Hera."

He chuckled, rubbing her back. "She's a good person, really-Reyna, I mean. She didn't hold a grudge towards you for that long, considering what we've done to her."

She looked at him, confused, and he realized he didn't properly explain it to her. "Do you remember in the Sea of Monsters when we destroyed Circe's Island?" Percy prompted. When his girlfriend nodded slowly, he smiled darkly. "Well, she and her sister, Hylla, who, by the way, is the Queen of the Amazons, were living there, and when we released the pirates, they were captured and stuck there for days until their mother sent help." He stopped, and looked at her incredulously. "Don't you remember this? Jason practically ranted about this when Thalia yelled at him."

She closed her eyes, sighing. "I was too busy watching how they were yelling at each other."

He snorted, wrapping his arms around her and walking towards the dining room. "Pay attention next time Wise Girl. Let's go; it's lunchtime." He rubbed his stomach, feigning pain. "I could eat a bear right now."

When they entered the dining room, they see that some of the tables were mixed with Greeks and Romans, laughing and gossiping. Percy liked seeing that; this was one step closer to the reunion of demigods.

What he didn't like was the two back tables, one consisting of Octavian and his loyal followers, sneering at Rachel, and the other consisted of Rachel and a mixture of Greeks and Romans, laughing. He liked seeing Greeks and Romans getting along, but it seemed that Octavian was talking too loudly, complaining about the Oracle.

"Green mist? Sounds like Harry Potter; creepy much?" Octavian mocked, and his followers laughed along. "I'm the only true prophecy teller in the world; everyone else is a liar!" Octavian declared, but it sounded to Percy that he wasn't so sure himself.

When the table didn't respond as quickly as Octavian had liked, his face reddened and he reminded Percy of a blowfish. "Well, don't you all agree?" he screeched out, glaring at everyone.

The Romans all burst with compliments. "Oh, yes! You're the best Octavian! Best prophecy teller evar!"

Octavian was nodding happily as Percy and Annabeth settled beside Rachel. "Gotta go now," Octavian yelled to his 'friends'. "I have some _real _prophecy telling to do."

As he left, the Greeks stifled their laughter, but the augur didn't notice.

Ten minutes later, when Percy was trying to explain how it was like to sleep for months, the Stroll brothers barged in, holding a video camera. "Hey guys, look what we caught Octavian doing!" Travis exclaimed, turning on the recorder.

Percy saw Octavian walking briskly to the barracks, mumbling to himself. It wasn't too clear at the beginning, but when the augur settled down onto his bed, Percy could hear every word. "I'm the best, I'm the best. Apollo wouldn't bless me for nothing, right?" Octavian said to himself, nodding insanely. "How could that stupid mortal think she's better than me? Huh. I'm Octavian, the best. Me, me, me," he repeated, willing himself for it to be true. "She's a liar, liar, pants on fire."

Rachel snorted when Octavian began to clutch random stuffed animals, rocking himself back and forth. "I know things she doesn't know." When he slashed through multiple dolls, Percy laughed, finding the situation slightly entertaining. A eighteen-year-old rocking himself, slashing stuffed animals and whimpering. Not something you see every day.

The video stopped, and Connor smirked. "Totally keeping this for blackmailing!"

Xavier Hudson, centurion of the Third Cohort raised an eyebrow. "Want some more dirt on Octavian? I'm glad to supply you with some."

The Stroll brothers got the glint in their eyes that Percy didn't trust. Theresa Mason, his fellow centurion, rolled her eyes. "Really? Tell us more!" Connor pleaded, getting up.

Xavier stood up as well, looking at Theresa expectedly. She groaned, but got up as well, and the four of them walked out the room, chattering amongst themselves.

Rachel shook her head. "Can we lock them up somewhere where they can't get into trouble?" she asked, looking at him.

"What do you think?" Percy responded, raising his eyebrow.

"Party pooper."

"Shut up."

* * *

**RACHEL! One of my favourite characters! I need to include her in here more...**

**Anyway, got nothing else to say because I'm supposed to be studying right now...**

**Please read and review! I appreciate it so much, and it keeps me motivated! Until next time!**

**-DOTE**


	21. XXI HAZEL

**So, this is a pretty short chapter too...but it has served its purpose!**

**So, just to clarify some things, I have nothing against Preyna. But in this story, since it's Percabeth, and Jayna, Percy and Reyna are strictly friends. Imagine dating your best friend...**

**Preyna isn't such a bad pairing, but I prefer Jayna, so yeah! Don't be offended Preyna fans!**

**MY ENGLISH EXAM IS DONE! YAY! Three more exams to go. Wonderful. And I should be studying right now...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything. Sadly. If I did, Jeyna would be official.**

* * *

**XXI**

**HAZEL**

To say Hazel was surprised was stupid; she was _beyond _that. After all, after not seeing her father for years and then he just _popped out of nowhere _scared the living daylights out of her. Honestly, even demigods had limits to the weird things that happened to them on a daily basis.

Not to mention he was wearing sunglasses with creepy moving pictures of tortured souls.

"Romans, Greeks," he greeted them, surveying the crowd of stunned teenagers. "I only have a few minutes to discuss some important issues before Jupiter gets angry, so may the chosen seven, Reyna Rossland, Octavian Desouro, and Rachel Dare follow me outside please." It sounded more like a demand than a question, but Hazel followed Pluto's orders, keeping her head down.

When they reached the outside of the dining room, Pluto took off his sunglasses. When his eyes should be, there was images of dying people. "I have grave news," Pluto said, taking a quick look around, but didn't acknowledge Hazel.

_Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be dead_, Hazel thought, sighing. Her father was going to help them, but pretend she wasn't there because if he didn't, he would have no choice but send her back to the Underworld.

"I assume you all know that my Greek son, Nico, has been captured by Terra, am I correct?" They nodded their heads and the god continued. "Your job is to rescue him, because he can help you find the Doors of Death-he was very close, anyway."

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but we already knew that; was this the 'grave news'?" Percy cut in, staring at Pluto.

Pluto scowled. "No, Perseus, that was not it; I was merely reminding you of one of the tasks at hand. The grave danger?" He chuckled darkly, and pointing to Annabeth. "It's your girlfriend."

Percy gaped at the god. "She's going to be a great help!" he defended, wrapping a arm around her.

Pluto ignored his remark. "I'm here to warn Chase that she needs to judge her opinions more carefully from now on, and not to make rash decisions. And, no matter what you want to do, boy, you cannot be the only hero this time," he said, directing comment at Percy.

When no one else commented, Pluto looked over at Reyna, who was emotionless. "Your mother has told you your part, yes?" Reyna bowed her head slightly, indicating her agreement. "When the time comes, you must remember to trust your gut feeling; your mother gave you that for a reason," he advised. "You are a child of Rome; make us proud. We are not cowards, nor unfair people."

"Yes, my lord," Reyna replied, determination in her eyes.

Pluto looked over at Octavian and Rachel. "You two have been blessed by Apollo himself. I am not allowed to give out too much detail, but both of you hold the pieces. It is your choice of what you want to do with them, especially you, legacy of Apollo..." Pluto looked as if he was going to add something else, but he shook his head. "In time, everything will unfold. The rest of you," he boomed, looking around, "have a huge role to play in this war as well. Do not underestimate both yourselves and your enemies, and," he eyed Frank and Leo, "try your best to not play with fire."

Shaking his head at everyone's baffled expressions, Pluto waved his head in the air. A sudden breeze came in, and the god was gone.

"What...the..." Leo started to say, but went back to gaping. Hazel stifled her laughter as she shrugged.

Reyna eyed Octavian suspiciously. "What did he mean by that Rogue?"

Octavian chuckled nervously. "Huh? What do you mean? I have to dissect teddy bears now..." And with that, the blonde ran from the group of demigods, muttering about cotton.

Frank was staring at her with wide eyes, and she realized he was afraid for his stick. Hazel nodded, wrapping her sweater tightly around her, and Frank visibly relaxed.

"That was unexpected, but we should enjoy our last day here!" Percy exclaimed with false happiness as he dragged Annabeth with him.

"Bro, we should totally play hide-and-seek around Camp Jupiter!" Leo shouted excitedly to Jason. "That'll be so much fun!"

"Uh.." Jason looked over at Reyna with concern, but she shook her head. "Have fun Jason," she answered, walking away. Hazel rolled her eyes as she watched Jason watch Reyna leave the hallway. "Sure," Jason replied, forcing a smile.

Leo didn't notice as he turned to Frank and Hazel. "So, Piper's gonna play anyway," that earned a glare from the brown-haired girl, "do you guys wanna play? It'll be funner with more people," he said, pouting.

Hazel could tell Frank was about to refuse, but Hazel didn't see the harm of getting to know the Greeks better. "Sure," she said, slipping her hand into Frank's. "We'll play."

* * *

"Ready, set, HIDE!" Leo shouted, closing his eyes. "Twenty, nineteen..."

"Where do you want to hide?" Frank whispered, following Hazel.

Hazel ignored her boyfriend as she continued running to the First Cohort. On the side of the barrack, there were multiple bushes, but Hazel crawled in between third and fourth one. "Just follow me," she instructed quietly, feeling for the door. When she found the handle, she swung it open as best she could and gestured for Frank to follow her.

Hazel shut the trap door behind Frank and he looked around in amazement. "Where _is _this place? How did you find it?"

Hazel smiled and flicked the switch. It was a small room, dusty and only a loveseat, two chairs and a table occupied the room. The green wallpaper was faded and peeling off, and even though it looked old and insignificant, Hazel could feel the safety the room brought her, and she wondered what it was used for. "I was walking around camp, and I saw the brass handle behind the bushes, so I decided to see what it was. Turned out to be a room." Hazel looked thoughtfully around. "There's a room like this under each of the cohorts, but this only this one and the one under the Second Cohort are clean and accessible. Fifth Cohort's is damaged and full of rats," Hazel said, shivering.

"Hey, what's this book doing down here?" Frank asked, holding up a torn and dusty hardcover. Hazel peeked at the cover and read out, "Gaius Julius Octavius: One of the Best Emperors of All Time." She raised an eyebrow. "What's that doing here?"

Frank shrugged and walked over to the couch. "I was sitting down when I felt something bumpy under me, and when I lifted the cushion, there were books." He held out another dusty book and blew the dust away. "This one is about Odysseus. And the face is crossed out," Frank added, scratching his head.

Hazel looked worriedly at the books. "They weren't here before..." she trailed off, looking at the door. "Let's get out of here," she suggested, afraid of what could happen. Someone else knew about this place...

Frank noticed her scared expression and nodded, pushing the trap door open. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

They ended up being the second and third people to be found, because Piper felt bad for Leo and made obvious creaking sounds and he found her first. To their luck, as soon as they exited the bushes, Leo ran past them and deemed them out. Now they were all looking for Jason.

"Where can he be?" Leo mused, walking around aimlessly as Hazel shook her head, smiling. He reminded her so much of Sammy that it was creepy. "There's not _that _much places to hide, is there?"

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them. "This isn't funny Reyna!" Leo grinned mischievously, slowly walking closer to the shouting. "Jason, here I come..."

The sight in front of Hazel made her giggle. Jason's back was pinned to the ground as Reyna sat on top of him, polishing her dagger. She ruffled his hair, and said mockingly, "how does it feel now, McQueen? That's what you get for sneaking up on me."

Jason groaned, and tried to get up, but Reyna started to twirl her dagger around, and he sighed. "Whatever," he mumbled. Then he brightened, smirking. "I kind of like this position."

Reyna flushed scarlet, getting up as fast as lightning. Jason looked momentarily disappointed, but smiled. "Knew that was going to work," he said, poking her. "You softie."

The female praetor gripped her dagger. "I am _not _a softie. _You_ are the hopeless romantic, McQueen."

He shrugged. "Only for you, Zombie King."

Reyna threw her hands up in frustration as she walked away. "You're not making this any easier!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Maybe I don't want it easier!" Jason shouted back. "Maybe I _meant _it! Just like last time!" When Reyna didn't respond, Jason scowled. "Why is she being so difficult?" he complained. "I basically gave up my pride, _again_, and said really sappy things that made me want to wash my mouth in soap, and she _still _doesn't believe me! Godsdamnit!"

Hazel chuckled. "You know Reyna; she'll give in eventually."

Jason snorted, glancing at the direction she headed off to. "Yeah, and eventually means never."

* * *

**The last part is not really important, but I needed my daily dose of Jayna, and this came out. **

**What do you think Octavian and Pluto are hiding? Hmmm...Octavian is not who we think he is, huh? At least, in my story. **

**Please read and review! It always makes my day happy and worry-free!**

**-DOTE**


	22. XXII FRANK

**Somewhat of a filler. Who am I kidding? This is definitely a filler...with creepiness at the end. Prepare for something that you would have never thought could and would happen. **

**I apologize now for the short and horrible chapter. I just can't seem to write after potentially failing my math exam...ugh. And yesterday, I had to correct my brother's grammar as well as teaching him how to use a computer, so I had no time. SORRY! Hopefully, this never happens again...**

**Enjoy! If you can!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, then I would have a constant flow of creativity, which, as you all tell, I lack. **

* * *

**XXII**

**FRANK**

"Bro, watch where you aim your arrows!" Dakota slurred, clumsily dodging Frank's arrow. "Practice where there's no chance of killing amazing centurions."

"Well, you should look where you're going," Frank advised, eyeing the flask gripped tightly in Dakota's hand. Any Roman could tell Dakota was intoxicated...again.

Dakota crossed his arms over his chest, wagging a finger at Frank. "Now there, you shouldn't be talking to your future praetor like that. I'll give you the death penalty," he threatened playfully, wearing a mock glare.

Frank faked a bow. "Of course, dear leader."

Dakota grinned, stumbling away. "Good job!" he shouted, giving him a thumbs-up. "I like your attitude!"

Frank waited until Dakota was a small dot over the hill before shooting another arrow. Beside him, Hazel ceased her swinging and observed his aiming, smiling. "You're a really good archer," Hazel complimented him, dislodging one of his arrows for him. "I'm still surprised you're a son of Mars."

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm a descendant of him as well. The Fates might as well throw that in too."

Hazel shook her head. "I think your lineage is cool. You're one of a kind, Frank."

Frank's cheeks reddened slightly at the compliment. He stopped his training and took Hazel's hand. "How about we go for dinner, and then wander around for the rest of the evening?" he suggested, ignoring her compliment. "It's our last day here, after all."

Hazel squeezed his hand, leading him to the dining hall. "Sure."

* * *

"Then what's the point of electing a praetor?" Frank heard Octavian yell as he and Hazel entered the dining hall.

"It's not like it's for a long time. We need an authority figure over at the Greek camp so we don't get out of hand, and who better than a praetor?" Reyna replied, her eyes cold.

"Other centurions, or better yet, myself. I am an augur and I need to protect my people from these _Greeks. _Praeterita non meminerunt?"

"I do, but this is no time for that. Do you want Gaea to destroy everything we've fought for? Illud ire, Octavian," Reyna said, glaring at the blonde boy. "Nunc, relinquere."

"Ut vis, _praetor_," Octavian sneered, walking back to his seat.

Reyna scowled, but walked towards Jason's table, and Hazel and Frank joined her. "What did he want?" Frank asked, staring at the food that magically appeared in front of them. "You seemed mad."

Reyna narrowed her eyes, stabbing her celery. "He wanted Ryan and him to accompany the group going back to the Greek camp, but I chose Dakota because I believe that if half of the demigods are going to be there, then they would need a Roman leader to follow and lead them. And since the least trusted will be staying in Camp Jupiter, I have to remain here so Octavian's followers won't get out of hand." Her expression darkened as she clutched her fork tighter. "If I send Octavian or Ryan over to the Greek camp, they'll find some way to ruin the already thin line of friendship we have here."

Jason slowly took the poor fork out of her death grip and smiled. "It'll be fine," he promised. "Leave most of the saving up to us."

Reyna snorted, plopping a cherry into her mouth. "I'm a daughter of Bellona; I can't just _sit _there and let you have _all _the fun McQueen."

Percy laughed. "You guys are like a old married couple," he observed, and got the a glare and a roll of the eyes.

"Well, as least it's better than you and Annabeth making kissy faces to each other every two minutes," Reyna pointed out, scrunching up her nose. "Now I know why you're Greek."

Both Annabeth and Percy blushed at this. "S-shut up!" Percy said, crossing his arms.

"Hehe, this-s is funny," Dakota hiccupped, pushing his flask away and wiping the green liquid running down his mouth. "No more kiwi-cherry for the win!"

"Praetors, praetors!" A young red-haired boy with grey eyes ran to their table, eyes wide. He was gasping, clutching a bloodied blue purse. "She's...she's gone," he said quietly, blinking back the tears.

The whole room went dead silent as Reyna and Jason both got up, eyes hard. "What happened?" Reyna demanded, walking over to the boy, Jason on her heels. "What got her?"

"I don't know," he choked out. "I turned my back for no more than thirty seconds, picking blueberries to eat, and when I turned around to give her some, she was gone; only the purse remained."

"Was there anything taken from the purse?" Jason asked.

"I didn't check." He gulped. "Her body's...gone."

Piper looked over at the boy. "What was her name?" she asked softly.

The little boy stared at Piper. "Her name was Renee," he paused and pointed a shaking finger at the confused charmspeaker, "and she looked like you."

* * *

**_Praeterita non meminerunt?_: Do you not remember the past?**

**_Illud ire_: Let it go**

**_Nunc, relinquere_: Now, leave**

**_Ut vis_: As you wish**

**Horrible? Yes. Short? Definitely. Worth reviewing? Please!**

**Can you guess what happened to Renee? And why they would take her?**

**Please read and review! **


	23. XXIII ANNABETH

**SORRY! I know I'm another update behind, but here's something! :D I'm totally off schedule, but I've been so busy packing, and arguing with my brother, that I didn't have time to write anything! Not to mention I finally brought the first book in _The Mortal Instruments_: _City of Bones_. It's pretty epic, but kind of reminds me of Harry Potter...**

**Anyway, here's another chapter-sorry about the wait! Not my best, but we get to know Renee more! It's a filler of some sort...with critical information. Ish.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Am I Rick Riordan? No? Then I don't any of this either. **

* * *

**XXIII**

**ANNABETH**

The little boy stared at Piper. "Her name was Renee," he paused and pointed a shaking finger at the confused charmspeaker, "and she looked like you."

Everyone went silent, and Annabeth's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "What does this mean?" Annabeth asked, confusion in her voice.

Reyna pursed her lips. "Either she's some relative of Piper's, or, someone that happened to look like her. And as for the kidnapping," she bored her unflinching eyes on Piper, "they probably mistaken her for the Greek."

The Aphrodite girl avoided the eyes of the praetor. "But why would she want me?" she whispered, not believing what Reyna was saying, but Annabeth had an idea. After all, Piper was a charmspeaker, and one of the seven.

"Despite the common belief that children of Venus are helpless and unimportant, you possess the gift of charmspeaking, and is well-controlled with it, as well as the fact that you are important for the seven to succeed." Reyna looked knowingly at Piper. "I believe you know what your role in this is."

Piper gave a small nod as Leo whispered comforting words to her. Jason looked at them, confused, but smiled gently at the little boy. "Harry, can I see the purse?" Harry slowly handed the purse to Jason, who unzipped it, rummaging through the contents until taking out a wallet. "Someone took out the picture in the wallet," he said, fingering a torn corner of the stolen photo. "Nothing else seems to be taken." Jason looked at the boy. "I don't remember her, but can you fill me in, Harry?"

He nodded, breathing shakily. "She came a month after Jason left, clutching to the same wallet. Said her house burned down, taking her father as well. She was a daughter of Venus, and Cherokee." Everyone who was listening widened their eyes.

"She's very similar to you, Piper, except that she lost her father," Percy said, and Annabeth glared at him.

"Stop pointing out the obvious, Kelp Head," Thalia said before Annabeth had the chance.

Reyna looked worriedly at the wallet. "What would they want with her? And why the photo?" She seemed to be mumbling to herself until Jason tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Legionnaires, back to your activities! Third and Fourth Cohort centurions, remain." The Romans scattered, and the Greeks slowly followed them as well, realizing that they weren't needed.

Reyna turned to Piper, her hazel eyes burning with determination. "Do you know this girl?"

The charmspeaker shook her head. "I've never seen her in my life."

The female praetor sat down, rubbing her temples. "I don't understand why they would take her if there's no connection with anyone. None of you know her, right?" Everyone shook their head, including Annabeth. "She must mean something to Piper, because the rest us wouldn't have any connection. Maybe you used to babysit her?" Reyna suggested.

Annabeth observed Piper, who was trying to recall her childhood. "No, it was me, Jane, and my dad. And the occasional babysitter who babysat _me_." Her eyes widened. "You don't think she's my Roman sibling, like Thalia and Jason?"

Thalia shook her head. "No, her dad died, remember?" Thalia turned to Harry. "What was her last name?"

"Kiverly. That's the last name she uses, but there was another one-her father said she shouldn't take it," Harry replied, taking a napkin and wiping the tearstains on his cheeks. When his face was clean, he had the face of a Roman, stoic and warrior-like. "I'm sorry for being weak," he said to Reyna and Jason, bowing his head slightly.

Jason patted Harry on the back. "It's okay. You just lost your best friend, but we'll find her, I promise, and Romans never break their promises."

Reyna nodded, getting up. "And more importantly, Jason Grace _never _breaks his promises. Which is why he rarely makes any, but when he does, he means it." She smiled at the red-haired boy. "Harry, go find Ryan and tell him I need him to teach you a private lesson handling our more advanced swords."

Harry beamed up at the praetor. "Are you sure, praetor Reyna?" When she nodded, he waved a good-bye before racing out the door.

Jason and Reyna began to mutter to each other, and Annabeth found this slightly annoying. What were they discussing that the rest of them couldn't know? She caught the occasional Latin word, and got out 'family' and 'no coincidence'. Frank and Hazel understood the whole thing, and began whispering quietly together as well, and Percy was almost as confused as her.

"Did you get that? I know some Latin, but they're speaking too fast," she whispered to her boyfriend.

Percy grimaced. "Even being here for a week, I can't really understand them; only the part where they think her and Piper are related."

Leo cleared his throat. "Ahem, well, thanks for leaving Pipes and me out! Not to mention Thalia! It's totally not like we need to know what's going on," he said sarcastically.

Reyna sighed. "Well, Jason and I have come to the conclusion that perhaps Renee and Piper are somehow related, maybe not by father, and not just mother. Maybe the fathers were brothers? Cousins? Somewhere along those lines."

"Dad never mentioned any siblings," Piper said, leaning onto Leo.

Thalia glared at the wallet. "Ugh, none of us has even left yet, and Gaea decides to mess with us anyway. There's nothing we can do now, other than keeping our defenses up."

"I agree," Jason answered, signaling for the remaining centurions to come forward. "Centurions, your cohorts need to change the guard schedule-legionnaires on guard at all times. Reyna and I trust the four of you the most." He scowled. "If you see Octavian or Ryan doing anything unusual, don't hesitate to tell Reyna and I." The centurions nodded and dispatched.

"Reyna and Jason, can I talk to you two alone?" Percy asked, his face not revealing anything. Annabeth wondered what he was thinking of.

Leo, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, and Piper took this as their signal to leave, and rushed out the doors, talking about Roman mythology and food (courtesy of Leo).

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, tracing circles on Reyna's hand. Annabeth watched as Reyna bit her lip, but did nothing about it. Instead, it seemed like she had shed her layer of confidence and control as she squeezed Jason's hand tighter.

"I've been getting weird flashes of things. I was walking to the baths and for a second, I saw owls and everything was _green_. I don't understand what it is," Percy explained, grimacing. Annabeth kissed his cheek reassuringly, smiling up at his confused sea-green eyes.

"Owls?" Reyna asked, raising an eyebrow. "The symbol of wisdom. Interesting..." she trailed off, in her own thoughts. "I've been dreaming of fire for a couple of days now. I had wanted to ask Octavian, but he's not the most trustworthy person here. On top of that, Jason says his father seems to be upset, due to the sudden thunderstorms happening in the nearby cities." She looked over at Annabeth, who was shifting from one foot to the other. "Annabeth, is there anything unusual happening to you as well?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "Not anything I'm aware of, but I've been looking over Daedalus' old layouts of the Labyrinth, and, I don't know, but the Δ sign on the layout disappeared-as if someone removed it. Someone's been messing with my computer," she concluded.

Her boyfriend looked at her, worried. "But I thought no one but you could access it...?"

She nodded. "That's what I thought too, but..." she paused. "Why would they do that, if they could access my laptop?"

"This is weird, but we've got no time for it. We're leaving tomorrow, and Leo's demanding for some Roman food, as well as more weapons and other supplies. We need to be ready tomorrow," Jason finished. "I say we talk about this over the IMs when we have time, and use this evening to say our good-byes and pack up any forgotten items."

Percy snorted. "You just want to cuddle somewhere with Reyna." Reyna reached over and smacked him on the head. Annabeth laughed and her boyfriend pouted. "Amazing friends you guys are."

* * *

**Ooohhh! Gaea is messing with them...again! **

**So, I should be updating two more times before I'm going on vacation, so expect them from tomorrow to Saturday. There will probably be one on Thursday, but my friends keep dragging me to middle school reunions and stuff...so we'll see. But I swear on the River Styx that there will be two more updates before I leave for two weeks. **

**Please read and review! **

**-DOTE**


	24. XXIV PIPER

**Here ya go! Pointless chapter filled of Jayna, weird Octew (OctavianxDrew) or whatever you call it! Oooh! And Lacy's in this! And Piper and Drew hating on each other! Yay! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this series, Jason would have remembered Reyna. **

* * *

**XXIV**

**PIPER**

"Out of my way, Dumpster Queen," Drew demanded, shoving Piper out of her way. "The rest of us need to get to places too."

Piper scowled, but stepped aside, letting peeved Romans walk in front of her. Maybe she shouldn't have stopped right in the middle of the street, thinking about the kidnapped girl, but all Drew had to say was _excuse me_, and Piper would happily move out of her way. But being the Ice Queen, Drew had to annoy Piper.

"You could have just asked," Piper said, shooting her half-sister a death glare.

Drew rolled her eyes, linking her arms with, _shivers_, Octavian. "Whatever. Good luck being head counselor," Drew said mockingly, and Octavian snickered. "Too bad I won't be there to see it," she added.

Piper looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Drew shook her head, tsking. "Get it through your _pretty _little head, _hun_; I'm not coming back to Camp Half-Blood." She winked at Octavian, who was smiling like an idiot. "It's better here."

Piper absorbed the information and one side of her brain was doing a victory dance, but the other half was just plain confused. Did the Asian girl hate Piper that much to move to a completely different location?

And she's supposed to be the peacekeeper of the group. _Riigghhtt_. Piper felt like as mean as Drew now.

"Uh, good-bye?" Piper said slowly, not sure what to do.

Her half-sister scoffed. "Don't act like the innocent girl you're not. Now, _later_." And with that, the unusual pairing left, and Piper shrugged and went on her way.

* * *

"So, Drew's not coming back with us," Piper informed her cabin. "She's staying here with the Romans."

A round of applause and cheering went on, and Piper smiled slightly. Lacy looked up at her with wide eyes. "So, does that mean the shoes are gone forever?"

Piper chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Yes, Lacy, the shoes of shame are gone." Her half-siblings cheered once more, and smiled at their new head counselor. "Now, let's go enjoy our evening!" Piper suggested, and everyone ran for the baths, running over the hills.

Lacy remained, grinning at Piper. "Now that Drew's not here, you don't have to worry about anyone stealing Jason! He'll be yours forever and ever!" As soon as those words were uttered, the charmspeaker's face fell, and Lacy frowned. "What's wrong, Piper? I thought you and Jason made an amazing couple..."

She smiled weakly at her younger half-sister. "Jason and I...aren't together anymore." She laughed bitterly. "I don't think we ever were."

Lacy tilted her head. "I don't understand. I mean, you guys were so happy together."

She sighed, crouching down so she was eye-level with Lacy. "Well, he had a sort-of-girlfriend at Camp Jupiter, and he realized that he loved her more. After all, our memories were fake."

Lacy shook her head. "I know the memories were fake, but weren't you close during the quest? If he really liked her, then she wouldn't be a sort-of-a-girlfriend," she pointed out, looking like a miniature Hera, which was really weird.

Piper shrugged, standing back up. "I don't know, Lace. Reyna's not that bad."

"The scary girl sitting in the throne? That's Jason's sort-of-a-girlfriend?" Lacy asked, shocked. "She's never friendly."

Piper bit her lip. "She is when Jason's around." She shook the thoughts out of her head. She really shouldn't be talking about this with Lacy, or anyone, as a matter of fact. "It doesn't matter now, Lacy. Whatever happens, happens."

The younger girl frowned. "But I like Jiper..."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Jiper? Lacy, you've got to stop hanging out with Veronica." She smiled. "How about we walk?"

The other girl nodded and the two of them made their way over the hills as Lacy informed Piper about make-up brands. "Never use anything that's not brought from _Sephora_. The other stores rip you off and don't have nearly the same amount of selection. _Mac _is the best brand, but _Cover Girl _works too."

Piper nodded slowly. "Okay..." She paused when she heard arguing. Piper squinted in front of her. It was only about seven, but it seemed that Apollo was tired today, and Artemis wanted to come out earlier, so it was hard to make out who it was in front of her due to the lack of light.

"It's just the Little Dipper, Jason." Piper froze when she realized who was beyond the trees, and she slowly retreated back. Unfortunately, Lacy caught on and putting a finger on her lips, she forced Piper to stay where she was.

Piper saw Jason and Reyna laying in the meadow, Reyna using Jason's arm as a armrest as they stared up at the stars. "It beats the Huntress any day," he declared, pointing at the constellation. "I mean, it's a _spoon_. How much more awesome can you get?" Jason paused, and shivered. "I really need to stop hanging out with Leo when he talks about stuff like this."

Reyna chuckled and shivered from the sudden breeze. Weirdly, the breeze smelt of rain and...lightning. Did lightning have a scent?

Jason pulled her closer, and Piper saw Reyna stiffen, and Jason sighed. He took off his jacket and handed it to Reyna. "Better?"

She huffed, and gave it back to him. Jason didn't take no for an answer and draped it around her himself. Piper could see Reyna scowl from her hiding place, but the war daughter didn't do anything else. "It's the same thing, really," she replied.

The pairing (she didn't want to call them a _couple _just yet) stayed quiet for a moment until Jason spoke up quietly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Reyna answered sharply.

Jason shifted so he was looking into Reyna's eyes, and Piper had a perfect view of his back. Not something she wanted. He was talking so quietly that Piper stopped breathing to hear it. "Keeping me away. I told you, Piper and I have nothing going on between us," Lacy glared at the blonde at that, "so why do you keep insisting that we should be friends?"

"Duty comes before everything," Reyna replied simply before getting up. "Now, I have to go. See you later, Grace." And with that, the female praetor got up and left, leaving a frustrated Jason laying on the grass.

Lightning sparked from Jason's fingertips as he scowled at the ground. Suddenly, the sky got darker and heavy rain began to descend, thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Note to self; control temper," Jason mumbled as he sighed. He glanced in the distance and snapped his fingers. Piper turned to see Reyna pausing as she reached her hand out. The drops of rain landed in her hand, but when she withdrew her hand, the rain disappeared. She looked up to see a breeze following her, blowing the rain away from her.

"Let's leave," Lacy murmured, grabbing Piper's hand comfortably, and together, they trended through the rain, leaving behind a broken-hearted son of Jupiter and a denying daughter of Bellona.

* * *

**Note: Veronica's some random half-sister of theirs. **

**Next chapter, they will board the ship! And then, the action will slowly start! And all this weird fluff with be put to a stop...for now. So, if you're looking for a dose of Jayna, then wait until Jason and Reyna have fail IMs to each other! That'll be fun to write...**

**So, just to remind you guys again, I'll be away for two weeks, starting Sunday, and so, after one more update, and _maybe _one more Jayna songfic (my vacation dose of Jayna for myself!), I will not be updating until July 18...ish. **

**Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, alerts, and favourites for this story, as well as the other seven I've written. You don't know how much I appreciate and love them. **

**Please read and review! Until next time!**

**-DOTE**


	25. XXV PERCY

**Guys, I'm back! So sorry that I didn't give you guys one last chapter before my vacation...Zeus/Jupiter punished me for that already. He created a freaking thunderstorm when I was about finished setting up camp. **

**So here is the next chapter! They are finally on board by the end of this, so lots of Gaea interactions soon! And there's a reference to another one-shot of mine in here!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HOO, then I would have written the reunion _instead _of a freaking cliffhanger. :(**

* * *

**XXV**

**PERCY**

"Percy? Are you up yet? Percy? SEAWEED BRAIN, IF YOU'RE NOT AWAKE IN THIRTY SECONDS, I'LL KICK YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE DEAD SEA!" Percy groaned, rubbing his sea-green eyes. He groaned even more when he realized it was his insane girlfriend (don't tell her he said that) who was yelling in his ear.

Honestly, couldn't a teenage boy just have some rest without being yelled at? And then getting death glares from his fellow bunkmates because _they _couldn't sleep either?

"Shut up _graceas_; it's freaking five in the morning," Thomas Richmond moaned, ducking under his blanket. "Some of us still want to sleep."

"Yeah," Dakota complained, snuggling his flask of Kool-Aid closer to him. "I'm running out of Kool-Aid, and Jason and Bobby are too busy to help me make more. And Dakota without sleep is bad enough; but Dakota without sleep _and _Kool-Aid is Rome's nightmare."

Percy remembered Reyna telling him about the first time there wasn't Kool-Aid available...

_Flashback/storytelling_

_Reyna was going over contracts and papers Jason had collected from the people of New Rome. Apparently, a black cat was missing, and the owner would give up almost anything for its safe return. And __someone __(cough, cough, Bobby, cough, cough) painted half of the building roofs a sickly shade of orange, and the owners demanded to know who the culprit was. _

_"Uh, Reyna?" The dark-haired girl paused, and looked up. Jason was standing at the entrance of her open door, a nervous look on his face. _

_She scowled. "What do you want, Grace? Half of these papers have your name on them." _

_Jason scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. "We've got a bigger problem right now, Rey." _

_Reyna cocked an eyebrow, interested in what he was going to say. "Oh, really? And what is this 'bigger problem' that you are so desperate to tell me that is more important than your praetor duties?" _

_"There's, uh, no more Kool-Aid." _

_She snickered. "That's a big problem? What planet do you live on? You and Bobby can help Dakota make more. I suggest the red one." _

_He shook his head. "There's no powder, no nothing until next week Tuesday, which is in three days."_

_"Okay..." She still didn't understand what the big deal was. "So what if there's no Kool-Aid for three days? Dakota will sur-" She was cut off by an explosion. Reyna looked out the window. "What in the name of Bellona is going on?"_

_The two praetors exited Reyna's villa, following the explosion. They found themselves in front of the Fourth Cohort, where Timothy, son of Vulcan, was desperately trying to save his automaton. Seinna was nearby, shaking her head and picking up the debris. Dakota was standing by the automaton, glaring. _

_"What happened?" Reyna asked, crossing her arms across her chest. _

_Timothy pointed an accusing finger at the angry Dakota. "__He __threw bottles at my automaton and it exploded!" He sniffled. "Poor Rilly." _

_Reyna turned to Dakota. "And why would you do that?"_

_Dakota huffed. "There's no more Kool-Aid," he whined. "I need my Kool-Aid!"_

_"It'll come in three days," Reyna promised, but it wasn't soon enough for Dakota._

_Dakota got a crazed look in his eyes, clutching to Reyna's toga, and the female was too shocked to do anything. Jason gritted his teeth, but stayed where he was. "NOOO! I need my Kool-Aid! NOW! I can't suffer you and Jason flirting without it! I won't live!" Dakota shouted, letting go of Reyna and grabbing the front of Jason's shirt. "NOW!" _

_"Uh, Dakota? Can you please let go?" Jason asked, and the son of Bacchus let go, and started running for the temple of Jupiter. "JUPITER SAVE ME!" _

_For the next ten minutes, the four legionnaires heard multiple other legionnaires screaming "DAKOTA!" as the 'hung over' teen ran for the temple. Legionnaires from all cohorts approached the praetors soon afterwards, with injuries, destroyed weapons, and annoyance on their faces. _

_Xavier glared at Jason, Theresa handing him a pack of ice for his black eye. "Why the Pluto did you let Dakota go Kool-Aidless? The rest of us have to suffer the consequences." _

_"You owe me a new sword, praetors!" A boy shouted._

_"Me too!"_

_"And me!"_

_"I need a new bow and arrows!"_

_"Fart arrows for me!"_

_"That dagger was a gift from my mother..."_

_"Uh, I need pants..." A boy said, embarrassed. Reyna and Jason looked over to see Octavian in purple boxers with teddy bears on them, clutching a teddy bear. _

_Jason smirked. "Liking the breeze, Octavian?" Said boy scowled at the praetor, ripping the teddy bear open. _

_"Dakota does not do well with withdrawal," Gwen muttered, trying to fix her messy hair. "Dakota thought I spilt Kool-Aid in my hair...or something." Gwen shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder what's going on in his head."_

_Reyna sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Whoever's hurt, make your way to the infirmary with Bobby. If you need new weapons, follow Jason and I."_

_"And if you need pants, then ask Octavian; he'll know what to do," Jason added, snickering. Everyone who was not injured laughed as well, watching the augur storm away. _

_"Guess what? I found my Kool-Aid!" Dakota shouted, running over to them, holding on tightly to a bottle of red liquid._

_Jason raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly did you get a hold on that?"_

_Dakota shrugged, taking a sip. "I dunno. I was at the temple and there was this kid there, holding onto the bottle, and I really wanted it, so I asked. The kid asked for something, and I said take whatever you can find and show it to me. He took some water from the fountain and left, coming back with some sort of jewel. He asked me if he could take it, and I'm like, sure, why not? And then I got my Kool-Aid!" Dakota exclaimed, grinning widely. _

_Reyna was about to reply when they heard growling. Aurum and Argentum walked up to Reyna, water dripping from their body, and the female gasped. "Aurum, what happened to your eye?" _

_Jason went over and realized that the left ruby was gone. Aurum turned around and growled at Dakota, ready to pounce. "Graviter," Reyna hissed, staring down a confused Dakota. "Do you not think things through. You traded Aurum's eye for a BOTTLE OF KOOL-AID! You-" Jason stepped forward, grabbing Reyna so she couldn't chase after the nervous drunk. "Let me go, Grace!" _

_Jason smiled apologetically at Reyna. "Sorry, Rey." He looked over at Dakota. "I'm going to give you a thirty seconds head start before she murders both you and I." And with that, the drunk son of Bacchus laughed nervously and stumbled away, Reyna itching to claw his eyes out. _

_End flashback/storytelling_

"Percy? Seriously, we need to leave now." Annabeth was glaring at him, her Yankees cap in her hand.

"I'm up, I'm up. Give me five minutes to get ready," Percy grumbled, stretching.

Bobby groaned. "Get outta here Percy. Bye, good luck, don't die."

Percy rolled his eyes, grabbing his luggage (did a backpack and a man-bag of weapons count as luggage? Or just a backpack and a man-bag?). "We're leaving to save your podex too, Bobby, and all you can say is good luck? You're too lazy to even see us off?" He slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Some friend you are."

Bobby moaned, kicking his covers off. "You and Jason are the same damn thing," he complained. "Taking everything for granted." He sighed. "I'm coming in five."

"It's almost five fifteen, Percy," Annabeth said, trying to drag him out of the cohort. "We need to leave early so we have a head start."

The sea-green eyed boy closed his eyes, wishing this was all a dream. "In a minute, Wise Girl."

"The Greeks are really here to kill us!" That was the greeting Percy got when he arrived in the Field of Mars. The son of Poseidon was almost certain that this outburst came from the one and only Octavian Rogue.

Percy jogged over to where Reyna, Jason and Octavian were arguing. Jason looked relieved to see him approaching them. "Back us up, would you?"

"Why do you think we're here to kill you?" Percy asked, staring at Octavian with narrowed eyes. "We have done nothing but help you."

Octavian crossed his arms across his chest. "Someone took my stash of teddy bears and replaced them with stuffed underwear!" His cheeks reddened as he continued explaining. "And then, they left a note that said: Bet you're better in bed than at fighting, Octy. Percy Jackson FTW!" Octavian made a face. "What does FTW stand for, anyway?"

Reyna and Jason snickered, and Percy suppressed his smirk. "FTW means for the win, Octy," Percy answered, unable to keep the laughter from his voice.

Reyna regained her composure, her back stiff. "And why would you think that means the Greeks are out to kill us? It was merely a joke."

"The Greeks shouldn't be making jokes at us Romans! I bet Jackson was here to spy on us!" Octavian exclaimed.

Percy could feel himself get angry at Octavian's stupidity. Did nothing the gods say mean anything to him? "I was here as an exchange with Jason so we can reunite the two camps," he explained again, his voice controlled. "Do not accuse me of being a traitor, Octavian. I may be a Greek, but I have come to love Camp Jupiter, and I'll admit, some part of me has become Roman, as some part of Jason has become Greek as well."

"And this is why he shouldn't be praetor," the augur said, receiving more angered looks from the three demigods. "How does Rome know he's still faithful, and won't run back to the Greek camp after the war is finished?"

Percy could see Reyna was thinking the same thing too, and Jason glared icily at Octavian. "I assure you, Octavian," Percy saw Octavian wince at the coldness in Jason's tone, "that I will be returning to Camp Jupiter as Percy is returning to Camp Half-Blood. No matter how much I've been through with the Greeks, I am a Roman at heart, and I will not abandon my people."

Or Reyna, Percy added to himself, smirking. Percy could see that no matter how much Reyna tried to push Jason away, they ended up together anyway.

"Now, Octavian, can you please move out of the way so we can leave?" Hazel asked sweetly, eyeing the augur, who grumbled but got out of the way.

The Seven said their final good-byes, hugs and tears were exchanged.

"Dudeeess, kill Mother Earth for me," Dakota slurred, slinging an arm around Gwen. "Gwen and I will help Reyna not go insane. The chick needs some Kool-Aid in her life," he suggested, nodding his head. "Yeahh..."

Beside Percy, Jason scowled. "Keep her away from Dakota, would you, Gwen?"

"Ughhh, I'm sick of this love fest." Dakota grinned manically, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "REYNA, I THINK JASON IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Jason turned a sickly shade of green, Reyna was looking the other way and Percy snickered.

Percy turned to Gwen, who was frowning. "Pay up, Gwenny," he said, holding out his hand. Gwen sighed and took out ten American dollars.

Bobby grinned, slapping Jason on the back. "I video-taped our conversation last night and hooked it up to Reyna's stereo, so she can understand your true feelings when she takes a shower tonight," he said, laughing at the horrified expression on his friend's face.

"Unhook it. Now." Percy laughed at the angry Jason.

Bobby shook his head. "Sorry. Gotta go now. I have to dig up more dirt on Jayna." Bobby tilted his head, confused. "Where the Pluto did that come from?" He shrugged, noticing Jason itching to choke him. "Later, Seven! Kill lots of monsters for me!" And with that, Bobby rushed off before Jason could move.

Reyna cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable. "Good luck, heroes. Rome hopes you all the best." Percy and Annabeth took that as their sign to leave, and gestured for the other five to follow them.

When Leo finally gets onto the ship ("Later girls; Leo Valdez is always available. Really, Seinna? I know you want me!"), Percy was ready to signal for take-off when Jason shouted, "Wait!", running off the ship.

"What did you forget, Grace?" Reyna asked, looking slightly annoyed. She pointed to the ship and the rest of the crew. "You need to leave before Gaea gets stronger." Reyna looked like she wasn't done talking, but right at that moment, Percy's eyes widen when he saw Jason kissing Reyna.

All around them, Greeks and Romans gasped, but Percy saw Gwen, and Dakota looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"Sorry, had to do that before I go," Jason said, smiling at the blushing Reyna. "See you in a few weeks!" Jason yelled over his shoulder as he climbed up the ship again, ignoring the gaping mouth of Leo and Frank.

Percy smirked as Reyna emerged out of her surprise. "IM me, McQueen!" Reyna shouted, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Don't worry!" Jason replied from the control room, his voice echoing down the hall to the field.

Annabeth shook her head, turning to their crew. "Can we leave now? We're a bit off-schedule."

A chorus of 'ready' filled the deck and Percy made his way to the control room. Leo and Jason were already there, waiting, as well as having a conversation. "We're leaving now," Percy informed them, and they nodded.

"Lift-off, baby!" Leo hollered, pulling a lever. "Percy, do the ship stuff, you know, putting away the anchor and doing the flag raising or something. Jayjay-don't look at me like that Jayjay. Bobby says you love this nickname, go control the winds."

The blonde-haired boy rolled his eyes, but left the control room. Percy gave a mock salutation to the proud Leo before leaving as well.

As he was pulling the anchor in, Percy noticed three figures on the dock, their legs in the water. He squinted and made out Reyna, Gwen, and Dakota. He smiled and snorted when he looked past them, watching Bobby sneak into Jason's villa.

"What are you thinking of, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, smiling at him.

He shook his head, wrapping an arm around her. He glanced around him, watching Jason controlling the winds, while taking a peek at Reyna, Hazel and Frank playing some sort of card game, Piper demanding Leo to keep his eyes on the sky, and Leo staring dreamily at Camp Jupiter.

Percy kissed his girlfriend gently. "Nothing. I'm ready for anything."

* * *

**_Graviter_: seriously**

**I didn't really like how this turned out, but, eh. I don't really want to change all of it now. **

**Ugh, I look back and I can't believe it took me 25 chapters to get them to finally get on the damn ship. Ah, well. From now on, my updating schedule will be really awkward, because my mother disagrees with me on the fact that summer was made for enjoying the internet, so all I can really say is that there will be a chapter for this story, and a Jayna one-shot/songfic every week. There will be unexpected updates randomly, but don't hope too much for those. **

**My goal in the summer is to put out a Jayna story every week until the end of August, so that's about seven stories, starting from this week. More details, summaries, and titles will be on my profile. **

**I would like to say, again, that I really appreciate the reviews, favourites, and alerts I keep getting. I'm so happy that I have over a hundred reviews for this story-I didn't expect very much when I first put out this story. But again, thanks! **

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


	26. XXVI JASON

**This, sadly, is somewhat of a filler. It was their first day on the ship, and I wasn't feeling mean enough to have monsters appear yet, so it's just filler, with a lot of yelling from Leo. **

**A Jayna one-shot will come out very soon-and it's about Bobby and Roman Flamingoes! Can you guess why?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**XXVI**

**JASON**

"LEFT, JAYJAY! LEFT!" Leo's loud holler scared Jason out of his wits and he accidently lost control for three seconds, and the ship dropped like Jason's stomach after a drink-off with Dakota and Bobby. "UP! UP! JAYJAY! UP!" Jason ignored Leo's frantic yelling and concentrated on his breathing, slowly bringing the ship back up into the clouds.

"Can you steer this thing without my help now?" Jason shouted over to Leo, whose fingers were jumping from button to button in the control room. "It's not a walk in the park controlling the winds for this long!"

"Everything's good on deck!" Percy added, walking back over to his girlfriend. The couple sat down on the deck and Jason snickered at the confused Percy as he listened to Annabeth ramble on about the history of Ancient Greece and Rome.

"You can go now, Jayjay! Talk to you later!" Jason sighed in relief as Leo gave him the thumbs-up behind the glass of the control room. Jason made a face at the nickname but didn't say anything, relieved to go back to his room.

As he was walking back to his room, he bumped into Piper, who nodded briefly at him before scrambling away. Jason sighed, watching her braids swoosh behind her, wishing they could be friends. If they were going to save the world, he wished Piper would acknowledge him enough-she was one of his best friends, and it hurt that she was ignoring him.

He groaned and opened his door, throwing himself on the bed. "Ah, Mr. Caw, I missed you," Jason said, hugging the stuffed eagle hidden under his pillow. "Luckily, Octavian hasn't found out about you yet. I swear, the creeper can sniff out stuffing."

After his happy reunion with his childhood stuffed animal, Jason decided it was a good time to clean up his room. After a week of disuse, his room had a fine layer of dust, and his items were in the same place they were in before-all over his floor.

"At least I've got my battle armour," Jason muttered, heading over to his suitcase. The suitcase unhinged, and Jason was about to reach in when saw...

"JUPITER!"

The phrases "What the Hades?" and "In the name of Jupiter?" were heard throughout the ship as Jason screamed for his life.

All six demigods rushed into his room, holding various weapons. Percy had Riptide drawn, and Annabeth was glaring with her dagger, glimmering in the sunlight. Leo had his hands on fire-mode, Frank was holding his bow with a poison arrow loaded, and Hazel was ready to call cursed metals from the ground. And Piper? She was laughing her head off when she realized Jason was screaming into a suitcase full of his clothes.

"Uh, what seems to be the problem?" she asked, an eyebrow raised as she stared at the upset Jason.

"How did Bobby-what-" Jason looked lost as he stared at the note. He slowly picked up the note, his fingers trembling.

Annabeth snatched the pink paper from him, her eyes scanning the page. "Dear Jason," she read, "Even though you say you have most of your memories back, I wasn't sure if you remembered this one or not, so to be on the safe side, I took the pictures I'd taken and put them into this scrapbook...with the lovely cover! Hope you...uh, enjoy! -Bobby." Annabeth's eyes glanced to the bottom of the note. "P.S. You're probably wondering how I knew where your suitcase was. Well, you shouldn't be too predictable. Or have a scary amount of personal belongings in Reyna's _villa_. Seriously, fill up your empty drawers! -B," she finished, looking curiously at the scrapbook in Jason's suitcase. "What is this?"

Leo snorted. "Dude, what's up with the flamingoes? No wonder you're scared." Jason winced at he stared at the cover. There was a picture of a smiling Bobby walking four flamingoes. What was the worst part was that each flamingo's head had been replaced by a head photo of Dakota, Reyna, Gwen, and himself.

"BARF?" Hazel said, tilting her head slightly at the bold letters written on top of the pictures. "I've seen this written all over Bobby's bed. And Dakota's. And Gwen's. And even on your old bed. I even saw it once written on both yours and Reyna's door." The daughter of Pluto stared at him with a confused expression. "What does it mean?"

Jason shuddered. "You don't want to know."

* * *

After an hour of explaining the scrapbook and flipping through the album with his friends, they finally left him alone to his thinking. Which happened to include a lot of Reyna.

"Gods, what is wrong with me?" Jason groaned to himself out loud, burying his face in his pillow. "I'm supposed to be the 'saving grace' of Camp Jupiter; I can't even keep my thinking straight!"

"Dude, are you still talking to yourself?" Percy walked in, smirking at the upset Jason. "You ruined my conversation with Annabeth. That's why I didn't want a room beside you when Leo made the plans," he said, grinning.

Jason looked at the demigod with a raised eyebrow. "Did your conversation include a lot of kissy noises?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "And crashing your room? Because the walls are very, very thin." The son of Jupiter snickered at the flushed Percy. "Don't worry," Jason said, patting the stuttering teen. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Shut up," Percy muttered as he exited the room. Jason smirked as he pulled on his bracelet, smiling as he left his room for some fresh air.

* * *

"JASON! WE STILL NEED TO TALK!" was the greeting he got when he stepped onto the deck of _Argo II_.

"Shut up, Leo," Annabeth said before Jason could utter a word. "We've got more important things to worry about right now." She grimaced, staring at her laptop. "The labyrinth design Daedalus had drawn and saved onto the laptop has changed." She shrugged, ignoring Percy's concerned expression. "I mean, the labyrinth was destroyed along with Daedalus, but I can't help but feel nervous when the floor plan changes every time I look at it."

"It's probably nothing," Frank said, but he didn't sound too sure. "The laptop is magical, after all."

Annabeth put her laptop to sleep, shutting the lid down. "But the Δ sign disappeared, and it's just a blank space there now. I can't help but think it's connected to Mother's..." she trailed off when she realized she had said something she wasn't supposed to say. "Uh..."

Percy eyed her suspiciously. "What are you talking about, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth forced a big smile. "Nothing."

"Annabeth-" But Percy was cut off when she slammed her lips onto his, and everyone else on the ship turned away, giving them privacy. Jason rolled his eyes at Annabeth's attempt to shut Percy up.

"Talk to you guys later!" Annabeth shouted over her shoulder as she quickly scrambled away, mumbling about battle plans.

"Something's up," Percy said, narrowing his eyes.

Leo bobbed his head up and down. "Something's _definitely _up."

"Of course something is up," Frank added, shaking his head. "That was weird."

"That _was _weird," Jason joined in, thinking about all the possible things Annabeth could be hiding from them. "And out of character."

"_Really _weird," Leo agreed, still bobbing his head up and down like a bobble-head.

"Seriously?" Piper said, huffing in annoyance. "We _get _it; something's up and it's weird, but you guys don't have to repeat each other."

"Uh, who's watching the ship?" Hazel pointed out, observing the slow descent of the ship.

Leo's eyes widened as he ran for the control room. "SORRY!" he shouted over the wind.

Jason sighed as he helped his friend lift the ship back up again. If the rest of the week would be like this, it wouldn't be a surprise to him if they ended up half dead.

* * *

**Eh...got nothing to say but please read and review! I promise more action next chapter, and more Percabeth soon. Along with Jayna, Frazel, and the beginning of Liper. **

**-DOTE**


	27. XXVII LEO

**So, this will be the last chapter for this story for a few months, but not forever. I know the actual book will be out before then, so do you guys want me to continue writing, or stop it like this? It's up to you, so leave a comment about that in your reviews. **

**This was my horrible attempt at action, so I hope it's not too bad. But...we'll see. Please ignore the shortness. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the HOO or PJO, _The __Mark of Athena _would be out by now so I don't have to wait any longer. But then again, I would be the author so I already knew what was going to happen...never mind. I just don't own anything. **

* * *

**XXVII**

**LEO**

"Chillax, Beauty Queen, I won't leave again," Leo reassured Piper, one hand patting her on the back and one hand flying across the control panel.

Piper glared at him as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't know how you're viewing this, but we're on a godsdamn _flying ship_, for gods' sakes, and that's one of the things that attracts unwanted attention, such as, oh, I _don't know_, monsters!"

"Can you two love birds quiet down in there?" Percy called from his cabin. The two demigods in the control room blushed furiously at his assumption. "I'm trying to catch up on some sleep! Annabeth woke me up from a wonderful dream this morning..." Percy's voice possessed a dream-like quality as he shut his door.

"Geez," Leo muttered, glancing out the window. "He doesn't need to be so pushy." Suddenly, the Latino elf scrunched his nose up, staring at the rear window. "What's that ox thing following us? IT'S A MONSTER! SOMEBODY GET JASON AND PERCY!" Leo hollered at the top of his lungs when he finally realized the big blob was _not _friendly. Really, anything that lands onto their deck and throwing chairs around is not on their side.

"What..." Jason stumbled out of his room, staring at Leo and Piper. "Monster?"

Leo rolled his eyes at his best friend. "There's a freaking monster about to attack my baby, and you're just standing there? Go play hero and kill it!" Leo shouted, pointing furiously at Mr. Ox.

The blonde's eyes widened when he turned around to see the monster charging towards them, a wooden chair in its hand. Jason quickly drew out his _gladius_ as he studied his opponent. "Leo, keep steering the ship," he instructed as he ducked, the chair sailing right above his head.

Piper slammed the door and the Latino elf was left alone in the control room. "Now, what kind of present should I give out lovely monster friend?" Leo mused, staring at all the bright buttons. Finally deciding on the big blue one, he pressed it and turned around.

The ship trembled as Mr. Ox fell, a blast of water hitting him straight in the chest. The monster stumbled backwards and smashed right into the door, and landed in front of Leo's feet. Jason followed it, his _gladius _plunging into its arm.

"Hey buddy, long time no see!" Percy exclaimed, unsheathing his sword. The monster roared in agreement, or disagreement, Leo didn't know. "Stay dead this time, Minotaur!" The son of Poseidon shouted before running beside Jason.

"Guys, watch out for the buttons!" Leo hollered, his arms shielding the panel protectively. Why couldn't they fight outside? He would love it if _some _things were not destroyed after Mr. Ox was finished.

"_Arrggg_!" The Minotaur growled out, slashing at the two demigods. Jason blocked the attack as Percy sliced the Minotaur's chest. Mr. Ox bellowed in pain, and Jason used the distraction and stabbed its foot. It doubled over and Leo added his own touch by lighting its skin on fire, grinning when it moaned for mercy and tumbled over the side.

Leo raced over and looked down, waving at the descending Mr. Ox. "Catch ya later, Mr. Ox!" he hollered below.

When he turned around, Leo found Jason and Percy staring at a horn that seemingly appeared from the air. "Take it," Percy told Jason, handing it over.

Jason shook his head. "I didn't do much; you should take it."

Percy grimaced. "I already have one, and it's not the best memory. You deserve it."

The blonde frowned but gingerly accepted the horn, putting it aside on a table. "It's too much to hope for a boring journey, huh?"

Percy snorted. "We're demigods; nothing is ever boring. If it were, there wouldn't be any crazy prophecy about us saving the world every year."

"Wouldn't that be sweet?" Frank asked, checking his bow for any damage as he walked over to them. "That monster brought some vampire up with him. Luckily, we killed her before Annabeth came out and asked us what was wrong."

The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes at the mention of his girlfriend, smiling slightly. "I swear to Poseidon, she doesn't know what's happening half the time when she's got a book, or something word-related in front of her." He pointed to himself. "She doesn't even remember who _I _am sometimes, and I am practically not forgetable."

"Keep telling yourself that, Fish Boy," Leo said, patting the confused green-eyed boy on the shoulder. "_I _am the unforgettable one around here."

"Guys, storm ahead!" Annabeth barged in, pointing to the dark clouds they were approaching.

Piper shoved the Latino towards the control room. "Leo!"

He huffed, settling down on the comfy chair. "It's on auto-pilot, Beauty Queen." He grimaced at the glare she was giving him. "Fine, fine." He fidgeted around with the control panel and locked all the doors, and closed the windows (and that's the advantage of being a son of the ugly god-you don't have to do anything manually).

"I don't think that's a normal storm..." Hazel trailed off, staring at the cloud, which, if Leo wasn't mistaken, was moving _towards _them. And don't call him stupid; he knows they're also moving towards it, but the son of Hephaestus was freaked out, which was perfectly okay considering that the storm cloud was getting darker and darker every second and everywhere else around it was clear and blue.

"Please don't tell me there's another attack," Leo begged. Wasn't Mr. Ox enough?

"Doesn't Zeus or Jupiter rule the sky? Why would he be sabotaging us?" Piper asked, slight annoyance in her voice. "Why is everyone out to kill us?"

Jason narrowed his blue eyes at the cloud. "I don't think my dad is behind this."

"Well then," Leo started, putting on a sarcastic smile, "then maybe we should, oh, I don't know, STOP TALKING AND FIND A WAY TO GET PAST IT WITHOUT BEING KILLED!"

Percy takes out Riptide, and his watch transformed into an epic shield. "Fish Boy agrees to that."

* * *

**Ha, Fish Boy. Leo, you are completely awesome, and in my imaginary world, you and Bobby would be best friends. :D **

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


End file.
